Bad Transfer of Shikon High
by Devilchild34
Summary: Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were the toughest teens at Shikon High...That is until the transfer student shows up. Inu Kag , MirSan
1. The new evil among them

A/n: Hi people, I am really sorry for the very long update! But my computer crashed and all my files disappeared. And to top it all off, major writers' block! Isn't that grand? Well you can expect some new stories soon, but for the time being, im doing some major editing on my stories! Look at the chapters, they look hideous! Well, continue being patient and you'll get the desirable results!

Chapter 1: The New Evil among them

"Give us your lunch money you stupid nerd!" A voice growled out as a hand gabbed a scrawny boy's collar.

" I only have a quarter!" He whimpered and the hand instantly dropped him.

" You here that, guys? The boy only have a quarter!"

" He makes more money than you, Miroku." A feminine voice replied.

" I resent that Sango!"

" You resent everything idiot." A gruff voice replied as he kicked the boy away. These three were the bad ass of Shikon High. Inuyasha Takashi, Sango Takana, and Miroku Houshi. Never did they do anything good for a reason and they always had to complain about something. Right now, they were tormenting the Geeks in school, asking for money. As they started to threaten another one, they were interrupted.

" Why don't you shake the nerd instead of making him wet his pants? Action speaks louder than words... if you know how to use them." A girl walked up to them and smirked as she kicked the legs from underneath the boy and lifted him up by his legs. She roughly shook him and the boy dropped 20 dollars, plus his pens and pencils. She dropped him and he ran away.

" Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled out loud. Sango stared impassively at her and Miroku eyes glinted as he studied her body.

" Names Kagome Higurashi. Sakura High was my school. Got kicked out for causing a riot. Nice to meet ya." She said, eyeing them separately. She looked at Inuyasha first, examining his physique.

' Looking good...good enough to eat.' She thought to herself.

" What's your name?"

" Inuyasha." He growled at her and she just smirked. He had black hair and violet eyes. What a combination. She then studied the girl. Long black hair, mahogany eyes, and magenta eye shadow. Kagome could already tell that she was a fighter.

" And you?"

" Sango."

" Where is that other one?" Kagome asked as she found out that they were missing a third one. She suddenly felt a hand on her rear and her eyes twitched.

"You fucking hentai! Get your hands off my ass!" She yelled as she knocked him upside his head. Inuyasha and Sango just laughed at their friend.

" Please tell me this is a one time thing!" Kagome asked.

" It's a habit." Sango laughed out as she went to pick up Miroku. Kagome's face was beet red and her eyes and hands were twitching madly.

" You look just like Sango!" Inuyasha grinned at Kagome.

" That wasn't funny!" Kagome growled out. Just then, the school bell rang.

" Do you want to be on time, today?" Inuyasha asked Sango and Miroku, who miraculously recovered.

" Eh... don't know. What about you Sango?"

" I don't care... but I would like to get my much earned nap in Math today. Hey Kagome, do you need help to find the office?" Sango asked and she nodded.

" See ya people later. C'mon Kagome. The faster we get this over with, the quicker I could go sleep."

* * *

In the Office

Everything was quiet in the little office and nothing moved except for the bored secretary assistant who was trying to balance the pencil on her nose. When she finally got it, the door slammed open and it fell.

" Hey Ayame!" Sango yelled. The secretary assistant let out an exasperated sigh and looked up.

" Hey Sango, what you do this time. This is the seventeenth time you been in here in the past two days."

" Hey, hey, hey! Don't sound like that. Inuyasha been here more times than I have in a day."

Just as she said this statement, Inuyasha barged in. Ayame sighed again.

" What did you do, now?"

" Punch a kid. He deserved it! He was flirting with me!" Sango and Kagome busted out laughing and he sent them a glare.

" Anyway Ayame, I got a new kid here. She's from Sakura High!"

" Oh great, another bad student. Hurrah." She said with sarcasm. She began typing up a program for Kagome and handed it to her. As she read it, Sango and Inuyasha leaned over her shoulders.

" Alright, Kagome has every single class with us!" Sango cheered. In the background, you can see Ayame hitting her head with her palm.

' My job sucks!' She whined as she watched them file out.

* * *

After going to her first class, Kagome's first thoughts was that the rest of her periods were going to be extremely crappy. Things only got interesting in fourth period, where she met her twin.

She and her new trouble making friends entered the classroom, talking as if she knew them for ages. The classroom was set up so that in order to get to the next row, you have to walk up stares. Now Kagome was lazy and didn't feel like going up the stairs and squeezing through other people to get to her seat. So what she do? Hopped on the desks.

Her friends laughed as she walked up because she was purposely knocking over the tables as she did so. She finally made it to her seat as everyone just stared at her.

" Keep looking at me if you don't appreciate having eyes." She told the class and they immediately turned around. The bell rang again signaling the late bell and she watched as the door slid open.

" It's the bitch." Sango whispered to her and Kagome watched in interesting as the figure stepped in.

" Ahh! My desk! It had everything I needed to look beautiful in!" She wailed. She then turned and looked at Kagome and gasped. At the same time, Kagome growled.

" You...!"

* * *

A/n: Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Can't you see the major improvement of this chapter? It surprises me! Anyway, this is only the beginning!

Ciao!


	2. Seeing doubles

A/n: Guess what people, I am going to do something that I never done in my story. Put up a disclaimer. Maybe I never put it up because they don't deserve having the satisfaction of having me admit that painful truth.

Disclaimer: Sigh I do not, will not, or couldn't own Inuyasha and all the characters in there. All of them belong to Rumiko Takanashi and her alone.

I hate admitting this. Well enjoy the new chapter two.

* * *

Chapter 2: Seeing Doubles

* * *

Last time:

" Keep looking at me if you don't appreciate having eyes." She told the class and they immediately turned around. The bell rang again signaling the late bell and she watched as the door slid open.

" It's the bitch." Sango whispered to her and Kagome watched in interesting as the figure stepped in.

" Ahh! My desk! It had everything I needed to look beautiful in!" She wailed. She then turned and looked at Kagome and gasped. At the same time, Kagome growled.

" You...!"

* * *

Now:

Kagome stood up and watched the figure glare at her. Kikyo Higurashi, her twin went to the school. She couldn't believe it.

" What are you doing here!" Kikyo asked, as she stared at her younger sister.

" Wouldn't you like to know bitch! I can't believe I have to be in the same school as you!" Kagome retorted.

" It was you who knocked my table over wasn't it?"

" And if it was me? What the hell are you going to do about it?" Kagome sneered at her older sister with hatred. Kikyo was about to say something else when she noticed Inuyasha sitting, dozing off.

" Inuyasha! My baby, how are you?" She squealed as she ran to him. He jolted up and say her hurrying up the stairs. He looked at Sango, silently pleading with her and she sighed. She stood up and walked in front off him.

" This is the last time I'm doing this for you."

" But Sango, you know I can't hit girls!" He whined as he watched Sango block Kikyo from him.

" Why don't you pretend she isn't one? Geez! Next time sic Miroku on her!" Miroku made a gagging sound in the background and Kagome laughed.

" All right class settle down. Sorry that I was –" The teacher was cut off when he witness several things happen simultaneously. Kikyo managed to slip under Sango and grabbed Inuyasha, locking him in a bear hug. Inuyasha screamed and yelled at her to get off of him, causing Kagome to get angry and pounce on Kikyo; dragging down Inuyasha who grabbed onto Sango, making her fall. The end results were 4 angry teenagers cursing very loudly.

" Silence! The four of you to the office now!"

" What the hell did I do you bastard?" Sango yelled.

" Just go to the office, Miss. Takana!"

" Don't 'Miss. Takana' me! If you don't tell me why the fuck I need to go to the office, all hell is gonna break loose! So you better start talking asshole!" She yelled. The class stared at her in fear and a boy whispered to his friend:

" The bitch is PMS-ing."

" Wanna repeat that again you shit head?" Sango growled as she held the boy by the scruff of his neck and punched him.

" Miss. Takana! Go to the office now!" Their teacher yelled. She scoffed and walked out the classroom with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo following behind.

* * *

In the office

" I'm boored!" Ayame whined as she sat at her desk. The office was again quiet and this time, she was trying to build a card pyramid. She was about to put the last card on top, when the door slammed open with such a force that it caused one oh the hinges to come off and caused the whole pyramid to collapse.

" No! 2 hours I wasted on it!" She whined and looked at the people who entered, and groaned at her misfortune.

" Why can't you people every be good? Stop coming to the office every damn minute!"

" Look lady, I don't even know why I'm here. I was a victim to the abusiveness of women." Inuyasha regretted that comment because he was instantly slapped upside his head by a raging Sango and Kagome.

" Shut up you jackass!" Sango seethed. She walked passed Ayame to grab a detention slip and left quickly, not bothering to close the now broken door. They each grabbed the detention slip and filed out the room.

" Just my damn luck! I should quit!"

* * *

At the end of the period, all three of them stood outside waiting for Miroku and watched as Kikyo wailed about her desk.

" My beautiful desk! It had every make-up that I own in there! And I have to get detention, too! Because of my ugly sister who had to show her ugly face in my presence!"

" Shut the fuck up! You shouldn't be calling me ugly. At least I don't need make up to cover my face! Damn bitch. How we're related, I don't know. I bet it was to spite me." Kagome yelled at her sister before turning around to talk to Sango and Inuyasha.

" Stop talking to my boyfriend!" Kikyo yelled at Kagome. Kagome looked around and started laughing.

" Your boyfriend? I don't see him anywhere... Oh! Are you talking about this busted looking locker? He's your boyfriend, Kikyo? I didn't know, but you two make a great couple! I mean you two are both busted up in the face. Don't ugly people attract other ugly people?" Her remark got Kikyo pissed off and made Inuyasha and Sango roll on the floor in laughter.

" I'll get you back little sister! I swear I will!" Kikyo sneered as she took off when the bell rang.

" What's next?" Kagome asked her friends.

" Lunch." They both said and she sighed.

'Oh goody Lunch', she thought and grimaced when she visualized the school food. ' I hope I don't die of food poisoning.'

* * *

A/n: That is the end of this chapter. Hope you people enjoyed it.

Ciao!


	3. Meet the Rivals of Lunchtime

A/n: I am still rewriting the whole story so excuse me for the new readers of this story if it isn't making sense at the moment. This wouldn't happen if I learn to stop procrastinating.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet the rivals of Lunchtime

* * *

**Last Time**

" I'll get you back little sister! I swear I will!" Kikyo sneered as she took off when the bell rang.

" What's next?" Kagome asked her friends.

" Lunch." They both said and she sighed.

'Oh goody Lunch', she thought and grimaced when she visualized the school food. ' I hope I don't die of food poisoning.'

* * *

**Now:**

" What the hell is this?" Kagome asked as she stared at the massive slob on her tray.

" Shit." Inuyasha responded as he threw his away. Sango poked her food and screamed as she saw it twitch.

" It's alive!" Miroku exclaimed and Sango shot him a look before slamming the tray in his face.

" Shut the fuck up Miroku!"

" So temperamental..." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

" Don't say that. She'll go psychotic on you." He whispered back. They saw her eyebrows twitch and slowly turned her gaze to them. They gulped and Inuyasha nervously began to laugh.

" What were you saying about me?"

" N-nothing S-Sango! I was saying that Miroku deserved that. Right Kagome?"

" R-right!"

" That's what I thought. You don't want a repeat of kindergarten now do you?" Sango cracked her knuckles and her friends gulped in fear.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was Inuyasha' s first day of Kindergarten and he was frighten as he clung onto his mother' s leg.

" Now, now Inuyasha. There is nothing to worry about. Everyone will like you!" He slightly nodded and let go.

" Good! Now I'll pick you up later, okay?"

" Bye mommy."

" Bye sweetie." He watched as his mother left and he walked inside. As soon as he stepped in, he regretted it because of the little girl who was causing a havoc inside.

" Sango, please calm down ! We'll find your doll soon! We wont be able to find it if you kepp on messing up the room." The teachers yelled at her. The five year old Sango looked at them before throwing a toy at their heads.

" You talking to me isn't going to help find my Care Bear! I want my bear!" She screamed. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had just found her Care Bear and went to her.

" Um, here's your bear." She looked at him and smiled.

" Thank you." Inuyasha turned away and walked away.

" Good cause you need to stop acting crazy. It's giving me a headache." The girl growled and tackled him.

" You stupid boy! Punch Take that back slap Or I will hurt you!"

" What do you think you are doing? Hugging me?"

" Shut up! Slap I'll hurt you more!" Sango yelled and bit him. He screamed and tried to yank his hand away, but she wouldn't let go.

" Get her off! Get her off!" Inuyasha screamed. And so that was the beginning of their relationship.

* * *

**End Flashback**

" She went berserk on you?" Kagome asked as she watched him rub his hand.

" Yup! Later after it took 10 minutes to get her off, she said I didn't even taste good." Sango laughed and smiled at Inuyasha.

" It's true. The least you could've done was taste like chicken. That would've bee n a much more pleasant memory."

" Cannibal." Inuyasha muttered and stared at her. All she did was lick her lips.

" So ya were friends ever since?"

" Not technically. He bore a grudge against me for the whole year. We didn't Kagome friends until first grade."

" I still hold that grudge against you, remember that." They laughed and didn't realize that Miroku was done cleaning up his face and his hand was itching closer to Sango's butt.

"... You fucking hentai!" She screamed as she slapped him across his face then grabbed the tray and slammed it on his head, knocking him unconscious.

" Is that a bit rough, Sango?" Kagome asked as she smirked at her new friend condition.

" You haven't seen nothing. Trust me, she is going lighter on him then she would when she was younger." Inuyasha explained.

" Wow! Weren't you a psychotic child when you were young." Kagome said her eyes wide.

" No I wasn't. Inuyasha exaggerates." Inuyasha shook his head and he was hit in the back off his head.

" Yes you do!" He nodded meekly and Kagome laughed. For the next five minutes, the four talked about random things until they were interrupted.

" Well hello Muttface!" The voice sneered and Inuyasha growled in response.

" What the hell do you want shithead?"

" Wanted to know who this lovely lady is." The teen was the same height as Inuyasha, with blue eyes and long black hair in a pony tail. He reached for Kagome's hand and kissed it. She grimaced and wiped it on a napkin.

" Who the hell are you?"

" My name is Kouga Ookami, your future mate." Kagome sneered at him and Inuyasha growled at him.

" Get away from her you mangy wolf!"

" Are you jealous that she is my mate and not yours?"

" I ain't your mate and never would be! So stop touching me and get away from me!" She yanked her hands away from his and scooted away from him.

" Why are you denying what is true... uh..."

" How the fuck you don't even know your own 'mate' name." Inuyasha laughed at him and he growled at Inuyasha.

" Shut up! Anyway, what is your name beautiful?"

' Should I tell him?' Kagome thought to herself. 'Nah!'

" Kikyo." Everyone blinked and stared at her.

" You can't be Kikyo." Kouga looked at her confused and she smiled.

" That is my twin sister. Her actual name is Kagome. She just like going by my name because I am the best."

" Alright Kikyo, you are my mate and I'll announce it to everyone." He made a grab for her hands , but was intercepted by Inuyasha.

" Back off."

" No. She's mine."

" In your dreams."

" You need to shut up you dirty halfbreed." That caused silence between the two, which caused the whole cafeteria to stare at them.

" What did you call me?" Inuyasha glaring daggers at him.

" A halfbreed. Is there a problem with your hearing you mutt?" Kouga sneered. Inuyasha looked away and Kouga thought he was wrong.

" You in for it now." Miroku whispered and Sango smirked at Kouga.

" It was nice knowing ya." Sango said as she snickered.

" What are you– " He was cut off when Inuyasha gave a hard jab to the face sending him spiraling away from the table. He didn't get a chance to get up before he was tackled and was beating to a bloody pulp before security came. Inuyasha didn't say anything as he got up and went straight to the office before the security guards said anything. His friends followed.

* * *

**Office**

Ayame was sitting at her desk still bored out off her mind. She had just finished repairing the door and was trying tor rebuild her card pyramid again. She put up the last piece and smiled.

" Yes it's finally finished! And in record time too." Her celebration didn't last too long because as soon as she cheered, the door was slammed open and in walked her 'favorite people'.

" Stop coming to the damn office! Can't ya people learn to stay out off trouble so I don't have to see ya faces every freaking period?" She screamed at them , but they ignored her.

" Ayame it was only Inuyasha. He got into a fight with Kouga."

" Grab the slip and go." She sighed and he id and they left through the broken door.

" And learn how to knock!" She screamed at them before picking up her cards all over again.

* * *

A/n: Okay that is another chapter that has been fixed! Now on to the next one! 


	4. The Angelic Voice of the Evil

A/N: Time to fix up another chapter. I hope you enjoy the revised version.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Angelic Voice of the Evil

* * *

**Last Time:**

" Stop coming to the damn office! Can't ya people learn to stay out off trouble so I don't have to see ya faces every freaking period?" She screamed at them , but they ignored her.

" Ayame it was only Inuyasha. He got into a fight with Kouga."

" Grab the slip and go." She sighed and he id and they left through the broken door.

" And learn how to knock!" She screamed at them before picking up her cards all over again.

* * *

Now: 

The next day came and Kagome was walking to school. She wore a black mini- skirt and a red spaghetti strap tank top. She wore red and black eyeliner. As she walked she was though about Inuyasha.

'Ain't he so cute?' Her inner self thought. Flashes of how nice he was the previous day filled her head, but she quickly shook her head.

"What the hell! I don't like him!" She argued with herself as a light blush appear and she heard her inner self laugh.

"Yet"

As Kagome was talking to herself, she didn't see someone coming towards her. He wrapped his arms around her. Now Kagome found herself staring into the face of Kouga. His eyes showed hatred.

"Now listen to me! . You're my woman! If I ever catch you with dog-shit, everyone in your family will die! Understand me?"

Kouga was breathing hard. Kagome was about to say something but was interrupted when a hand touched her shoulder.

" Hello. Do you mind if I do this? I need to vent out some anger." Kagome nodded and the girl punched him directly in the center of his face. He was out and Kagome laughed.

"Sorry about that. I am angry and you were in my way." She apologized to his motionless body.

"Ain't like anyone would care. What's your name?"

"Denise Kurusawa."

" New?"

"Yea. I just moved here because my mom and dad died. So I'm living with my brothers and sisters. I was suppose to show up at school yesterday." Denise laughed slightly.

"I'll see you at school; by the way, my name is Kagome. I hope we have the same classes. Ja ne!" Kagome waved at the girl as she watched her run off.

* * *

**In the Classroom**

"What took you so long?" Sango asked as Kagome walked into the classroom.

"Just admiring the scenery."

"Whatever."

Kagome took her seat next to Inuyasha, not caring about what Kouga said.

"Class we have a new student joining us." Mr. Myouga said. Everyone groaned at that fact but he silenced them by looking in their direction.

"Make her feel welcome. Miss. Kurusawa, you can come in now."

Denise opened the door and quietly walked in. She had long raven hair with streaks of red and black - red eyes. The boys stared in amazement except for Inuyasha. Denise silently searched the room until her eyes landed upon Kagome.

"Oi, Kagome!"

"What up Denise!"

"You've met her before?" Sango looked at Kagome with a suspicious look.

"Met her when I was 'miring the outdoors."

"Okay"

"Hey bum! .You gonna assign me a seat or do I have to find one myself?" Denise was tapping her foot."

"Uh...well you can-"

"Forget it! Oh you don't want to get me mad, cause then things are gonna heat up." Denise walked to the empty seat next to Kagome.

"What's ya name?"

"Their names are Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku."

"Why do you have red eyes?" Sango asked.

"I'm sure someone around here know what I am."  
"She's an elemental youkai. She controls fire." Inuyasha said putting his feet on the desk.

"You're a demon?" Sango and Kagome gasped.

"Shut up! It's bad if they find out what type of demon I am. My kind is rare to find." As the girl quieted down Denise looked around the room and tried to pay attention. After a half an hour she was bored stiff and shook Miroku awake.

"I'm bored. What do ya do when the asshole is giving his lecture?"

"Nothing much," Miroku yawned.

"Then lets create some fun, shall we?" Denise held her palm open and a fireball appeared in her hand. She took careful aim and threw the fireball at the teacher book, burning his book to ash.

"Who threw that?" Mr. Myouga asked as he looked around the classroom dumbly.

Immediately, the gang turned their heads in a different direction. Miroku turned to the left, Inuyasha the back, Denise the right, Kagome up, and Sango looked inside her desk.

"All of you! To the office!"

"Nuh-uh! Don't start blaming crap on me already! I didn't do shit for the first time in my life." Sango said to the teacher.

" I already got 10 detention slips. Why would I do something?" Inuyasha asked.

" We're new." Both Denise and Kagome said. They waited to hear what Miroku had to say, but he was knocked out cold again.

" I know one of you did something or planning to do something. So tell me." He demanded and they just stared at him.

" No."

"Stop that nonsense now before I-"

The bell rung and the gang hopped the tables and ran. The next classes weren't special except that the girls were sent to the office in third period for sending Miroku to the nurse office for beating the shit out of him and Sango was sent the next period for being Inuyasha' s body guard against Kikyo.

* * *

After lunch, the gang had chorus. They had a round teacher that when someone told her that she was fat, she will yell at them and say that she had big bones.

"Alright," the teacher said as she sat on the piano bench.

"Hey, I bet your fat ass be sinking a lot of boats!" Denise and Kagome snickered.

"Anyway. since we have two new students, we are going to listen to them sing."

"Hey teach, I got a donut, would you want some? Or is that too little for you?"

" Inuyasha Takashi, stop making your silly little jokes or it's straight to the office." She yelled at him.

" It would be pointless to send me there. They ran out off detention slips."

" Can you stop interrupting the class?"

" Can you stop being a fat ass?"

" Excuse me?"

" Yeah I know you need a lot of room."

" Mr. Takashi! Stop interrupting the class. These two girls would like to sing their songs now."

" Not really." They said, but got up anyway. As they stood on the stage, they began to talk amongst themselves.

" What song do you know?" Kagome asked.

" Fukai Mori." Denise answered.

" Oh I love that song."

" Me too!"

" Excuse me girls! Can you stop talking and sing already." The teacher announced to them.

" Sure thing fat ass." They muttered.

"We are gonna sing 'Fukai Mori' Okay?"

"Kay!" They positioned themselves on stage and began to sing.

_Kagome_  
Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo  
Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na

**_Both(Chorus)_  
**Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
Itsuwari ya uso o matoni  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku

_Denise_  
Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizukanai gay  
Sugiteyuku mainichi ga kawatteyuku  
Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe ima o ikite  
Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo  
Toki no rizumu o shireba mo ichido toberu darou  
**  
_Both(Chorus)_**  
Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara  
Ikite yuku doko made mo  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
Arukidasu kimi to ima

**_Chorus(Both)_  
**Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
Itsuwari ya uso o matoni  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara  
Ikite yuku doko made mo  
FurikaeruMichi wo tozashi  
Aruiteku eien ni

_Kagome_  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku

_Denise_  
Ikite yuku eien ni

As the two girls stepped off, everyone clapped loudly for them.

" They're evil but can sing." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha and he nodded in agreement as his eyes landed on Kagome.

' Not only that, but gorgeous too'

* * *

A/N: There all done. Hope you enjoy.

Ja Ne


	5. Let's Start A Band

A/N: What up people!! Sorry I didn't update in awhile! Was too busy with everything. I hate school! I wish it would go to hell! Oh the people who wanted the Kouga bashing in this chapter.it's gonna be in the other chapter! So enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 5: Let's Start A Band  
  
"Ya have nice voices." Sango said as they walked out of school.  
  
"All my sisters have nice voices." Denise said walking to the gates.  
  
"How many sisters do you have?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"4 sisters, 2 brothers. Each of the elements."  
  
It was quiet until Kagome said, "I wanna start a band."  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at her. Miroku took the opportunity to grope both Sango and Denise.  
  
"Hentai!!"  
  
They both slapped him and Denise tried to burn him, but he was pulled away by Inuyasha.  
  
"It was worth it." Miroku mumbled. Kagome sweat dropped and began walking.  
  
"About the band.why don't we go over to my house? I got a recording station and a soundproof room." Denise said walking up to Kagome. Inuyasha saw that Kagome had her leg sticking out. He began seeing her plan when Miroku stumbled from his state and started walking forward. He soon tripped over her foot.  
  
"Baka." Kagome mumbled.  
  
They began walking to Denise's house saying anything funny that came to their mind. Denise stopped abruptly and everyone ran into her and fell. Miroku landed on Sango and Inuyasha landed on Kagome. Each of them blushed a deep red, except Miroku. As Inuyasha and Kagome got up he had a perverted grin on his face.  
  
"My darling Sango. who knew we were together? I didn't know you wanted to touch me like that."  
  
"Hentai!! I never want to touch you!!" Sango got up and literally punched him and attacked him.  
  
"Come on love birds. Don't be doing this in front of my house. I have a perverted brother." Denise said and they immediately stopped and got up still blushing. Denise walked up to the door. "It's not that big it's just a regular house." She opened the door and everyone mouths dropped. It was huge and it had many pictures. Inuyasha walked up to a table and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Denise's family when they were young. All the siblings had different hair colors and eyes.  
  
"You want me to name them?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped when he heard Denise's voice.  
  
"I wanna know!" Kagome said walking next to Inuyasha. Everyone gathered around as she began talking.  
  
"The one with the dark blue hair is Tsunami, she controls water. The one with the light blue hair with the white streaks is Setsuna, she controls ice. The one with the white hair with streaks of gray is Tsuyki and she controls the moon. The last sister is the green head one, her name is Flora and she controls forest nature type of stuff."  
  
Everyone nodded to show that they were listening.  
  
"The brown head one is my brother Darien. He controls the Earth..he also is perverted. The red headed one is my other brother Kenshin (sorry.I couldn't think of a name), he is sorta my twin, but he has pure red hair. He controls fire."  
  
Suddenly the room got chilly and everyone started to shake.  
  
"Turn the chill off Setsuna.don't have to freeze us." Denise said looking at her sister.  
  
"Who are these people?" Setsuna asked stopping the frost from blowing on them.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm Kagome."  
  
"I'm Sango."  
  
"I'm the lovely Miroku. Will you please bear my child?"  
  
Setsuna's eyes narrowed and her hands began to glow white.  
  
"Now, now calm down. he's joking. Don't freeze him." Sango said as Inuyasha dragged Miroku away.  
  
"Why are ya here?" Setsuna asked looking at her sister. "Hey.you look like my old friend Kikiyo." Setsuna said looking at Kagome.  
  
"Don't compare me with that wench!!" Kagome said.  
  
"Gomen, gomen. Didn't mean to spark something inside. So is it true that she turned slutty?" Denise shrugged her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't met her yet."  
  
"Was I talking to you? I'm talking to Kagome!" Setsuna looked at Kagome.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Now do you want us to tell you why we are here?" Inuyasha asked. He was getting fed up with the girl chat.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We wanna start a band." Kagome said.  
  
As soon as she said that Tsunami came in and ran into Denise.  
  
"Whoops, sorry sis!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you.no running in the house!" Denise said with her eyes like this @@.  
  
"Help. me." Denise said still on the floor. Sango and Kagome pulled her up and shook her so she can snap out of it.  
  
"Oh. let me show you the equipment." Denise said.  
  
Everyone followed her to the second floor.  
  
"What'cha doing sis?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"We going to start a band." Denise said stopping at the door.  
  
"Before we go in, who is who?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I'm the singer!" Kagome said.  
  
"I'm the back-up singer!" Denise said.  
  
"Manager.no one else can have it!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Producer!" Miroku said.  
  
"Drummer!" Sango said.  
  
"Electric piano!" Tsunami said. Everyone looked at her with a questionable look.  
  
"What.I wanna be in the band too!"  
  
"Fine." Denise mumbled.  
  
"I'll be the guitarist!" Setsuna said.  
  
"OK.jobs are chosen can we go now?" Kagome said.  
  
"Alright." Denise said opening the door. Everyone ran inside and took their instrument.  
  
"Now." Denise said and everyone groaned.  
  
"What ya'll don't want to name the band?"  
  
"Fine." Everyone mumbled.  
  
"Ok, I got a name.it's the 'Ice Angels'!" Setsuna said.  
  
"It ain't good and you know it!" Denise shouted.  
  
"I think ya should be the 'Fire Demons'!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Okay.it sounds evil." Kagome responded.  
  
"Come on peeps. let's get singing. I wanna see ya ladies make me drool!"  
  
As soon as Miroku said that Tsuyki and Flora walked past the door. Miroku started to drool and Sango threw the drum at him knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Baka Hentai!" Sango said.  
  
"Ready?" Inuyasha asked everyone.  
  
"Hai!" The girls said.  
  
"Wait! Before you start. do you know anyone named Kouga?" Tsuyki asked.  
  
"Yeah. damn bastard." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Good I have two request! One, kick Kouga's ass tomorrow and.Two, tell me the date of ya Homecoming Dance. I want to come and give him a special surprise."  
  
With that everyone shook their heads in agreement and she left with Flora.  
  
"Sango pick up your drum so we can begin." Denise said.  
  
Sango did what she said and they began to play and sing.  
(Kagome)  
Kami ga sora ni moeagaru  
Karada ga honoo no you yo  
  
(Denise)  
Ya da wa nande kou naru no  
Honto ni mou okotchau kara  
  
(Kagome)  
Koi wo shi-te setsunai mama  
Amai yume wo mitetai no ni  
Yurusenai aitsura no sei yo  
  
(Denise)  
Yappari watashi yarukkyanai ne  
Tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo  
Sou yo sore made ganbaranakutcha  
Mezamenasai aoi senshi yo  
  
(Kagome )  
Donna warui hito datte  
Suki nara shinjite miru no  
  
(Denise)  
Sore wo riyou suru nante  
Sonna no yatcha ikenai no yo  
  
(Kagome)  
Itsu datte mamoritai no  
Anata no tame tonde yuku wa  
Ai dake ga kagirinai enajii  
  
(Denise)  
Nee watash-itachi yarukkyanai ne  
Onna no ko no junjou misete yaru no yo  
Nani ga nan de mo ganbaranakucha  
Mune ni chikau ai no senshi yo  
  
(Kagome)  
Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne  
Tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo  
Sou yo sore made ganbaranakutcha  
Mezamenasai ai no senshi yo  
  
As they finished they said bye to the sisters and the gang said bye.  
  
A/N: So there you go. Another chapter done!! Now what a forget to mention.Where are my reviews!?! I won't update until you send in the reviews! Oh if all ya people reading this part.Can you read my other story called: Reach for Tomorrow. I know there is only one chapter because I haven't had an idea for awhile. So if you have any idea about what I can do to this story, just review it. But please. no Flames!!! I'm already low on reviews, so you don't have to make me feel even badder.  
  
Ja Ne!! 


	6. Surprise, Surprise! Kouga gets jumped an...

A/n: What up my people? I wanna thank all my reviewers for the wonderful comments! I also wanna wish all ya a Merry Christmas! So enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 6: Surprise, Surprise! Kouga gets jumped and mysterious phones call!  
  
Thursday came and Kagome walked out of her house wearing tight black leather pants and a white tank top with a fish net wrapped around the shirt. As she walked a black car came up to her.  
  
"What do you know.it's Kagome." Kikiyo grinned sticking her head out of the window.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, bastard." Kagome said walking pass the car.  
  
"Listen to me bitch! Inuyasha is mine, so stay away from him."  
  
"Damn.how many people gonna tell me to stay away from Inu." Kagome muttered.  
  
"You know what Kikiyo?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'm going to show you something." Kagome pretended to get something from her pocket and formed a fist.  
  
"What is it?" Kikiyo asked.  
  
"Come here and I'll show ya.It's from Inuyasha."  
  
"Really!?" Kikiyo leaned towards Kagome's hand. Kagome took one look at her and punched her in the eye. She then spit in Kikiyo's face.  
  
"Baka!" Kagome said as she continued walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So when are we gonna go after Kouga?" Kagome spat out startling the gang.  
  
"At lunch." Sango mumbled. Kagome looked at Sango's frown and Miroku's perverted grin.  
  
"What'cha do Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Me? I didn't do nothing"  
  
"He did the usual.but he went too far with it." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Higurashi!!"  
  
The door slammed open and Kikiyo stumbled in.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Someone got jumped!" a kid yelled.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Kikiyo and everyone started to laugh uncontrollable. The boys fell on the floor with tears in their eyes. The girls put their hands on their face and laughed . Kikiyo had a black eye, her hair was messy, and you can see trace of spit from her left eye trailing down to her mouth.  
  
"Yo.who.did that?" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"That kinky ho right there!" Kikiyo sneered. With that Kagome stopped laughing.  
  
"Who the hell you calling a kinky ho bitch?" Kagome sneered.  
  
Everyone stopped laughing and watched intently.  
  
"You, bastard."  
  
"Say it in my face whore."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Kikiyo walked up to Kagome and repeated what she said. Kagome looked at her and with a quick movement she punched Kikiyo in the other eye, spat on her and kicked her while she was on the floor.  
  
"Bitch." Kagome muttered while everyone clapped. Kagome smiled and went to her seat.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Mr. Takanasha voice boomed.  
  
Everyone except for her friends pointed at her.  
  
"Snitches!" Kagome sneered.  
  
"Kagome, what did you do?"  
  
"What's it to ya?"  
  
"Speak proper English!"  
  
"Fine." Kagome put her feet on the desk.  
  
"Kikiyo came and tripped over my foot, she fell, and while she turned over, Jaken drooled over her face.simple."  
  
"Okay.take out your textbooks and turn to page 16."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gym~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Class, today we are going to play volleyball. Choose five team members." Mrs. Sora yelled.  
  
While doing so, she spit on Kagome.  
  
"Damn.say it, don't spray it. I want the news not the weather."  
  
She wiped the droplets of spit on her towel.  
  
"Did ya choose the team?" Mrs. Sora yelled.  
  
"Did ya choose the team?" Denise mimicked.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Who's saying that?"  
  
"You are one slow teacher. baka."  
  
"Who is saying that?"  
  
"Follow the yellow brick road."  
  
"There is no road."  
  
Denise looked at the others with a puzzled grin. "She always like this?"  
  
"Yup." Miroku said.  
  
"I like her. It's going to be fun torturing her." Denise cackled while cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Issues!" Inuyasha added.  
  
"And I'm proud of it!" Denise sneered at him.  
  
"Shut up! She is announcing who goes against who!" Sango said.  
  
"Okay class! I hope ya are standing next to your team members!"  
  
"Okay class! I hope ya are standing next to your team members!" Denise and Kagome mimicked.  
  
She was getting tired about Denise having fun.  
  
"Inuyasha team will be going against Kikiyo team!"  
  
"Inuyasha team will be going against.WHAT!!" The two girls screamed.  
  
"Why do I have to put up with this bastard!?" Kagome and Kikiyo yelled.  
  
They looked at each other and a low growl came out of Kagome's mouth.  
  
'Who knew she could act like a dog.I like.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Whoa! Did I think that!?"  
  
"Dude shut up! What did I tell you?" Miroku whispered.  
  
"Uhh."  
  
"Stop talking to yourself. You don't need therapy! Remember what happened last time!"  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Okay then!"  
  
"Shut-up and listen!"  
  
"Kay"  
  
"These two teams will go against each other Monday. Also as a reminder.Your Homecoming Dance starts on Saturday night."  
  
"Alright!!"  
  
"Hey Inu- babe.wanna go with me?" Kikiyo cooed.  
  
"HELL NO!"  
  
"Can I borrow this?"  
  
Denise took the volleyball from the teacher and engulfed it with flames.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
Denise handed the ball to Kagome and Kagome quickly threw it at Kikiyo. It burned the top of her head. The teens in the gym started laughing while Kikiyo ran around the room screaming. Just then the bell rung signaling the teens to go to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn! Finally it's lunch!" Kagome yelled. Without looking in front of her, she bumped into someone. It happened to be Kouga.  
  
"Well, well, well. Just the person we were looking for." Kagome sneered while cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Well, well, well indeed!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Sango and Miroku began to ready their fist. But Denise's hands glowed red and in a low growl she said, "It's payback time for what'cha did to my sister!"  
  
By now, Kouga was shaking.  
  
"Your s-sister? Kouga whimpered. His answered was just a simple nod.  
  
"Oh.that bitch that I played for this other girl! She was very helpful as my---"  
  
He was cut off when Denise punched him, then Kagome and Sango, and finally the two boys. They punched and kicked him and Denise burned him. When lunch finished Kouga was knocked out with bruises and burnt marks.  
  
"Well, that took away all my stress." Kagome said yawning.  
  
"Yeah.came one, we have to go to History." Sango grumbled.  
  
"Right with you my beloved!" Miroku grinned.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Sango snapped.  
  
"But I thought you like the name?"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"But beloved!"  
  
Sango slapped him with a hammer.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She always keep a spare weapon." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Right."  
  
They continued walking to the classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Afterschool~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See ya!" Kagome yelled as Sango, Miroku, and Denise left. Inuyasha was walking ahead with Kagome closely behind.  
  
"So where do you live?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I live between Sunset Ave. and Main St."  
  
"Cool that's where I live, too!"  
  
"Cool." Kagome mumbled. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Inuyasha stopped at the corner while she kept on going.  
  
*Beep Beep!*  
  
"Watch out!!"  
  
Inuyasha ran on the street and grabbed Kagome. She finally snapped out of it when she felt someone's arm snake around her waist. She flew off the street.  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"You almost got hit by a car."  
  
She turned around and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. Immediately she felt herself getting lost in his violet eyes.  
  
"I didn't know evil people can daydream, snap out of it weirdo."  
  
"Huh.uhh.yeah."  
  
Inuyasha held his hand out and she grabbed it. Instead of letting go, she held onto it. They continue to walk like this until they came to their houses. She gave Inuyasha a kiss on his lips and began walking up her stairs.  
  
"Aritigato Inu." Kagome whispered and walked inside her house.  
  
'I didn't know the evil like to kiss' he thought as he walked into his house.  
  
"Hi Kagome!"  
  
"Hi mom." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome walked past her mother into the kitchen. The phone rang as soon as she entered. She picked it up.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi?"  
  
"Kagome. you cant hide from me forever. I will come after you.I'm always watching you, my angel."  
  
With that Kagome dropped the phone and fell to the floor, shaking as inhumanly as possible.  
  
A/n: Interesting huh? Anyway all I got to say is send in the reviews and have a happy Christmas! 


	7. Volleyball Tournament: Round one!

A/N: What up ppl! Enjoyed ya holidays? I thank everyone who reviewed my story! Ya all should get Inuyasha plushies for ya rooms! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. So back off ya frickin' lawyers! Ya following me around like lost puppies! I should get the cops on ya stupid stalkers!  
  
Chapter Seven: Volleyball Tournament: Round one!  
  
" Kagome! Kagome! What's wrong?" Ms. Higurashi and Souta ran in the kitchen to see Kagome on the floor.  
  
"H-He's b-back! He's c-coming t-to get me!!" Kagome stuttered.  
  
" Oh dear. Kagome come here." Kagome slowly got up the floor and ran to her mother and sobbed uncontrollable. Ms. Higurashi rocked her daughter back and forth in her arms.  
  
" Sis. are you going to be alright?"  
  
" I don't think so Souta. I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN!!" Kagome sobbed.  
  
" Kami. save my child! I don't want to see her dead again. I don't need to see her blood shed. protect her Kami. We don't need to lose her again." Ms. Higurashi remembered the first time that Kagome died.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^ Flashback^^^^^^^^  
  
" Mom! I'm going to see my boyfriend!"  
  
" Alright! Be back by curfew! And always remember that your father is looking down at you."  
  
" Its okay mom. don't think about it that much." Kagome gave her mother a peck on the cheek before leaving her house.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^ At the Park^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Naraku! Where are you?" Kagome was walking around aimlessly through the park shivering once in awhile.  
  
" I'm right here." A cold voice pierced the quietness of the park. Kagome turned around and saw Naraku stand there.  
  
" Naraku?"  
  
" Transform now!"  
  
" Into what?"  
  
" Don't act smart with me or I'll kill you." By now Kagome was shaking in fear. Naraku never talked to her like that so she was surprise.  
  
" But I thought you loved me." Kagome whimpered. Naraku let out a chilling laughter that made her jump.  
  
" Foolish! I only pretended to love you because I needed your angel powers."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" You are a resurrecting angel! Any type of angels has the power to give one wish to anyone they love. So if you loved me, I would be able to grant the ultimate wish!"  
  
" Which is."  
  
" To be the ruler of the entire world!"  
  
" No Naraku! I won't let you grant this wish!" Naraku grabbed Kagome by the throat and squeezed it so hard it began to bleed.  
  
" Why not?" Naraku hissed.  
  
" Because it is my powers and I get to choose who to grant the wish to!'  
  
" No one disobey me and live! So if you don't listen to me, I will kill you!" Kagome looked at him with hatred. She then grinned at him and said her last words.  
  
" Bite me!" Naraku frowned then smiled as he dug his hands into her chest, ripping out her heart.  
  
^^^^^^^^ Kagome's House^^^^^^^^  
  
" Where is she? It is past her curfew!" Ms. Higurashi was in the living room. She looked at the clock and it read 12:39 a.m.  
  
*Ding- Dong*  
  
" Who could that be?" Ms. Higurashi walked to the door and opened it.  
  
" OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" There laid Kagome soaked in blood. Naraku stood next  
to the dead body and laugh.  
  
" That's what happens when people disobey me!" Naraku vanished without  
leaving a trace.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
" Where am I?" Kagome voice echoed. She was in a dark place and she was  
alone.  
  
" You're dead." A voice echoed back.  
  
" Wha-?" Kagome looked behind her and saw herself in a white silky gown  
with white wings sprouting from her back.  
  
" You're dead. Naraku killed you."  
  
" Oh. how am I supposed to come back alive?"  
  
" Duh! You're a resurrecting angel! You can revive yourself!"  
  
" Oh."  
  
" But before you go, remember that you can only use your power only once.  
If you die again. then you have to depend on a boy who loves you to come  
back alive. Okay?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Alright good-bye! Have fun in your second life!"  
  
" Bye." Kagome voice faded as she waved good-bye to her angel self.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" No!! Nooo!!"  
  
Ms. Higurashi sobbed. She had Souta in her arms and cried her heart out.  
Souta was sobbing hard too. Just then, a bright light emitted from  
Kagome's body. Ms. Higurashi and Souta shielded their eyes from the  
light. When the light subsided, they removed their hands from their eyes  
and gasped. Kagome was standing up and was in her angel outfit. She ran  
to her family and hugged them tight.  
  
" Mom! Souta! I missed ya! I hope I don't die again!" Kagome sobbed.  
  
" We hope too dear. we hope too." Ms. Higurashi whispered back.  
  
^^^^^^^^ End of Flash back ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome stayed home on Friday because she was scared of Naraku getting  
her. Inuyasha came over that day to ask her why she didn't go school.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
" No."  
  
" Tell me."  
  
" No."  
  
" Tell me!"  
  
" God damn it! I said no!!"  
  
" Why didn't you go to school?"  
  
" Because."  
  
" Because what?"  
  
" Because I didn't want to."  
  
" Liar."  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
" I can smell it."  
  
" How can you smell emotions?"  
  
" I have my ways." Inuyasha and Kagome were in the living room arguing.  
Inuyasha smirked and Kagome frowned.  
  
" Fine! I'll tell you. if you can beat me in a staring contest!"  
  
" Deal!" That was the beginning of their staring contest. They stared at  
each other for 15 mins straight. During those15 mins, Ms. Higurashi  
walked in.  
  
" Hello Kagome! Who is this?"  
  
" A friend." Kagome muttered without breaking her concentration.  
  
" Good evening ma'am." Inuyasha greeted.  
  
" Wow. what a polite gentleman! He would be great as a son-in-law!"  
  
" NANI?" Inuyasha and Kagome blinked at the same time and looked at her.  
Their face was red with embarrassment.  
  
" Mom!!!!!!!"  
  
" What dear. It's a great idea that you two should be together! I would  
even get grandchildren!"  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
' Save by the bell' Inuyasha and Kagome thought. They ran to the door and  
opened it. Sango and Denise were standing there with red faces. Inuyasha  
and Kagome looked behind them and saw Miroku on the floor wincing in  
pain.  
  
" Ha ha ha ha ha hah!!!!" The two of them fell to the floor laughing.  
  
" SHUT-UP!!!!" The two girls screamed.  
  
" Why are ya here?"  
  
" We came to have a sleepover that we were talking about on Wednesday."  
  
" Oh yeah. that kind of slipped out of my mind."  
  
" Inuyasha. I always wanted to ask you something." Miroku groaned as he  
slowly stood up. Inuyasha cocked his eyebrows in suspicious.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Where do you live?" Everyone face faulted. Ms. Higurashi came in and  
saw everyone on the floor.  
  
" What happen? Are these the people you said were coming over?"  
  
" Yes mother."  
  
" Well okay. you can have the house for the weekend because I'm going  
over to your aunt to help out with the baby!"  
  
" Okay mother."  
  
" Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
" Yes Ms. Higurashi!" Everyone groaned. (Remember, they are still on the  
floor)  
  
" Matter of fact. I won't be coming back until next week Friday! So  
enjoy!" And with that Ms. Higurashi left the house.  
  
" Can you answer my question Inuyasha?"  
  
" I knew you for how long? Hmm. it was 12 years I knew you and you still  
don't know where I live?"  
  
" Pretty much."  
  
" I live next door."  
  
" Next door where?"  
  
" Next door here!"  
  
" Ohh."  
  
" Okay let's get settle in now and enjoy the party!" Kagome yelled.  
  
" Yeah!!!" Everyone cheered back.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ Monday morning^^^^^^^^  
  
" Come people! It's time to go and beat some slutty ass!" Denise yelled.  
  
" Come on! We're hungry!" Inuyasha whined. Denise walked over to the  
cabinet and grabbed a packet of ramen. She put it in a bowl with water  
and heated it up. She passed it to Inuyasha.  
  
" Alright! Ramen!!"  
  
" Eat it on the way. Anyone else hungry?"  
  
" Yea!!"  
  
" Fine. we'll stop at a café on the way. Now hurry up!" Everyone gather  
they stuff and walked out of the door.  
  
^^^^^^ At school^^^^^^  
  
" Well. why are you five late for class?" Mr. Takanasha asked.  
  
" We were hungry! Damn! We teens deserve to come late if we are hungry!"  
Sango retorted.  
  
"Well, well, well. Aren't we a bit grumpy today."  
  
" Damn right if I'm grumpy you fucking jackass! Kiss my ass and go to  
hell!" Sango yelled in his face.  
  
"Calm down Sango! Bite off someone else head like. Miroku for an  
example!" Kagome whispered.  
  
" Hey!" Miroku retorted.  
  
" Shut it up dumb ass." Inuyasha smacked him in the back of his head and  
went to sit down. Kagome and Denise followed, and then soon after, Miroku  
and Sango sat down.  
  
^^^^^^^ Gym^^^^^^^  
  
" Greeting students!!! This is the first round of the Volleyball  
Tournament!" Mrs. Sora voice boomed.  
  
" Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Will the two teams take their places!"  
  
Inuyasha and his grouped walked over to one side of the net, while Kikiyo  
team, which consisted of Kagura, Kanna, Kouga, Kaguya, and herself, was  
on the other side.  
  
" Hey Inu-baby! If you care about me. would you lose for me?" Just then,  
the volleyball smacked her in the face leaving a red mark there.  
  
" Does that show my love for you?" Inuyasha walked over to the other side  
and took the ball. He then stepped on her stomach.  
  
" Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Inuyasha said sarcastically. He  
turned around and stepped on her hand before going back to his side. His  
team members were rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
" Alright! Let the games begin!" The game began with Inuyasha team ahead  
by 3 points.  
  
^^^^^^15 mins later^^^^  
  
" We have our winners! Inuyasha team by 60 and Kikiyo team by 1!"  
  
" Yea!!!!!!!" The class cheered. Inuyasha 's team was laughing so hard  
they couldn't get up.  
  
" Come on. let's ditch school so we can go shopping for the party on  
Saturday!" Sango yelled out.  
  
" Alright." They got up and walked slowly out of the gym.  
  
A/N: Well that I the end of this chapter. Sorry I just had to make Kikiyo  
team wack. Anyway I probably will update on Thursday. Look forward to it.  
Now can you please review? It would make me so happy if you did!  
  
Ja Ne!! 


	8. Dance Mania

A/N: Hi people!! Thank you all for reviewing my story!! Ya are the best!! I'm sorry I updated so late!! My computer messed up so I couldn't use it for two days!! Baka computer! Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 

Chapter Eight: Dance Mania

*~*~*~*~*~* Mall

" Can we please go?" Inuyasha whined.

" No!!"

" Please?"

"No!!!!! We have to pick out our dresses!"

" We're wearing dresses?" Kagome and Denise asked. Sango smiled.

" Duh! We have to look good!"

" Ya already look hot! I could stare at ya all day!" Miroku was grinning so hard that it was hurting. All the girls looked at him and smacked him.

" Hentai!" The girls muttered. They stopped at a store called Pretty Girl (it actually exist).

The girls walked in and the two boys walked away.

" Where are we going?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked at him and smirked.

" You wanna stay there to carry the girls bags?"

" Nah…"

" Okay then… we're going to the Anime store."

" Alright." The boys walked towards the store talking about the party.

^^^^ Pretty Girls^^^^

The girls walked in and stared in amazement at the dresses they had. Three girls walked up to them and instantly hugged Kagome and Sango.

" Hi girls!! I haven't seen ya in ages!"

" Hey Setsuna, Tsunami, and Tsuyki!" Sango and Kagome greeted them back.

" Ya ready for the performance today?" Tsuyki asked.

" Yeah!!" The girls cheered.

" Let's get shopping!!" Sango yelled. The girls split up and searched for their dresses. 

*~*~*~*~*

Sango looked through the aisles of clothes and finally spotted what she wanted. It was a long gown and was pure silk. It was magenta and had jewels going across the bottom of the gown. She took it from the rack and went to the cash register.

*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*

Kagome was walking slowly through aisles looking at every dress carefully. She stopped when she saw the most beautiful dress ever. It was a pure silk dress that sparkled. It was white with a blue sash at the waist. On the sash, pearls were sewn on it. Kagome picked it up and walked slowly to the cash register.

*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*

Denise was walking quickly through the aisles when she saw the perfect dress. She slipped when she tried to stop. The people looked at her from where they were and she glared at them, they turned around and went back to what she was doing. She looked at the dress with starry eyes. The dress was red with rubies on it had a dragon going from the right shoulder all the way to the left hand bottom. She took it and went to the cash register.

*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*

Tsuyki, Setsuna, and Tsunami already picked out their dresses. Tsuyki bought a white dress with golden glitters all over it.

Setsuna bought a baby blue dress that had no straps. It ruffled out at the bottom.

Tsunami bought a dark blue dress that had a lighter blue sash. It was silk. When the girls finished purchased their dresses, they went to the jewelry store. They all bought necklaces to match their dresses.

Kagome got a pearl necklace with pearls earrings.

Sango got an amethyst necklace with matching earrings.

Denise got a ruby necklace and earrings.

Setsuna got turquoise necklace and earrings.

Tsunami got a sapphire necklace and earrings.

And Tsuyki got a diamond necklace and earrings. They left the store and went to an

Accessory store to buy matching gloves. After that, they went to look for the boys.

*~*~*~*~*

When the boys came out of the Anime store, they had two bags of DVDs and games. 

" Are you glad that we side-stepped the girls?" Inuyasha asked was reading the back of one of the games he bought. He bumped into someone and dropped his bags.

" Yeah!!! I found them girls!" Inuyasha looked and saw Sango in front of him.

" Can ya hold our stuff?" Kagome asked.

" Why?" Miroku asked.

" Because we have to buy our shoes. After we buy our shoes, then we can go!" Sango chirped. The other girls just nodded and went on chatting with each other 

" Where did you get so much money?" The boys looked at their bags with suspicion.

" Flora won a lottery of 10 million dollars last week. So I decided to take out around a thousand dollars out of the bank for today."

" Ohhh…"

" Come on! Let's go! I wanna go now!" Kagome wailed. Everyone nodded and began walking to the shoe store.

*~*~*~*~*

" Hey Kagome!! You got mail!" Sango screamed. Kagome walked down the stairs and grabbed the mail from Sango. Sango left Kagome in the kitchen as she went to the living room with everyone else. Kagome opened the mail and read it.

**_Dear Kagome,_**

****

**_ It looks like you found someone to love. Don't you remember when you met me? Don't worry though; I would get him too, along with you. I'm watching you carefully, each and everyday. I will get you and you will not come back alive! I will see to it personally! Just wait for it! I'm so close to you that I can smell your fear. Don't think that your half demon, Inuyasha, will stop me because I'm sure that you haven't even told him about me. But don't worry Kagome; I will see you soon. You may have thought that I was killed, but I'm stronger than you think. I will take the power you have, the famous power of the Shikon no Tama! _**

****

**_ I'm watching you my angel,_**

**_ Naraku_**

****

****

Kagome was shaking when she finished reading the letter. Inuyasha was behind her all the time when she read the letter. Inuyasha was angry that this Naraku knew about his hanyou form. Kagome began to cry quietly thinking about the letter.

"I don't want Naraku to hurt Inuyasha. I-I love him and I can't bear to lose him." 

Kagome kept repeating this to herself and out loud. Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer as he watched the girl break down mentally. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and began to rock her in his arms. She turned around and saw Inuyasha violet eyes. She began to cry harder in his chest.

" It's okay Kagome. I will protect you. Even if I die, it would only mean that I died because I was protecting you. He won't get you."

" But I don't want to lose you!" Kagome sobbed.

" And I don't want to lose you, Kag." Inuyasha whispered.

" I was already lost once, Inuyasha. If I die again, I won't come back again."

" That won't happen Kagome. I won't let it."

" Thank you Inuyasha… I guess you heard my feelings towards you." Kagome mumbled blushing slightly. He only smirked and looked at Kagome. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked down at her, and then looked at the time.

" We better get dress. The dance is in 40 mins." Kagome nodded and went up to her room.

*~*~*~*~*

" So Kagome, where were you?" Denise asked. The girls were fixing up in Kagome's room, while the boys were changing in the living room.

" We were in the kitchen talking."

" About what?" Tsunami pressured on.

" How Miroku is a perv." Kagome smiled thinking about a scene in a movie similar to this situation.

" Okay…" Tsuki then whispered something to Sango and Sango nodded. 

" When our instruments coming?" Kagome asked.

" It has been delivered to the school." Setsuna said.

"Hey girls!!!!!!!!! The limo is here!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled from the living room.

" The limo is white!! Alright!!" Miroku cheered.

" Hold on, guys!! We're coming!!" The girls finished putting on their jewelries and they ran downstairs. Miroku gawked at every single on of them. Inuyasha only gawked at Kagome.

" Shall we go?" 

" Okay!" They climbed in the limo and drove to the school.

*~*~*~*~*

Everyone in school was shocked when they saw the white limo pull up in front of the school. The gang stepped out of the limo and began walking towards the gym. When they entered, Kikiyo walked up to Inuyasha.

" Hey Inu-baby… wanna dance with me?"

" HELL NO!!" Inuyasha screamed.

" Why would you not dance with me? You rather hang out with that wench you punched me?"

" Yes I would! Beside, you shouldn't call _my_ Kagome a wench."

" W-w-wait… you just said '_my Kagome_'. What does that mean?"

" What it sounds like. She belongs to me." Kikiyo looked at Inuyasha then at Kagome and began to cry.

" Why did you do this to me?" She sobbed.

" Because I never liked you! So bug off."

" She's a whore, Inuyasha!"

" And you are a bitch!" Kagome mumbled.

" Hey you two! We have to get going! We are going on in 10 mins! Also we don't want to miss Tsuki sing!" Denise was calling them from the stage. They left Kikiyo and walk to the back of the stage. When they got there, Tsuki was walking to the mike. Mr. Takanasha took the mike and cleared his voice.

" Greetings kids!! Welcome to the Homecoming Dance!! We are having various people coming on stage to sing for ya! So put your hand together for Tsuki!!!" 

Everyone cheered and the men were throwing wolf calls at Tsuki and Denise when they walked up to the mikes. Tsuki began to sing.

****
    
    Verse 1:
    
    This is where I've got to draw the line.
    
    'Cause I refuse to let you think you can play with my mind.
    
    Always seems that you think that I'm blind.
    
    'Cause there's always certain times when you're hard to find.
    
    You're on the go, I'm on the go, we're on the go.
    
    I can't catch you no more, can't see you no more.
    
    And it no longer can be ignored.
    
    'Cause at once upon a time it was you I adored.
    
    You disappeared and left me here out in the cold.
    
    And the absence of you is hurting my soul.
    
    Didn't know there was an end of the road.
    
    It was so easy for you just to let it all go.
    
    Chorus:
    
    **Denise**
    
    And I refuse
    
    **Tsuyki**
    
    I refuse to have one more sleepless night.
    
    **Denise**
    
    I refuse
    
    **Tsuyki**
    
    I refuse to let a tear fall from my eye.
    
    **Denise**
    
    I refuse
    
    **Tsuyki**
    
    I refuse to continue to try.
    
    I felt like I would die. Or I could break down and cry.
    
    **Denise**
    
    And I refuse
    
    **Tsuyki**
    
    I refuse to let you walk back through that door.
    
    **Denise**
    
    I refuse
    
    **Tsuyki**
    
    I refuse to let you hurt me any more.
    
    **Denise**
    
    And I refuse
    
    **Tsuyki**
    
    I refuse to continue to ignore
    
    The fact I fell to the floor the day you walked out my door.
    
    **Denise**
    
    Hook:
    
    (And I refuse) No way I can take it baby,
    
    (I refuse) No way I can take it baby,
    
    (And I refuse) No way
    
    But I refuse to take it any more.
    
    **Tsuyki**
    
    Verse 2:
    
    Remember when I told you I could feel the change. (Change)
    
    You don't touch me the same(the same), dont hold me the same(the same).
    
    Now I don't want you to take all the blame.
    
    Cuz I know I had those moments when I caused the pain.
    
    Its back and forth, just like a war, with you and me.(with you and me)
    
    See we both disagree, than we ever agree
    
    This ain't nothing like I thought it would be.
    
    Was it all just a dream, was it ever in my reach?
    
    Chorus:
    
    **Denise**
    
    And I refuse
    
    **Tsuyki**
    
    I refuse to have one more sleepless night.
    
    **Denise**
    
    I refuse
    
    **Tsuyki**
    
    I refuse to let a tear fall from my eye.
    
    **Denise**
    
    I refuse
    
    **Tsuyki**
    
    I refuse to continue to try.
    
    I felt like I would die. Or I could break down and cry.
    
    **Denise**
    
    And I refuse
    
    **Tsuyki**
    
    I refuse to let you walk back through that door.
    
    **Denise**
    
    I refuse
    
    **Tsuyki**
    
    I refuse to let you hurt me any more.
    
    **Denise**
    
    And I refuse
    
    **Tsuyki**
    
    I refuse to continue to ignore
    
    The fact I fell to the floor the day you walked out my door.
    
    **Denise**
    
    Hook:
    
    No way I can take it baby,
    
    No way I can take it baby,
    
    No way
    
    But I refuse to take it any more.
    
    **Tsuyki**
    
    No, no, no way I can take it baby,
    
    No, no, no way I can take it baby,
    
    No, no way
    
    But I refuse to take it any more.

Everyone clapped loudly as the girls walked of stage. The members of the Fire Demons walked on stage with their instruments. Tsuyki came back and took the mike again.

" Alright people!!!!! I would like to say one thing to the boy I use to admire. Kouga…you are a bastard!!! You are a fucking bastard!!! Cheating on me for a whore you found on the street! And you know what girls?? I think you should stay away from Kouga because he is going to rape you and try to use you as a sex toy!!"

" What!!!!!!!" Denise yelled from her place. She hoped from the stage and found Kouga next to the punch table. She grabbed him from his collar.

" That is what you did to my sister? **You** * punch*** fucking** * slap* **bastard**!! How the hell are you gonna do something like that to her!! I should kill you!! You almost dirtied my younger sister with your seeds?? I should kill you here and now!"

" Denise!! Stop it!!" Sango, Kagome, her sisters, Inuyasha, and Miroku ran up to her and took Kouga away from her. The girls around Kouga slapped him and the boys punched. Inuyasha was clearly happy about Kouga getting hurt, so before he threw him out of the gym, he kicked him and punched him, and then threw him into the wall. Back in the gym, the girls pinned Denise to the wall.

" Calm down Denise!! We have to perform now!"

" Fine… but if I see him again, I'm gonna kill him!"

" Alright! Just calm down so you can perform." The girls stopped and walked to the stage. They got into position and Kagome began to sing
    
    Free up your mind
    
    Ooh alright
    
    Let the music free up your mind
    
    Free up your mind, free up your mind
    
    **Kagome**
    
    Hey you over there
    
    I know you got a problem but don't despair
    
    See me? I have no soul
    
    Tell about myself with a rock and roll
    
    There must be something that you're longing to be
    
    Give it to the rhythm, let the music
    
    **Kagome and Denise**
    
    (Chorus) 
    
    Free up your mind (let the music free up your mind)
    
    And it will help you to find (let the music help you to find)
    
    The beats will give you a sign (ooh, let the music free up your mind)
    
    Free up your mind
    
    **Denise**
    
    Hey you over there
    
    Don't wanna hear the rest of it? I don't care
    
    See me? Believe in you
    
    Gotta help yourself, but you've gone undo
    
    There must be something that you're longing to say
    
    Give it to the rhythm, let the music
    
    **Both**
    
    (Chorus)
    
    Hey you, hey you
    
    Hey you, hey you
    
    Hey you, hey you
    
    Hey hey, free up your mind
    
    **Sango**
    
    Hey you over there
    
    I know you got a problem but don't despair
    
    See me? I have no soul
    
    Tell about myself with a rock and rock and roll (roll, roll)
    
    Rock and roll (echoes)
    
    **All**
    
    (Chorus)
    
    Hey you, hey you (let the music free up your mind)
    
    Hey you, hey you (let the music help you to find)
    
    Hey you (ooh, let the music free up your mind
    
    Free up your mind)
    
    Hey you, hey you
    
    Hey you, hey you
    
    Hey you, hey you
    
    Free up your mind
    
    Everyone clapped hard after the girls finished their song. They took their instruments off the stage and join the crowd.
    
    " Alright!! Give it up for the Fire Demons!! Before ya continue with the party, we are having a karaoke contest of 1,000,000,000 dollars!!" Mr. Takanasha yelled.
    
    Everyone gawked in amazement at the teacher. A burst of excitement went through the crowd as they whispered to each other.
    
    " Who is going to try it out? Just two people at a time!"
    
    " I'll go!" Kagome raised her hand. Someone else raised his or her hand, but Kagome didn't see whom.
    
    " Alright!! We got two people to sing!" Kagome walked up the stairs leading to the stairs. When she got there she saw Kikiyo standing there.
    
    " I'll teach you a lesson about stealing my husband!"
    
    " He ain't yours… he's mine."
    
    " Opponents take your mikes and Kikiyo will start first." 
    
    The song ' Dearest' started to play and she began to sing. She sung horrible, that everyone covered their ears and ran outside. She finished to see that everyone was gone.
    
    " Is she done?" A kid whispered. Setsuna nodded and everyone slowly walked back in. Kagome was on the stage laughing.
    
    " Kagome! It is your turn!" Kagome regained herself and looked at the screen. It showed ' My Only Love'.
    
    ' No sweat! I love this song!' Kagome thought as she began to sing.
    
    Deep in my soul,
    
    Love so strong,
    
    It takes control.
    
    Now we both know,
    
    The secrets bared,
    
    The feelings show.
    
    Driven far apart,
    
    I make a wish,
    
    On a shooting star.
    
    There will come a day,
    
    Somewhere far away,
    
    In your arms I'll stay,
    
    My only love.
    
    Even though you're gone,
    
    Love will still live on,
    
    The feeling is so strong,
    
    My only love.
    
    There will come a day,
    
    Somewhere far away,
    
    In your arms I'll stay,
    
    My only love.
    
    My only love.
    
    You've reached the deepest part,
    
    Of the secret in my heart,
    
    I've known it from the start,
    
    My only love,
    
    My only love.
    
    Kagome finished up the song and bowed. Everyone clapped and whistled at her as she stepped back.
    
    " And the winner is………" Mr. Takanasha started. Kikiyo was biting her nails and Kagome was observing her own nails.
    
    " Kagome Higurashi!!!!!!!"
    
    " Alright!!!" She cheered.
    
    " What??" Kikiyo screamed in anger.
    
    " I was better than her!!"
    
    " You wish!" Kagome yelled at her as she grabbed her prized money. She hopped down the stage and was greeted by her friends hugging her. Sango gave her a cup full of punch and they all raised their cups and said: 
    
    " A toast to Kagome!!" As they cheered, Kikiyo was charging at Kagome. Inuyasha noticed this and threw a quarter on the floor.
    
    " Hey Kag… you dropped a quarter!"
    
    " I did?" Kagome bended down to grab it when she felt someone trip over her. 
    
    * Splash* 
    
    Kagome got up and saw Kikiyo in the punch bowl. Everyone was laughing at her with punches squirting out of their noses.
    
    " Slut." Inuyasha mumbled as he poured his punch on her.
    
    " Bitch." Kagome muttered.
    
    " Whore." Sango said still laughing.
    
    " Hoe." Miroku said laughing harder.
    
    " Ruined my drink." Denise groaned.
    
    " Fucking asshole!" Setsuna yelled.
    
    " Eww! Is that a hair?" Tsunami whimpered.
    
    " Wench!" Tsuyki spit in her face. 
    
    They had all poured their drinks on Kikiyo and laughed harder on their way to the limo.
    
    A/N: Well that's it!! End of this chapter!!! Now would you pretty please review my story!!


	9. Another Phonecall

A/n: Hey! I missed ya! I thank all the people who didn't give up on the story! Ya are so sweet! Anyway, here's your chapter.

Spaces to be in roommates are running out. I got 2 more spaces to offer. (Hey the dorm is type big! Of course it needs some Kikiyo bashing campers in there!)

 Chapter 9: Another phone call

" Whoo-hoo!!! That party was great!"  Kagome yelled. 

The gang had just came home from the dance. They had dropped Tsuki, Setsuna, and Tsunami home and arrived at Kagome's home at 2:00 a.m.

" I'm pooped." Miroku yawned.

" How can you still be cheerful?" Inuyasha asked as he stumbled in the house. 

Sango was already asleep as she quietly rested on Denise's shoulder.

" Aww sleeping like a baby…*yawn* I'm need to catch some zzzs." 

" Let's get Sango in the room." Kagome whispered. 

The three girls went up to the room and the boys changed in the living room.

" Had fun, yashie?"

"Don't call me that, monk."

"What did you and Kagome did in that kitchen today?" Miroku asked slyly as he sat on the couch. 

Inuyasha 's face turned a crimson red.

" N-nothing…"

" Liar. "

Inuyasha plopped right next to him.

" Fine… you wanna here what we did?"

Miroku eagerly nodded his head. Inuyasha yelled in Miroku 's ears

"NOTHING YOU PERV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ah!!!! My eardrums! !"

"Shut up down there!!" Kagome and Denise yelled.

" I ain't do nothing!!"

" Liar!"

" Help! I'm being molested!" 

When the girls ran down the stairs they saw Inuyasha beating the bloody pulp out of Miroku.

" Would ya SHUT-UP!!! I'll burn off ya heads if you don't!" Denise yelled.

"Damn… you are insane." Miroku said.

" You wanna be the first one!?"

" No ma'am!"

" Now go back to sleep and stop molesting each other!" Kagome yelled.

A frown appeared on Inuyasha 's face. 

" Hey! I don't go that way!!"

" Whatever…fag."

" What did say!?"

" Oh nothing. Denise let's go."

"Ai ai Capt.'"

The girls marched off and the boys fell asleep on the couches.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Dream sequence

I was running. I didn't know whom I was running from, but I had a feeling that he was close by. I turned and I saw him. It was Naraku shaped like a spider. He chased me down and yelled out those same words

" I'll get you soon."

(End of Dream sequence)

*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up startled at her dream. She was sweating all over and her body quivered in fear.

"I-it m-must've been a dream… I need some water."

Kagome got up and quietly went to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and began to walk back, but the phone began to ring.

' Wonder who is calling me at this time of night?'

She picked up the phone and answered.

" Hello?"

"Ka-go-me…"

"W-who's this?"

" The clock is ticking… one o'clock I'll be there. I'll take the Shikon no Tama from you then kill you so that all your little friends can see."

" What do you want from me?"

" The ultimate power."

"W-what ultimate power?"

  
" The clock is ticking… but for your pleasure I'll see you right now…"

The phone went down and Kagome felt an arm snake around her neck.

"AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A/n: Nice chapter right? It was short but what else could I have written about? I'm brain dead. Oh something is going to happen in chapter 10… enjoy!!


	10. Disappearing

A/n: Hey!! Thanks for the emails! I really appreciate them! Now on to the story!

Last time….

" Hello?"

"Ka-go-me…"

"W-who's this?"

" The clock is ticking… one o'clock I'll be there. I'll take the Shikon no Tama from you then kill you so that all your little friends can see."

" What do you want from me?"

" The ultimate power."

"W-what ultimate power?"

  
" The clock is ticking… but for your pleasure I'll see you right now…"

The phone went down and Kagome felt an arm snake around her neck.

"AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chapter 10:  Disappearing 

"AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. There stood Naraku resting his head on her shoulder.

"Aww…. Don't be afraid of me Kagome. I'm not going to kill you…yet." His voice whispered.

" Leave me alone… Or I'll get Inuyasha on you!!"

"As I said before. Your little pup ain't going to do shit."

" Just go away!!"

" Touchy," Naraku mumbled as he stroked Kagome's hair. " You gonna see me again soon."

" Get your fucking hands off of Kagome!!"

The two of them looked to see Inuyasha standing there. 

"Well…ain't it Lassie coming to the rescue! Too bad there isn't any barn on fire."

" Shut up with that lame joke." Inuyasha yelled.

" Inuyasha isn't a dog!! He doesn't even look like one!" 

"Aww…he didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"I-I'm sorry Kagome."

"Sorry for what? Tell me what?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha. His bangs covered his eyes, shielding his emotion.

"I'll leave ya alone." With that, Naraku dissipated.

"I'm a demon."

"No you're not! You have no fangs! You have no claws! You're a regular 16 year old boy!"

"If I show you, promise you wont tell."

"Promise."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. His body gave a violent jerk before he relaxed. Kagome saw that his hair was silver. He opened his eyes and she saw beautiful amber eyes. On top of his head were two puppy ears.

"' If you don't like me now, you can kick me out and pretend you never knew me."

"Why would I do that? I could never forget you."

" But I'm a hanyou! Humans hate me! Demons hate me! I-I'm an outcast." Inuyasha sat on the floor.

" I know how you feel." Kagome said as she sat down next to him.

" No one knows how I feel!"

" But I can imagine." Kagome whispered as she pet his ears. He quietly purred and she giggled.

" I guess I should turn back, now."

The phone rang and Kagome's body tensed. She picked up the phone.

" H-hello?"

"  1:00"

" What?"

" I'll be here at 1:00. I'll be here when you least expect it."

" What do you want?"

"_Fall into deep slumber. Disappear within your dreams and don't wake up till you experience the power you share. Lose your soul, lose your mind, and show that you have nothing inside. Keep a blank face, showing that you don't exist."_

The phone went dead and Kagome stood there.

"Kagome?"

She didn't answer.

" Kagome?"

Still didn't answer.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die." Kagome quietly chanted. 

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to die."

"Kagome snap out of it!" Inuyasha spun Kagome around and saw Kagome's eyes blank.

" Kagome!! Kagome!!"

"1:00…1:00…1:00"

" Kagome!! Wake up!! Do it for your mother! Do it for your friends! Do it…do it for me." Inuyasha shook her harder.

"Nothing exists."

"Kagome!! Come on!! Wake up!! I need you!! Come on!! Don't leave me!!"

Kagome fell to the floor. Inuyasha dropped to the floor holding her tightly.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Where am I?"

Kagome wondered around searching the dark. 

" I thought I was with Inuyasha. But then… he called."

Kagome turned and heard a voice.

"Kagome!! Wake up!! I love you!! Come on!!"

"Inuyasha…loves me?"

"Kago…"

It went silent.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" Kagome yelled. She sat on the floor and began to cry.

"I want to go home!!! I want to see my friends!! I want to see Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled.  Her tears floated in the air.

"Why me!!! How come it wasn't Kikiyo Naraku went after? I wanted a peaceful life!!"

Kagome looked around and saw her tears had changed into bubbles. All the bubbles contained pictures in them.

"Hey it's Denise and Sango! Then here's a picture of Miroku! And…Inuyasha!"

She named all the pictures one by one. 

"You love him."

"Who said that?" Kagome asked as she looked around.

"Aren't you back early."

Kagome spun around and saw her angel form standing there.

"Hey! I remember you!"

"Of course you do! You weren't gone a long time."

" How do I get back?"

"Did Naraku do this to you"

" Yup."

"My gosh! Do you have something he wants?"

"Something call the Shikon no Tama."

"Oh my…didn't know he'll go after it this soon. You do know you're the reincarnation of Midoriko, the priestess that created the jewel, right?"

" Uh…no."

"Crap…what was your question?"

"How do I get out of this place?"

"Inuyasha admitted his love for you, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you?"

"Uh…"'

"I take that as no. Admit your feelings, you'll be release. Weren't you listening to the spell Naraku chanted to you?"

" Yeah. It said, 'fall into deep slumber. Disappear within your dreams and don't wake up till you experience the power you share. Lose your soul, lose your mind, and show that you have nothing inside. Keep a blank face, showing that you don't exist' How is that suppose to help me?"

"Listen to the second line…you can tell what it means".

" Nuh-uh."

"Are you dense or something?"

" No!!"

"He means that you and 'puppy' have to feel the same way in order to awaken."

"Oh…what do you mean?"

"You **are **dense!! Do Inuyasha like you?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"All right then! You can leave now."

" Huh?"

"Go already! The light is waiting for you! Oh and tell Naraku I will see him soon! Toodle-lu!"

~*~*~*~*~ *

Everyone surrounded Kagome's body. Sango was crying and Denise was staring off into space Miroku was setting a prayer. Inuyasha stood over by the wall punching the wall.

"Fucking bastard! Why'd he wanted Kagome for?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"This creep appeared at 3:00 harassing Kagome. I tried to stop him and he disappeared. Then the phone rang and Kagome answered it. All of a sudden, her face was blank and she would answer me."'''

"What was his name?" Miroku asked.

"Don't know."

"Describe him." Denise said.

"Long black hair, red eyes. Very pale."

"Naraku."

"Who?" Everyone was now looking at Denise.

"Naraku. He was charged for murdering a girl last year. He's the leader of the spider gang. He's a very notorious and dangerous guy. What did Kagome say in her trance?"

"She kept on saying 1:00 and I don't want to die."

" Sniff her."

"What?"

"Sniff her."

"Why?"

"You will smell the same thing I smelt when I first met her."

Inuyasha sniffed Kagome and frowned.

"It smells like her heart has been touched before…she has a different smell on her."

"What does it mean?" Sango sniffled.

"It means she was the teenager killed by Naraku last year."

"How could she be alive then?" Miroku asked. Denise sighed and sat on the couch.

"There are four different types you can be: A demon, a miko, a human, or a angel. Humans die and could never be revived. Mikos can't be revived either. Demons need transferred blood from the same type of demon. Angels can resurrect themselves, but only once."

"So there's one possibility." Miroku whispered.

"I'm an angel."

A/n: Here is ya story. Took 2 days to write it. So don't complain. Anyway, can ya send in the reviews? I'm 30 away from a hundred. See ya later!


	11. Volleyball Tournament: Semifinals

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had a writer's block! Anyway, here is the chapter ya have been waiting for!!!

Chapter 11: Volleyball Tournament Semi-finals!

Last Time

"What does it mean?" Sango sniffled.

"It means she was the teenager killed by Naraku last year."

"How could she be alive then?" Miroku asked. Denise sighed and sat on the couch.

"There are four different types you can be: A demon, a miko, a human, or a angel. Humans die and could never be revived. Mikos can't be revived either. Demons need transferred blood from the same type of demon. Angels can resurrect themselves, but only once."

"So there's one possibility." Miroku whispered.

"I'm an angel."

"Kagome!!!!!!!" Everyone turned and saw Kagome sitting on the couch yawning.

"Yup, I'm an angel. Was killed by Naraku cause he wanted my powers."

"I knew it!!!"

Everyone looked at Denise and she quietly apologized.

"What happened to you Kagome?" Sango asked as she hugged Kagome.

"Naraku put me under a sleeping spell."

"Why?" Miroku asked.

" sigh I just told you. Naraku is after my powers."

As Kagome told them the story about her powers, Inuyasha and Denise looked at each other. Inuyasha signaled with his eyes that something was wrong and Denise just nodded.

"See and that's what my powers can do…okay?" Miroku and Sango nodded. Kagome smiled and then looked at Inuyasha.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Uhh… nothing?"

"You are lying, I can smell it."

"What do you mean?"

"I can smell emotions and you smell like you're lying."

Inuyasha and Denise gasped.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha whispered as he got up.

Kagome just smiled.

"Why I'm just Kagome."

"No you're not!" Denise yelled. Just then Kagome grew bright red and she split in to two. The real Kagome was still sleeping on the couch and Naraku was standing there smirking.

"I knew I couldn't keep anything from an half demon and a elemental demon."

"What the hell did you do to Kagome!" Sango screamed as she ran to Kagome's side.

" All I did was stopped her when she was returning from her mind."

"You bastard!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at Naraku.

"You should know better puppy." Naraku whispered as he vanished.

"Remember, 1:00." His voice echoed through the house before it died out. All you could hear in that house was Sango yelling Kagome's name.

Kagome's Pov

Uhh my head was killing me. It felt like I was smacked with an iron ball. I wonder why I can't wake up?

"Kagome!!"

I hear voices around me. Can't quite make it out though. I try to open my eyes but it doesn't work.

"Kagome!!"

Damn! Who is that? It sounds feminine. **_Feminine?_** Is that Sango? What happened to me?

"Kagome!!"

There goes a different voice. I still hear Sango, but… can that be Miroku? They sound worried.

"Kagome!! Wake up girl!!"

Hmm…Is that Denise? It sounds like her.

"Please Kagome!! Don't do this again wake up!!

Inuyasha!!! I want to wake up!!! I want to see him! Let me wake up!!! Why can't I move? Why can't I see him!! I WANT TO WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Pov, Author's Pov

Everyone tried his or her best to wake Kagome up, but nothing worked.

"Help…me. Help…"

"Kagome?"

Everyone stared at Kagome's now moving body.

"No Naraku…I won't let you grant this wish…"

"What's she talking about?" Miroku asked as he leaned forward.

" Maybe she's remembering the day she died." Sango mumbled.

"Maybe…" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

"My powers …I get to choose…grant the wish to…my love."

"What about her powers?" Denise asked.

"Inuyasha…"

"She's dreaming about you Inu." Miroku said with a perverted grin on.

" Not like that you fucking pervert!!"

"Can't you take anything seriously?" Sango yelled at him while smacking him in the face.

"She's saying something else." Denise leaned over to hear Kagome and so did everyone else.

"Love…I want him…why…"

"Who is she talking about?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone stared at him with a funny looked.

"What? She could be talking about Naraku!"

"I…met him…Inuyasha…rainy day…"

"When did you meet Kagome, Inu?" Sango asked.

"I…can't remember."

"What do you mean 'you can't remember'? How can you forget a beautiful girl like Kagome?"

"Miroku shut up! I'm sure you wouldn't remember either if your parents were killed!! To watch their blood splattered on the living room floor and…their killer…smiling at you as he disappeared." Inuyasha became silent as he thought about his parents' death.

Flashback

Inuyasha was 10 when his parents' were killed. His father was a businessman running his own company. His mother was a model. Even though they were rich and respected, Inuyasha couldn't stand them. He knew that they loved him, but they were so busy that they never spend time with him. He still loved them with his heart, but hated them in his mind.

It was 4:00 p.m. as he strolled down the street. He was munching on a cookie will fumbling on his c.d. player. It began to rain and Inuyasha tore off his headphones.

"Why did it have to rain now?" Inuyasha mumbled. He began to run as it began to pour harder. He slide down the street and in no time, made it to his mansion.

He shook his hair and watched the water drip off of him.

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the living room. His face turned pale and he jetted towards to the living room. What he saw was tore his heart.

Blood was splattered everywhere and his father was on the floor…dead. The killer was holding his mother by the neck. She turned around and smiled.

"I…love you Inuyasha…"

"Mommy…please don't go…MOMMY!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as the killer ripped her apart. The killer smiled as he disappeared.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha sobbed as he fell to the floor. He couldn't take it anymore, he need to leave.

He ran out of the house. It was raining harder than ever, but he didn't care. He was alone. His brother, Sesshomuru was away at college in Italy, so he had nowhere to go.

"Hello, are you alright?" A voice asked.

He hadn't realized that he was on the wet concrete floor. He looked at the person who asked him and saw that it was a girl about his age.

"No…"

"What happened? You look sad. Even though it's a rainy day, put on a smile!"

"How could I? My parents were murdered 5 minutes ago! How could I be happy?"

Inuyasha began to sob again. He felt a gentle hand on his face. Her hand forced him to look at him. He saw her brown eyes stare back at him. It was soft and caring.

"There, there. It's all right. Let it all out and don't hold back."

She sat down next to him as he cried on her shoulder. Even though he didn't know her, he felt safe with her. She put a hand on his back and began rub it as she tried to calm him down.

As he began to calm down, she got up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. She turned around and smile.

" Nowhere in particular."

" Thank you for being here for me." Inuyasha said as he blushed a little.

"I'm an angel. I'm here for everyone. When you are sad, I'll be there for you. You may not see me, but you'll feel me there."

"What do you mean?"

"Think of me as your guardian angel." Se began to walk away. She then disappeared in a bright white light. When the light dulled down, all he saw was a silky white feather.

End of flashback

Inuyasha gasped then looked at Kagome.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he saw the expression on his friend's face.

"Nothing…"

Everyone heard a moan and saw Kagome's eyes opening.

Kagome's Pov

I opened my eyes and moaned. My head was hurting and it wasn't dulling down anytime soon. I saw everyone staring at me with a worry glare.

"What?"

"Kagome!!!" The girls squealed as they hugged me.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing! We thought you were dead!" Sango sobbed. Denise sobbed with her also.

"Were glad to have you back, Kagome." Miroku said as he patted me on the back. I smiled at everyone. I looked around and my smile faded.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"Huh? He was right next to me." Miroku looked at his side then looked at me. Just then, the door opened and Inuyasha walked in.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Inuyasha ran and hugged me.

"Hey! I'm not that weak!!"

"Of course your not!" Inuyasha flashed one of his smiles and I felt my face heat up.

Just then the clock echoed through the house and I stared at it. Everyone stared at it with me and gasped.

"We only have 20 mins to get to school!" Denise yelled as she ran upstairs.

" Wait for us!!!!" Sango and me yelled. Miroku tried to follow us but Inuyasha pulled him towards the door.

End of Kagome's Pov

"Come on. We're changing in my house." Inuyasha said as he dragged Miroku to the door.

"But…"

"No buts pervert!" Inuyasha yelled as they walked outside.

It was 7:30 when the gang made it to the school. They walked slowly to their first class, which happened to be history. They sat at their sits and fell asleep. Kagome was the only one awake.

10 mins later

"Hey Inuyasha." A boy named Hojo whispered as he poked him.

"What?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Hi!"

"Don't mess with me Hobo."

"But Inuyasha! I wanted to know how your day is going."

"Leave me alone Hobo!"

"Are you tense? Do you want me to rub your back?" Hojo made a grab for Inuyasha, but Inuyasha punched him to the front of the class.

"I AM STRAIGHT!!!!!!!! DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO TOUCH ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Hojo was on the floor, blood oozing from his head.

"Inuyasha! Just for injuring Hojo, you have detention for a week!"

"So what? It's better than being gay!!"

The teacher ignored him and looked at Hojo.

"Why don't you go to the nurse?"

"Okay…If only Inuyasha will take me there."

"Hell no you fucking fagot!!!!!!!!!"

"But Inuyasha…"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hojo made a puppy dogface. When he saw that this wasn't working, he got up and left. All the while, the rest of the gang slept peacefully. (Kagome got knocked out 5 mins after the rest of them.)

Gym

Inuyasha was still piss at Hojo for trying to rub his back. So when it was time for gym, he was red in the face.

"Alrighty!!! Today is the semi finals of the volleyball tournament!" The substitute teacher yelled.

"The first pair up is Inuyasha 's team against Hojo 's team!" Inuyasha smiled when he heard this.

'It's payback time you fag!'

"Why are you grinning for, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just plotting a revenge scheme."

"Okay…"

The game started and the two teams got into their positions. Inuyasha was the first to serve. He threw the ball up and smacked it into Hojo' s face.

"Oh!! I'm soo sorry! Did I hurt you?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up the ball.

The game went on for 45 mins.

"The winner is Inuyasha' s team!!! With the score of 33 points!!!"

"Yah!!!!!!!!!" The team screamed as the hopped around. They watched as Hojo was carried away with a broken arm, a broken leg and a bloody face.

Afternoon

Kagome walked in her dark house alone. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Denise all wounded up in detention in the morning, so they weren't coming back until 3:00 p.m. She dropped her bag at the front door and looked at the time.

' It's 1:00 p.m. they're not gonna be coming for another 2 hours.'

"What can I do?" Kagome asked aloud.

"I know what you can do." A voice echoed through the house.

"W-who's there?"

"You can come with me and give me your jewel."

Kagome felt her energy suck away as she collapsed to the floor.

A/n: Was that cliffhanger? If it was, I apologize. It's that I'm shock and amazed that I'm an aunt!! I want to be; yet I don't want to be…I'm confused. Anyway can you review this chapter? Thank you!!!! Do this quick edit thing actually work?? It doesn't let me space at all!! So I apologize for the way that this chapter is written.


	12. Lost in Blankness

A/n: Hi people! Long time no see! I'm sorry that I didn't update for a while. I had too much to do and I have a program that I must attend to during the summer. It started 6/28/04 and its gonna end the last week of July. So I'll probably not have that much time to update, but I'll try my best. So here is the story!

Last Time

Kagome walked in her dark house alone. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Denise all wounded up in detention in the morning, so they weren't coming back until 3:00 p.m. She dropped her bag at the front door and looked at the time.

' It's 1:00 p.m. they're not gonna be coming for another 2 hours.'

"What can I do?" Kagome asked aloud.

"I know what you can do." A voice echoed through the house.

"W-who's there?"

"You can come with me and give me your jewel."

Kagome felt her energy suck away as she collapsed to the floor.

Chapter twelve: Lost in Blankness

" Hey Kagome! We're back!" Sango yelled into the darkness.

" If you are sleeping, wake your lazy ass up!" Denise yelled.

" That's something that I would want to do right now." Inuyasha yawned.

" It was your fault that you killed Hojo in that game." Miroku sighed as he turned on the light.

" He was hitting on me!"

" And you didn't like it?" Sango mumbled as she walked into the living room. The others followed her.

" I am not gay, Sango!!!"

" Why should I believe you? You have a knack for lying to people."

" Sango!!!"

" Come on people! I want to sleep! So while ya bicker like ninnies, I'll be upstairs." Denise started to walk while everyone started to laugh.

" Ninnies!? When did you start using words like those!" Miroku yelled as he rolled on the floor.

" When I heard a woman walkin' down the streets…why?"

"If you are not white, don't use their words!" Inuyasha laughed.

Ring Ring

" Inuyasha get the phone!" Sango said as he got up from the floor heading to the kitchen. Miroku followed her.

" Fine."

Inuyasha walked to the phone and answered it.

" Moshi. Moshi?"

" Inuyasha…help…me…"

" Kagome!"

" Help me…. please…I need help."

" Kagome! Where are you?"

" I'm at the--- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

" Naughty, naughty! Girl should learn to shut her mouth. And you…. better not ask questions or you will suffer in more ways than one."

" Fuck you!!! What the hell did you do to Kagome?? Answer me you fucking bastard!!!!"

" Watch your language pooch. I'll tell you soon. But remember, she will be cut for every 10 minutes it takes you to find us."

" What!!"

" Yes, she will be in pain for the rest of her life, and…so…will…you."

The phone went dead and Inuyasha stood there. (The conversation was from 3:05 to 3:14)

"Inuyasha?" Denise turned him around and gasped. His eyes were flashing from purple to red.

" Inuyasha! Don't reveal your form now!"

He didn't answer her. He just stared at the clock. It slowly turned from 3:14 to 3:15.

"Ahhhh!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he grabbed his chest.

Sango and Miroku ran into the room and saw him on the floor.

Inuyasha POV

It hurts. It burns. I can't stand it. It felt like something was cutting at my soul.

"Hey man! What's wrong?" Miroku was picking me up gently.

" It's her…" I groaned.

" He's going to kill her."

" Who's going to kill who?" Sango asked.

" Naraku is going to kill Kagome." Denise said for me. She's the best. She's like the sister I never had. She always knew what I thought. I watched her carefully as she walked to the door.

" Where…are you going?"

" I'm going to find her…watch your self Inu. I know you are going to feel more pain than all of us." With that she left.

" What do she mean?" Sango asked.

" Look at the time. 3:25. Let's go search—"

I let out another scream. This time, the pain was more intense.

" Miroku!! Look at what you did!" Sango smacked him.

" But I didn't do nothing!!"

" Must find…" I tried to get up. I felt blood trickling down my stomach as I struggled.

" Inuyasha!! Lay down now!! You are in no condition to be walking around!" Sango whispered as she lightly pushed me down.

" No! I can't…I won't!! She's in trouble!!! I don't want to leave her!!!"

" Inuyasha!! Calm down!"

I couldn't calm down. I wouldn't let anyone kill the woman that I love. I tried to move again but a sharp pain entered in my body again. It was more painful. I couldn't stand it.

' She's dying. Her blood is dripping. Her screams are tortured. You cannot find her. What happened to your promise? You can't even do that! The woman you love is about to die and you can't do anything about it. Inuyasha…you are a failure.'

It kept on echoing in my head. I tried to rid my mind of it, but it didn't work. I thought about it. It is, to my dismay, true. What the voice is saying is true.

" It's true."

Authors POV

Inuyasha eyes went blank.

" It's true…why? Why can't I save her? Why can't I be there for her? Why do I always fail to protect her?"

" What happened?? Inuyasha!!! Wake up!!!" Miroku slapped him against the face. He didn't budge.

" Inu! You're supposed to be tough! You are strong!! Why are you this weak now?"

" I am a failure."

" Let's go find Kagome. That will make him happy." Sango whispered.. They silently let Inuyasha dwell on the truth as they went searching for Kagome.

An Hour later

" Excuse me miss, have you seen…AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku ran as fast as he could with the horrid image of the woman he was going to talk to. He ran so fast that he didn't see the person he ran into. He looked up and saw Denise.

" Woman! Ugly…green! Moles… everywhere! Fat!!! Ashy!!! Saggy!!! Help!!! It burns!!"

" Miroku…it's okay. Everything has to burn sometime in their life. Today's your day. Now come with me so we can search for Kagome."

"Thank you."

A/n: I think I will end here. I have to get ready for school tomorrow. So no complain or this story is going bye-bye!! I know it is summer vacation, but I'm terrible busy this summer. I hope ya enjoy ya summer vacations and I'll try to enjoy minds! (I am sooo sorry!! But once again, the quick edit/preview don't want me to space out the story like the regular story was like... stupid ass crap)

Peace


	13. Promise Between Lovers

A/n: Hi!! I'm back from my vacation to Florida!!! So yes, if you've been paying attention to the news, I was caught in hurricane Charley. That was another reason that delayed this story. Anyway, I'm back without any blocks, so I shall be updating more often!

Chapter 13: Promise Between Lovers

" I can't get her scent…there is like a barrier up." Denise said to Miroku as they walked down the streets of New York.

" Really, how can you know all these things?"

" I'm a demon who use to hunt down other demons. I should know when one puts up a shielding barrier."

"Oh…so how are we suppose to find her?"

" The old fashioned way!"

"That's gonna take forever!!"

" You wanna find her or not?"

Miroku was about to answer when Denise cell phone vibrated.

" Talk to me."

" Denise I found something interesting…come down to the park next to the river."

"Sure thing Sango."

Denise hung up and began walking in the other direction. Miroku quickly followed her pace.

" Where the hell are you going?"

" To the riverside park. Sango found a clue."

" What is it?"

" I don't know!! That's why we are going over there."

"Oh…"

Denise and Miroku entered the park looking for Sango. They found her by a bench that stares out into the river.

" What did you find?" Miroku asked.

" A shred of clothing that Kagome was wearing."

" Uh huh… let me see it." Denise took the shred and sniffed it.

" Yup it's her."

" Can you sniff her out?"

" I'll try to."

" So start sniffing doggy!" That remark earned Miroku a punch in the face.

"Ow… why did you do that?"

" If you every refer to me as your search dog ever again I will slit your throat and feed it to a rabid dog." Denise sneered.

Miroku whimpered and backed into Sango.

" Get the fuck away from me!!!" Sango slapped him, knocking him unconscious.

" Maybe you over reacted just a bit?"

" Nope."

" I ain't dragging him while I try to sniff out Kagome."

" Do I have to?" Sango whined. Denise just looked at her and Sango got the picture. She picked him up and began to drag him on the floor. Denise sighed and lightly smacked her in the back off her head.

" Put him on your back."

" What!!!???"

" Come on! Do it for Kagome! She probably going to die if we don't hurry up and if she dies, Inu dies and he is like a brother to me."

" Sorry Denise." Sango sighed and put him on her back.

" Let's go." Denise sniffed the shred and began walking towards the other side of the river.

Unknown Area

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!!"

A sharp pain seared across Kagome's chest as the blade pierced her sensitive skin.

" Don't you just love the color of your blood, my angel? So red, reminds me of the rarest rubies in the land."

" Leave me alone, bastard."

" Hold your tongue, angel." Naraku smiled as he licked her blood. Kagome watched in disgust as she saw her blood seep into the crystal blue water.

" Look…your own blood staining something so pure and so fragile as this lake."

" Shut up Naraku! Why did you have to come after me? How come you didn't go after someone else? Why me?"

" Why not? You are the only one that is an angel in this whole town. You know your species died out a long time ago."

" Yea… I know."

" So it will be nice to have the rarest species in this whole universe."

" I am **not** a item! That is the only reason I never truly loved you! You always referred to me as an object or are too over protective!"

" Oh… would look at the time." Naraku sliced Kagome again, this time on her arm.

" Ahhhh!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed again. As he took the blade out, she began to cry silently.

' Inuyasha…help me.'

Higurashi 's household (Inuyasha 's Pov)

I watched as a new scar was formed. I didn't scream though. My body was already numb from the cuts. I guess I didn't really care about them any more. I just want to see her again.

Kagome 

Wait to I get a hold of that bastard! I'm going to kill him and feed his dead body to the rabid dogs! I would do anything to have Kagome back.

" Anything eh?" I heard a voice echoed in my head. I felt my blank eyes look up to the ceiling. I nodded slowly. I would do anything for my beloved Kagome. Yes. I finally admit that I truly love Kagome. She is too precious for me to lose.

" Would you kill yourself for her safety?" The voice asked again. I nodded again.

" Good… Come down to the center of Central Park. You are sure to find your _beloved _there."

I nodded again. Damn… I wish that I knew this earlier. I felt another cut open on my back. I tried to get back up, but something gently pushed me down. I looked up and saw her.

" Kagome?"

" Hai… would you really kill yourself to rescue me?"

" Of course!"

" Well, I don't want you to. Your life is way too precious to sacrifice it for someone who has already been dead."

" But--" Inuyasha was cut off when he felt her soft lips on his. It lasted for a while before she broke it.

" You can come to the spot, but you will not kill yourself."

" Kagome… please let me do this!"

" No! You will not die for me! I die for me! Don't you ever think that my life is greater than yours…Inuyasha? I love you deeply and I don't want to see you waste your life. Promise me that you will not die because of me."

I didn't want to do this. But, the look in her eyes was telling me to do this. I tried to reach for her, but she backed away.

" Promise me Inuyasha."

" I…" I couldn't say it. I just turned my head.

" Inuyasha, look at me!" Kagome moved my head so I was facing her.

" Say you promise! Say it! If you don't, I have to live in misery for my whole entire life! Inuyasha, please, say that you promise… please?"

She was crying. She was crying for my safety. She really did want me to promise her. I was knocked out of my dazed state when I felt something wet on my shirt. I looked down and saw that Kagome was holding me.

" I… promise, Kagome."

I tried to hug her back, but my hands went right through her. She sniffled and then let go of me.

" I am just an illusion, Inuyasha. I am just delivering what your love wants you to hear. She is truly in pain. You must go to her."

" Alright."

I watched as the illusion faded away. When it was completely gone, I transformed into my hanyou stage and jetted out the door.

" We're lost aren't we?" Miroku asked as the three of them walked through Central park.

" Shut up Miroku!" Sango yelled as she slapped him.

" But Sango, dear, I just wanna know!" Miroku whined.

" You're getting on my nerves you perv!" Sango was about to slap him when they saw something run by.

" What was that?" Miroku asked.

" He didn't!" Denise yelled as she hopped the trees, following the 'thing'.

" Wait up!!" Sango and Miroku screamed as they chased after her.

" It looks like your friends are coming for you, my angel."

" Leave me alone."

" You had contact with him, didn't you?"

" Why do you want to know?"

" Answer me bitch!" Naraku was about to slice her when something stopped him.

" Don't you _dare_ touch my woman!"

A/n: There you go! End of this chapter! Oh I would like to say that I came back from Florida before hurricane Francis. I just couldn't write this chapter because I was way too busy!

Oh, also I want to take a poll for the next chapter.

1.) Should Inuyasha break the promise and die

2.) Should Inuyasha keep the promise and get heavily damaged

You decided. After all, I'm writing for my fans, not just because it's my story.


	14. A Love Worth Dying for

A/n: Nice to see ya all again!!! Yurushite Kudasai (Forgive me) for the long update, I was very, very busy! Now for the long awaited chapter of Bad Transfer of Shikon High!!!!

Chapter 14: A Love Worth Dying For

Last Time

" It looks like your friends are coming for you, my angel."

" Leave me alone."

" You had contact with him, didn't you?"

" Why do you want to know?"

" Answer me bitch!" Naraku was about to slice her when something stopped him.

" Don't you _dare_ touch my woman!"

Naraku turned around and met the eyes of Inuyasha. With a swift punch, he was on the floor.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled happily. Inuyasha ran to her and cut the ropes binding her. She kissed him happily as he held her.

" Aww… So sweet… Too bad it ain't gonna last!" Naraku grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and tossed him in the lake. Kagome gasped as she felt Naraku 's hand on her throat.

" You had contact with him! Without my permission! So now you die!" He tightened his grip on her, watching her squirm and gasping for air.

" Inu…Yasha…"

" Kagome!!" Naraku dropped Kagome as flames went passed him. Denise was standing on a tree, in a fighting position.

" How _dare_ you, bitch!" With a wave of his hand, Naraku summoned a creature.

" Meet Menomaru…" Menomaru gave a slight bow.

" Dispose of her." Denise gasped as she saw the moth demon pounce on her. They continued fighting, leaving Kagome by herself. Naraku smirked at her and grabbed her chin.

" You will soon learn your place in life when you disobey me… I'll do far much worse than I did before." He stroked her gently on the face, creating a disgusted look on Kagome's face.

" Die bastard!!!!" Kagome turned as she saw Inuyasha jumping out of the water, with his claws extended.

" Not before you…" Naraku said as he attacked Inuyasha in mid- air.

" How could she have left me with a lecherous boy like you… and alone!" Sango cried as she smacked Miroku 's hand from her ass for the thousandth time.

" Sango… do you hate me that much?" Miroku asked quietly as he rubbed his hand.

" No I don't. Not a lot anyway… you just bug me a lot with your hands and perverted thoughts."

" What if I changed? Would you like me then?" Sango looked at Miroku and saw that his eyes held hope.

" Do you actually like me Miroku? I mean after all the things I've done to you?"

" Of course I like you! Ever since Inuyasha introduced me to you when we were in Kindergarten!"

" But you always liked that other girl, Koharu!"

" No I didn't… I would never do that to you. You were the one and only for me." Sango blushed and looked at Miroku. He smiled at her.

" You know what Miroku? I think that because of your perverted ways… I actually fallen in love with you."

Miroku smiled wider. They stared at each other and began to lean in for a kiss.

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud scream interrupted them as they saw Denise crash into a tree. She quickly jumped up as two demons jumped at her.

" Stop standing there and help me!" She screamed as a third one came through the trees, slashing at her.

" Alright hold on!" Miroku called out to Denise.

" Ruri! Hari!" Menomaru called out. The demons flew next to him.

" Hai."

" Kill those two while I take out the demon."

" Hai." Menomaru attacked Denise with a quick movement of his sword. Denise deflected him with a fire barrier and sent a fireball at him, burning one of his wings.

" Ruri." The pink hair demon called out to the blue hair one.

" What Hari?"

" You get the boy, while I get the girl."

" Whatever… Just as long as they can put up a fight!" She said as she flew down for an attack.

Inuyasha was bleeding as he viciously continued to fight off Naraku. Naraku, though, only had a cut lip.

" You try to fight for her, but you can't do anything." Naraku mocked Inuyasha as he punched at him.

" Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled as he dodged the punch and tried to kick him.

" What kind of boyfriend are you if you can't keep your words?" Naraku asked as he easily blocked the kick and sent Inuyasha flying in the air.

" Shut up!!!!!!!" Inuyasha slashed at Naraku, cutting his chest. Naraku countered back by making a deep gash on Inuyasha 's already opened cut. In pain, he collapsed on the floor.

" Inuyasha!!! Get up! Come on get up!! You can't leave me!" Kagome cried as she crawled to him. Naraku pushed her out of the way.

" You promised me Inuyasha. You said you wouldn't die for me! You promised!!" Kagome sobbed.

' I promised her… I promised her.' Inuyasha thought as he struggled to get up.

_Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o_

_Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo_

_Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa_

_Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?_

" Why are you doing this? Why is she so important to you? Why?" Naraku yelled in frustration.

" I love her… I'd made a promise saying that I would protect her and I'm not gonna break it."

_Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte_

_Ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo_

_Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite_

_Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari_

_Mawari o nakushita to shite mo_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

" So what? Her only in purpose in life was to grant wishes! She has no other purpose in life! Why are you so dedicated to her?" Naraku asked angrily.

" That is not true!!! She has another purpose in life than just granting wishes. All living things have a purpose in life." Inuyasha groaned as more blood poured out.

" We are meant for each other! That is another purpose in her life. To live and be with me."

Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun daro

_Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa_

_Gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono_

_Tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo_

" Inuyasha… you are a fool if you think that this bitch loves you. She loves no one!"

" How the hell would you know? You never even came close to loving her!" Inuyasha stared at Kagome and smiled. She gave a slight smile back.

" Our love surpasses the love you felt for her. You wanted her for her power. I don't! I want her for who she is, not what she is."

Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo

_Itami mo itsuka kiete_

_Sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite_

_Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni__Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru_

_Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite_

" I had enough of your talk! You and your bitch die now!!"

Naraku charged at Kagome, with his claws extended out, rage flashing in his eyes.

Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo

_Itami mo itsuka kiete_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

" I am willing to die for love… I am willing to protect him." Kagome whispered quietly as Naraku came closer to her. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she awaited death for the second time.

Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite

_Hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite_

" Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran toward Kagome.

' I can't let you die! I won't let you die!!!' He thought to himself as he ran. Before Naraku stabbed her, he jumped in front of the blade, not before stabbing Naraku with his claws. He smiled as he fell unconscious.

' I broke my promise… I wasn't suppose to die' He thought as his mind faded out.

_Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite_

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A/n: Well that's the end of this chapter! Pretty interesting, no? The song featured in this chapter was the 5th ending song of Inuyasha, " Shinjitsu no Uta" also known as, " Song of Truth" in English. Oh, for the poll, you may think that Inuyasha is dead, but since ya overruled that, he will be revived. Well review and tell me how you like this story!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!


	15. Awakening with New Powers

A/N: Hiya! Haven't heard from ya people in awhile! Anyway, I decided to update this story now cause the chapter has been in my head for a month, it's just that I didn't want to type it yet! Anyway, enjoy the story and I hope ya realize that **Inuyasha ain't dead!**

**Chapter 15: Awakening With New Powers**

**Last Time**

" I am willing to die for love… I am willing to protect him." Kagome whispered quietly as Naraku came closer to her. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she awaited death for the second time.

_  
Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite_ Hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite 

" Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran toward Kagome.

' I can't let you die! I won't let you die!' He thought to himself as he ran. Before Naraku stabbed her, he jumped in front of the blade, not before stabbing Naraku with his claws. He smiled as he fell unconscious.

' I broke my promise… I wasn't suppose to die' He thought as his mind faded out.

Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite 

"INUYASHA!"

Now

" Why did you leave me?" Kagome sobbed loudly. She collapsed to the floor as her heart cried out.

" Why did you go? You said you wouldn't die! You said that you weren't going to die!" Kagome crawled to Inuyasha, tears streaming down her face.

" Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha!" She called out his name, but he didn't move. She shook him, but the life was gone from him.

" You can't do this to me! I'm not precious! I'm not worth your death! Please… come back to me… don't do this to me… Inuyasha, I love you! Why did you die for me?" Kagome finally gave up and laid her head on his chest and sobbed.

Denise, Miroku, and Sango had just finished their battle with Menomaru, Ruri, and Hari, and were walking towards the place where Kagome was.

" How far is it, Denise?" Miroku whined.

" We're close Miroku, so shut up."

" But, I'm tired. Sango, can I get a piggy back ride?" He continued.

" Hell no! Who do you think I am? A horse?"

"…Maybe…" A loud slap echoed through the forest as Sango smacked Miroku.

" Baka!" Sango mumbled. She collided with Denise and fell to the floor.

" Oh Denise! What's with the abrupt stop?"

" Kagome… she's crying… and she's alone."

" What do you mean she's alone? Wasn't Inuyasha there?" Miroku asked quietly.

" Yea he was, but he's gone."

" How's that possible? It ain't like he died or disappeared of the Earth!" Sango was now worried as she thought about her friends.

"…He is…" Denise sniffed the air and mumbled out the rest.

"…Dead."

" He can't be dead!" Sango cried out.

" Why would he die?" Miroku asked.

" Because, he loved her." With that, Denise began walking again, leading them to the clearing in the forest. Once they made it, they heard Kagome crying on the body of Inuyasha.

" No… It can't be!" Sango said. Denise was already walking towards his body.

" I didn't know you as well as everyone else did, but you were like a brother to me. So why did you leave me?" Denise began to cry along with Kagome.

" We were best friends." Miroku said quietly.

" No! He isn't dead! I refuse to believe it!" Sango yelled as she sobbed. Kagome silently looked at her friends and began crying again.

" Inuyasha… why did you go?"

**Inuyasha 's POV**

" Where the hell am I?"

' _You're dead baka,'_

" Oh yeah… Now I remember…" I finally looked around, but didn't see anything.

'_Expecting someone?'_

" Who the hell are you?"

'_Depends on who I want to be.'_

" That's helpful." I scoffed and turned around. I saw a shimmering light in a form of a person.

'_I'll make this easier on you. I can be whomever I please, but if you wanna make your life here easier, tell me who you wanna see, and I can do it.'_

" Can you become an angel?"

' _Hold on for a sec.'_ The light then changed his body into an angel. It strangely reminded me of Kagome.

'_There. Happy?'_

" You look like Kagome…"

'_Maybe I am. You asked for an angel and strangely, she's the only one.' _I sighed sadly as I thought about Kagome.

" I broke my promise to her. I promised her that I wouldn't die, but I did… I'm suppose to be a man of my words…" The shimmering form of Kagome seemed to listen to every word I said.

'_Damn…you're going to make me do something I wasn't suppose to do yet. But you seem so depress, so I guess I can help you out.'_

" Really?"

'_Sure. Some people think that the gift I bestowed upon them is a curse, but you seem different.'_

" What is it?"

' _See, I'll bring you back to life, but you'll receive the power of foresight. It's just that, you can't try to change it and you can't tell anyone. If you do, you'll just end up like the first time you saw me, which was at your death. So I'll keep this a secret if I were you.'_

" Alright. I don't see this as a curse, though." The shimmering Kagome smiled and walked near me. She raised a hand to my head and a bluish light emitted from her head.

'_You'll take those words back when you first experience it.'_

" I don't care. As long as I could leave this place and see Kagome." I was ecstatic at the fact that I was leaving, but one thing still bothered me.

" Can you communicate with the dead?"

'_Strange question, but yes.'_

" Can you tell my parents that I said hi and that I miss them?" The shimmering Kagome smiled warmly at me.

'_Sure… You grew up to be a fine boy even though you are bad in school.'_

" Hey!" I smirked. I felt myself fading and saw her smirking at me, too.

' _Yes, a fine boy indeed. Enjoy your second life and don't be afraid of the gift, it could destroy you.'_

_"_ Okay. Bye!" I waved at her and saw her fade away.

'Until next time…' 

**(Inuyasha 's POV)**

It feels good to be alive, but first, I have t actually wake up. I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with two sets of watery eyes.

" Inuyasha!" I heard everyone scream. I slowly sat up and smiled at everyone.

" That's my name. Don't wear it out." Kagome tackled me as she sobbed into my chest. Denise squeezed in and hugged me and Sango hugged both of them to get t me. Miroku patted me on the back. Damn! Was I missed that much?

" I thought you were dead! I thought you broke your promise!" Kagome sobbed.

" I'm a man of my words."

" I thought you left me!" Denise cried out.

" I can't leave my sister."

" How did you come back?" Sango asked.

" Long story."

" Inuyasha! How could you leave us?" Miroku stated.

" I didn't mean to." It went silent as everyone was cried on me for a few more minutes, but it had to stop cause it was messing me up. And also, I felt my shirt get wet and that annoyed me to no end.

" Alright! That's enough! Ya messing up my shirt!" I growled and looked up into the sky. Yup, happy new life to me.

A/N: Alright! That's the end of this chapter! There is a lot more chapters for this story so don't expect to end anytime soon! Okay review so you can get the next chapter. And I'll give all my faithful reviewers a little hint: Someone is going to get raped soon. (Probably in the next chapter! So guess who? Ya can tell me who ya think that is going to be!)

Ja Ne until next time!


	16. Breaking Her Spirit

A/n: Hi nice to see again! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well because some going to get raped. It may be cruel, but the revenge will be sweet. So sit back, relax, and begin reading!

Chapter 16: Breaking Her Spirit

Last Time:

" Inuyasha! How could you leave us?" Miroku stated.

" I didn't mean to." It went silent as everyone was crying. I felt my shirt get wet and that annoyed me to no end.

" Alright! That's enough! Ya messing up my shirt!" I growled and looked up into the sky. Yup, happy new life to me.

Now:

It was three weeks later after the incident and Inuyasha and Kagome became heroes. Apparently, after Naraku died, all gang activities stopped, and people felt safe. Now the group sat in school, listening to everyone retell the story.

" I heard Kagome summoned a demon to eat Naraku." A girl whispered.

"I heard that Inuyasha did some voodoo and stole his soul." A boy jumped into the conversation.

" If ya don't shut up, I'll pull some voodoo crap on ya Asses!" Inuyasha growled out loudly and made the whole class shut up. That's when Mr. Takanasha walked in.

" Nice to see ya all quiet and ready to learn."

" No one's quiet because of that." Miroku yelled.

" Anyway, a new student will be joining us. His name is Onigumo and I hope you make him feel very welcomed. Onigumo walked in and gave a slight bow. His eyes scanned the class, oblivious to everyone else, until his eyes landed on one person who was sleeping.

' Found my new target.' He thought as he seated next Kikyo, who batted her eyes at him.

Denise woke up as she heard Mr. Takanasha beginning to discuss today's lesson. Her eyes moved lazily to the front of the room, but stopped as she spotted the new kid. He was staring at her with his lustful eyes and his coy smile as he began playing with his short, black hair. She shivered and tapped Inuyasha 's shoulder.

" Hey, Inu-chan, who's the new kid?" She quietly asked.

" He's Onigumo."

" He's looking at me in a weird way and he reminds me of someone."

" Who?"

" Naraku."

" Interesting… But if he tries anything, knock the shit out of him, then I'll come and knock the shit out of him."

" Thanks." Denise giggled and went back to tuning out the teacher. Inuyasha eyes focused on Onigumo, before he zoned out and what he was seeing in the classroom, disappeared and were replaced with new images.

' What the hell?'

Vision

Inuyasha watched as he saw Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and he were walking down the hallway. They had apparently stayed after school and were now searching for Denise.

" Where the hell is she?" He heard himself asked.

" I don't know. But, Ms. Kimiko said she went to her locker." Kagome said.

They heard a moan echo through the hallway and followed it. What Inuyasha saw next made him pale. Denise was limping towards them and was destroyed. Her mini skirt was torn up and it was barely covering her body. She held her torn shirt in her hands, but her hands had scorch marks. Blood was dripping down her legs leaving a pool of blood were she stood and blood dripping from her skull. She had bruises everywhere.

" Brother, help me." She groaned as she collapsed on the floor. Inuyasha was about to run to her, but the visions disappeared.

End of Visions

' Damn it! She's going to get hurt and theirs nothing I can do about it!' Inuyasha screamed at himself as he recalled the brutal sight of Denise.

' Who did that to her? What did she do to deserve that?' Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts as someone shook him.

" Come on Inuyasha! We have to go to class." He looked up to see Kagome smile at him. He got up and followed the rest of his friends to their next class.

After School

Inuyasha and the gang were leaving their seats to go home, when their chemistry teacher came up to her.

" Hey Ms. Kimiko." They greeted nonchalantly. She ignored their tone of voice and smiled.

" You're just the group I wanted to see. Can you help me out?"

' Umm…" They were all cut off when she clapped her hands together.

" Thank you all so much. I need 4 of you to pick up some materials in the basement and 1 of you to help me in the classroom.

" I'll stay with you bubbled lip Kimiko!" Denise chirped. The others busted out laughing and she blushed a little.

" So the rest of you, can ya pick up theses materials? All the things I want ya to pick up is on the paper. See you later." She rushed out followed by Denise.

" See ya later guys." Denise waved as she walked away. Inuyasha frowned as a vivid picture of her damaged body flashed by.

' The next time we'll see you, won't be as nice.' He thought as he began walking the opposite direction with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome followed behind.

Denise walked down the hallway as she followed Ms. Kimiko to the Chemistry lab. She bumped into someone and growled.

" Watch where the hell you're going! I mean you have no right to knock me over!" Denise dusted herself and stared into the eyes of Onigumo.

" Oh, it's the freak show." Denise said casually. He just keeps staring at her.

" Look, I don't care if you're new or not, but you are retarded. All day long, you have been staring at me and I'm not enjoying it, so if you keep doing so, you'll be missing a few limbs by the next day." She huffed and walked away. She felt his arm snake around her and pull into a tight and painful embrace.

" You fucking bitch. Do not make threats or you'll regret the fact that you've spoken those words." He mumbled into her ears and nibbled on her earlobe. She growled ferociously.

" Don't you ever, EVER, touch me. And don't you EVER tell me what to do!" She growled out. She shoved him to the side and walked off to catch up with Ms. Kimiko.

' Soon, she'll be mine.' Onigumo thought as he silently followed her.

Denise was finished helping the Chemistry teacher out and left to her locker. As she strolled down the halls, a hand covered her mouth and forced into the nearest classroom. She bit her captor's hand and looked up to Onigumo.

" What the hell do you want?" He smirked and punched her. The force of the punch caught her of guard and had sent her to the floor. He reached up and grasped her chin. He yanked her head to be staring at him.

" Girls with a huge ego, happens to be the ones who's spirit can be broken easily." He pushed himself on her and kissed her hard. She bit his lip and backed away. She tried to summon her fire spells, but it didn't work.

"M-my powers! What happened to my powers?"

" I knew you are a demon, so I put up a spell that steals your powers."

" You bastard!" Denise snarled as she ran towards him. He tackled her and pinned her to the floor. He took a knife and cut through her clothes, leaving cuts in the middle of her body. He smiled at her and removed his pants, but she couldn't do anything, but scream.

It was late by the time Inuyasha and the other three came back from storage. They would've been done quicker if they hadn't snuck out for food.

" Thank you for helping." Ms. Kimiko bowed slightly.

" Yea, yea, yea." Inuyasha mumbled.

" Ms. Kimiko, where's Denise?" Sango asked.

" I thought she found ya a long time ago. The last time I saw her, she said she was going to her locker."

" Okay, let's go find her." Kagome said as she walked out the door. Everyone followed her.

15 mins later

" Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha asked, knowing what to expect.

" I don't know. But, Ms. Kimiko said that she went to her locker." Kagome said.

They heard a moan echo through the hallway and followed it. What they saw next made them pale. Inuyasha still couldn't get over the scene as he saw one of his best friends look out right terrified. Denise was limping towards them and was destroyed. Her mini skirt was torn up and it was barely covering her body. She held her torn shirt in her hands, but her hands had scorch marks. Blood was dripping down her legs leaving a pool of blood were she stood and blood dripping from her skull. She had bruises everywhere.

" Brother, help me." She groaned as she collapsed on the floor. Everyone ran to her side as they tried to pick her up carefully.

" Denise!" Kagome and Sango cried out as they looked at her body. Inuyasha felt his face paled.

" She's been raped!" I growled out. Just then, a teacher ran out from his room, only to run around saying call the ambulance. 10 mins later, Denise was whisked away in the ambulance car, barely breathing.

A/n: That's the end of this chapter! I'll try to update faster! And Congratulations on the people who guessed right on the poll in the last chapter! Ya know who ya are! Anyway, review and I'll get back to ya loyal fans soon enough!

Ja Ne!


	17. What Happened?

A/n: Hello my fans! I'm sure ya people are angry for what I did in the other chapter, but you need not worry cause it will get better! So sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter! (Skittles make me hyper! I'm on a sugar rush! Whee!) Oh, and I received some reviews that wondered why Inuyasha couldn't do anything to stop what happened to Denise and the reason was that if he was to do anything that interferes with what he saw, then he would end up dead. It like a bond he has with the spirit that gave him the power.

Last Time:

" Brother, help me." She groaned as she collapsed on the floor. Everyone ran to her side as they tried to pick her up carefully.

" Denise!" Kagome and Sango cried out as they looked at her body. Inuyasha felt his face paled.

" She's been raped!" I growled out. Just the, a teacher ran out from his room, only to run around saying call the ambulance. 10 mins later, Denise was whisked away in the ambulance car, barely breathing.

Chapter 17: What Happened?

Denise's Household 

" Ya ready? Okay three… two… one… let's go!" Tsunami smiled as she began to play the keyboard. Her sisters joined as Darien and Kenshin watched.

" When did they start this?" Kenshin asked.

" I dunno… like a couple of months ago." Darien replied. They heard the phone ring and the music stopped.

" I'll get it!" Flora screamed as she ran to the phone. ( Flora, if a didn't mention it earlier, is an intelligent 10 year old)

" Moshi, Moshi?"

"… Yes this is one of her sisters. Why, what's wrong?"

"… WHAT THE HELL? How the FUCK did this happen?"

"… We'll be down there as soon as possible!" Flora hung up the phone and with tears in her eyes; she turned to her siblings.

" Everyone, get on ya motorcycles and were going to the hospital." Everyone gaped at her as she picked up her keys.

" Why? What the hell happened?" Tsuki asked.

": Denise was raped." Everyone gasped and ran out the house.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were waiting in the lounge room of the hospital, anxiously waiting for the news of Denise.

" I hope she's alright." Miroku mumbled.

" I hope so too." Everyone replied. They heard screaming in the other room and looked in that direction.

" Where the hell is my sister? Help him Kami if he don't tell me where she is cause I will kill him!" They heard Setsuna yell.

" Setsuna, chill!" Tsuki pleaded.

" Oh no! That school let Denise get raped and if she is pregnant, I'll kill ya all!" Setsuna roared as she busted through the door. She stopped and stared at Inuyasha and the gang.

" Do ya know what happened to her?" She asked quietly.

" No Setsuna. We found her walking towards us after school. She was in bad shape." Sango replied quietly.

"Why did she have to go through this? Oh, Kami, why?" Setsuna mumbled as she fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollable.

" Excuse me? Are you Denise's family?" Everyone's head shot up as they nodded to the doctor.

" Come with me." Tsuki picked up Setsuna as they, along with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Flora, Tsunami, Kenshin, and Darien followed the doctor.

" Um… to cut this short. Denise is fine. She is damaged both physical and emotionally. She hasn't awaken yet, and there seems to be a small possibility that she would fall into a coma, but we highly doubt that." The doctor walked them into a room and they gasped. They saw Denise with tubes running through her, a cast on her left arm and right leg. They heard a light breathing as they approached her.

" If I get my hands on the person who did this…" Kenshin growled.

" … I'll murder him." Inuyasha finished off for him.

" Mama? Please wake up?" Flora cried as she shook Denise. Everyone watched her with sympathy as she tried to wake Denise.

" Flora…" Darien mumbled.

" Darien, she's coming with us today, right?" Flora asked, as if she was a toddler who had no clue into what was going on. He looked away, not answering her.

" Denise, even though she is our sister, is like a mother to Flora." Kenshin mumbled to the others as they watched Flora hug Denise.

" Mama is coming home, right? She is going to read me a bed time story, like she do every night, right?" Flora continued.

" I don't know, Flora. I don't know." By now, Kagome and Sango was silently crying, Inuyasha looked away, and Miroku bowed his head and mumbled a prayer. A couple of minutes of silence passed by as the watched the siblings cry for Denise. The doctor reentered and ushered them out.

" We should go home now." Inuyasha mumbled as he picked up the crying Kagome. He walked out with Miroku behind him.

It was midnight when Denise finally awoken. She tried to move and felt instant pain.

' Damn Onigumo. Wait to I get back to school. The bastard is going to wish that he were never born.' She stopped as she heard sniffling.

" Mama?" She heard a small voice ask.

" Hai, Flora. Mama is awake."

" Mama!" Flora cried as she ran to Denise. She hugged her as Denise tried her best to stroke her hair.

" Shhh… Don't cry, darling, don't cry. Mama is okay." Denise whispered to her sister.

" The… doctor… said that you might go into a coma!" Flora sobbed. Denise scoffed.

" Don't listen to that bullshit from those doctors. They don't know that I am a demon and I won't drop into a coma that easily. I mean really! I was raped, not beat senseless." Flora giggled.

" Leave it to mama to joke when she's hurt." Flora smiled, when she felt Denise tuck in her loose green hair.

" Mama?"

" Hai?"

" I can't sleep. Everyone else is sleeping in the waiting room. And I'm afraid."

" Don't be sweetie. As long as I'm here, you have nothing to fear."

" Thanks mama."

" Come Flora, you can sleep with me." Denise moved over slightly and removed the covers with her right arm. Flora, climbed into to bed with her, and covered them both with the sheets. Flora snuggled with Denise as she began to hum a lullaby. She then began to sing along with the tune.

I don't know what words I can say

The wind has a way to talk to me

Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby

I pray for reply I'm ready

Quiet days calm me

Oh, serenity

Someone please tell me

Ohhmm, what is it they say?

Maybe I will know one day

I don't know what words I can say

The wind has a way to talk to me

Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby

I pray for reply I'm ready

Denise finished up and hugged her slightly as she felt her sister soft snore.

" G'night, my darling."

A/n: This is a short chapter, it's just that I trying to recollect my ideas and get ready for the next chapter! So I hope ya are patient enough for the next chapter!

Ja Ne!


	18. She's back with a Vegeance

A/n: Hey people! How ya doing? This story is going very well because a lot of people are reviewing. I feel so honored! Anyway, here is the next chapter and before I continue this, I'm going to write the couples of this story:

Inuyasha/Kagome

Sango/Miroku

Kouga/Ayame

Denise? (He will be revealed in this chapter)

Kikyo/… No one! Hahahahahah!

So that's it! So enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 18: She's Back with a Vengeance

It was the second day of the incident with Denise. When the rest of her family and friends walked in, they saw her and Flora sleeping soundly in the bed.

" How did Flora get inside the room?" Tsunami asked.

" Why is she in the bed?" Tsuki asked.

" You don't know Flora. She's probably a thief and can pick locks." Miroku stated.

" Boy shut up. Why would she do that?" Inuyasha asked, bopping Miroku 's head lightly.

" Ahem… It looks like Denise would be fine. She hasn't become pregnant; she didn't contract any diseases, but she has to wear a cast on her left arm and right leg. She also has to stay in the hospital for a couple of days." The doctor said.

" Oh please, I don't need to stay at all." A mumble was heard. They turned around and saw Denise awake and trying to sit up without disturbing Flora.

" She's ALIVE!" The boys stated with enthusiasm. The girls and the doctor stared at them.

" What? It fits the moment." Kenshin replied with a shrug.

" Bro, shut up." Denise mumbled.

" What time is it?" She asked.

" 8:00… why? You can't go anywhere." Kagome said as she stared at Denise. Denise was removing all the equipments attached to her and began to hobble to the door.

" Where are you going?" Everyone yelled. She looked back and smiled.

" I'm going huntin'. Cause payback's a bitch!" She opened door and was met with a small whimper.

" Momma, where you going?" Flora asked quietly. Denise frowned, but quickly grinned.

" I have to visit someone honey, don't worry." Flora nodded and Denise left. Everyone ran to the window and saw her running towards her house.

" Can she run that far?" Sango asked.

" Knowing her, she's going to still my motorcycle." Kenshin grumbled. A couple of seconds later, they heard a revving of a motorcycle and saw her disappear in the traffic.

" Damn her!" Kenshin growled. But the same question was running in everyone's head: Where is she going?

Denise was dressed in a baggy black pants, a dark red tube top, a black jacket, and black combat boots. This outfit covered her casts very well.

" Time to give credit where credit is due." Denise mumbled as she mounted Kenshin 's motorcycle and headed to the school. When she arrived, it was 9:00.

' Perfect, first period is just beginning.' She walked to her class, despite the pain, and smiled as she entered. The whole class gasped as they saw her.

" Hi people! I'm back!" She said cheerfully.

" But you were raped!" Mr. Takanasha stated. She looked at him with a grin on her face.

" I was and now I'm back." She looked around the classroom until her eyes landed on Onigumo, who looked quite scared. Denise grinned wider and walked up to him.

" You know Onigumo, I suffered a lot. I almost contracted a disease, I got a broken arm and leg, I got 250 stitches from my neck to the bottom of my stomach, and I got a lot of scorch marks and bruises." Denise sat on the desk and counted off every single damage she received.

" So what does that got to do with me?" He asked. Denise looked at him and laughed a bone- chilling laugh. The students were terrified.

" Are you asking what this got to do with you? You seriously going to ask me this question? Do NOT play with me!" Her hand shined red.

" Listen here, bastard! My parents are dead, I'm basically the mother of all my siblings, I scared them shitless yesterday cause they thought I was going to die!" The whole class was quiet.

" AND YOU DARE ASK ME THAT DAMN QUESTION! AFTER ALL THE HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH, YOU DARE HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ASK ME THAT!" She got off the desk and kicked it across the room and out the window. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall, cracking it.

" You raped me! You stole everything that was pure in MY body and trashed it." She raised a fiery hand to his face.

" You DO NOT deserve to live. You DO NOT deserve to go to jail and have them kill you for what they didn't experience! You deserve to die by my hands!"

Denise released a huge fireball that engulfed his entire body. The class screamed and ran away. Denise watched as he burned. He would've died right there if the fire alarm didn't go off, sprinkling water in the classroom. Denise stood there, water plastering her hair as she stared off to space. She walked away from the charred body. He was barely alive, barely clinging to life. As she passed the class, they looked away frightened.

" Don't talk about what happened here, unless you wanna suffer like how he did." With that, she walked away as the fire department, police, and ambulance rushed in.

Denise returned back to the hospital where everybody was waiting for her. She walked in and looked at everybody. She was still wet from the water.

" What happened?" Setsuna asked. Her eyes watered and she fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

" Denise! What happened? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. She looked at him and forced a smile out.

" Big Bro, I had to take care of someone. He deserved it. Big Bro, I almost murdered him… I almost took away another's life for revenge!" She covered her face with her hand and cried even more.

" Who you tried to kill, Denise?" Kagome asked.

" O… Onigumo." Denise choked out. Everyone gasped. Flora walked up to Denise.

" Why did you try to kill someone momma? I thought you promised that you wouldn't kill anyone." Denise stared into her daughter's innocent eyes. She immediately embraced her and cried.

" I'm so sorry honey. I'm sorry. But I had to cause him the pain that he deserved."

" Denise? What did Onigumo do? You just met him yesterday." Miroku asked.

" He was the one who raped me. He tried to break me cause I told him off in the hallway, so he got me after I left Ms. Kimiko 's room." Sango and Kagome hugged her tightly. Afterwards, the 4 boys hugged her, and then the rest of the girls.

" Ya should go to school now. It's almost time for second period." Denise sniffled.

" But…" Kenshin, Darien, Tsunami, Tsuki, Setsuna, and Flora stared at her with bewilderment.

" No buts. Go home and get ready for school. I'll call in 45 mins and expect all of ya to be dressed." They looked at her one more time and began to file out.

" Yes mama." They all responded before leaving. The only people who were left were her friends. Denise hobbled to her bed and nodded in satisfaction as she watched her siblings leave.

" What did you do to him?" Sango asked.

" My temper got the best of me and I burned him."

" Cool…" Inuyasha mumbled.

" Did he deny it?" Kagome asked. Denise laid her head back and sighed.

" Yea he did. But he couldn't lie to me."

" I'm really sorry for what happened to you." Miroku said. Denise smiled at her friend and closed her eyes.

" It's alright. Ya should go to school too. Ya can visit after school, alright?"

" Alright. You can visit my house if you decide to escape while we are at school." Inuyasha dropped his keys on the table.

" Alright. See ya later." Sango and Kagome hugged her and left. Denise kissed Miroku and Inuyasha on the cheek and watched them leave with a small blush on. She smiled and got ready to call her siblings.

It was around 12:30 when Denise woke up. She stretched and looked around.

' I'm so bored. I should leave. Inuyasha should have some decent video games I could play.' She thought as she got up and hobbled out the door.

" How am I going to get to his house quickly?" She mumbled. She saw a kid drop his skateboard on the ground and walk inside the hospital.

" Hey kid!" She ran after him.

" Yea?"

" Let me borrow your board and I'll have it back in 2 hours." Denise smiled when he nodded solemnly.

" Thanks kid. What's your name so I can remember whom this belongs to."

" Hiten Michiba."

" Denise Kurusawa." They shook hands and Denise took the board and skated off.

" I'm here. Time to play some video games." Denise hobbled to the door and was fumbling with the keys. As she got ready to unlock the door, it was slightly open.

" Why would Inuyasha leave his door open?" She walked in and went straight to the living room. She stopped when she head footsteps.

" Who the hell is here?" She asked as she turned around. She fell with immense pain as something hit her broken leg.

" Ahhhh! Damn it! That fucking hurts!" She screamed as she cradled her foot.

" Who are you and what are you doing in this house?" A cold voice asked. Denise looked up and saw a man that looks to be 18, standing there.

' Why didn't I sensed him before?'

" Don't play dumb with me. Answer my question."

" Denise Kurusawa and I have permission to enter here."

" From who?"

" Inuyasha Takanashi." Denise stated as she stared at the trespasser. He had long flowing silver hair and amber eyes.

" Hmm…. So my brother is doing well." Denise gasped loudly.

" Inuyasha… has a brother? But he said he was an only child!"

" My name is Sesshomuru Takanashi. I am indeed Inuyasha 's brother, but I doubt he'll remember me."

" Did you have to attack me? I mean I just came from the hospital."

" What's wrong with you? Did you get abuse?"

" Not abused. Rape."

" And you aren't in the hospital because…?"

" It was boring."

" You are one strange girl." Sesshomuru had a small smile on his face. He helped Denise up and led her to the living room.

" So what brings you here?" Denise asked as she and Sesshomuru settled down on the couch. Here, Denise was able to take in his features. He had on a cold, expressionless face throughout the whole time. But all together, he was very handsome and sexy.

" Family business."

" Where you come from?"

" Italy."

" Wow…. Did you see Mario?" Sesshomuru looked at Denise and began to chuckle. Denise joined and their chuckles soon turned into laughter.

" You are a funny girl you know that?"

" Nah, people know me as a bad ass." Denise tried to stifle a yawn, but to no avail.

" You seem tired."

" I'm okay, I'm a demon and don't get tired very quickly!" She said quickly. He got up and disappeared in the other room. He came back with a blanket.

" Here." He wrapped Denise in the blanket and sat next to her as he turned the T.V on.

" But I ain't tired."

" Don't try to be tough. You know damn well you tired."

" Am not."

" Whatever. What brings you here?"

" Video games."

" You traveled a mile just to play video games?" He asked as he raised a questioning eyebrow. She just smiled and nodded. She got up and turned on the PS2 and began playing Need For Speed Underground.

" Bet 'cha can't beat me." Denise said waving a hundred dollar bill.

" Bet 'cha can." Sesshomuru replied also waving a hundred dollar bill. They played for an hour and at the end, they Sesshomuru won all the money.

" That was 250 I betted! And I lost!" Denise grumbled in frustration.

" Too bad. I'm going game shopping later on."

" Really? Take me with you!" Denise pleaded as she gave him the puppy dog face. He stared into her eyes, mesmerized.

' She's so gorgeous. How can I resist?'

" Sure. Would you like dinner, too?" Denise eyes grew wide and smirked.

" You askin' me out?"

" If you want to do something other than buying video games and dinner, than sure why not?" Sesshomuru smiled slightly as he saw a blush spread across Denise face.

" Umm… a date would be nice… when should we do it?" Denise stuttered, a little baffled.

" Do next week Friday sounds good?"

" Sure." Denise turned off the game and sat next to Sesshomuru.

" Where do you want to be picked up at?"

" I'm probably going to be here at the time. So right here is okay." Denise yawned and laid her head on his shoulder.

" Come with me so I can return Hiten 's skateboard at the hospital." They both got up and walked out of the house.

Hospital 2:55

" Where she go?" Kagome asked as they waited in Denise's hospital room.

" Probably at my house. I gave her the keys." Inuyasha said as he rested on the bed. They heard laughter at the door and got curious.

" Who the hell is at the door?" Miroku asked.

" Sounds like Denise. But it sounds like she's with someone." Sango inferred. The door opened and Denise and Sesshomuru walked in. Everyone stared at Denise and Sesshomuru and she nodded at him.

" My name is Sesshomuru Takanashi and I'm Inuyasha 's brother."

A/n: That's the end of this chapter. Tell me how ya like it. I would really like ya to review! So now ya know who Denise is paired up with and all my gratitude goes to Soccerdevill13! She is the one who gave me the couple idea and this chapter is dedicated to her! Thanks!


	19. Family Matters

A/n: Hello! I'm back from my trip to North Carolina! I enjoyed it thoroughly, but know I'm back in New York City. Oh well, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 19: Family Matters

Last Time:

" Who the hell is at the door?" Miroku asked.

" Sounds like Denise. But it sounds like she's with someone." Sango inferred. The door opened and Denise and Sesshomuru walked in. Everyone stared at Denise and Sesshomuru and she nodded at him.

" My name is Sesshomuru Takanashi and I'm Inuyasha 's brother."

Now:

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomuru with a look of bewilderment. Then he frowned and shook his head.

" My brother had black hair and violet eyes like me. Also, my brother is in college now."

" You really forgotten a lot in seven years, little brother."

" I'm not your brother! I look nothing like you."

" Inuyasha, if you think about it, if you look at yourself as a half demon, he do look like you." Denise stated. Inuyasha blinked and grimaced.

" If you don't believe me, look at this picture." Sesshomuru dug into his pocket and handed the picture to Denise, who walked up to Inuyasha and gave it to him. His friends gathered around him and stared in awe at the picture. There were four people standing in front of a beautiful house.

" Aww, look at you Inuyasha!" Kagome cooed. In the picture, there was a little boy around four who looked just like Inuyasha in his demon form. He was in the arm of a woman who looked very elegant with her black hair and striking violet eyes. Next to her was a tall man with long silver hair in a ponytail holding a boy on top of his head, who looked like Inuyasha.

" H-how did you get this picture? Only me and my brother have this." Inuyasha asked quietly.

" Because, I'm your brother. I'm the one on top of father's head."

" But, they told me I never had a real brother after mom and dad died. The neighbors said that you were just my imagination and that I had to go to the orphanage." His friends gasped and Sesshomuru looked away.

" I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. Since they died, I became in charge of you. It's just for the fact that I couldn't return to you. If I did, you'll be in danger. " Sesshomuru said as he took the picture away from Inuyasha.

" Why would I be in danger?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomuru turned his head, almost sad for what his answer would be.

" So you are telling me that I had to stay in the orphanage for 4 years because I was in danger? So you telling me I had to go through all this pain because you were a fucking wuss to come and get me?" Inuyasha felt he would cry, but held back the tears as he looked at his brother with malice in his eyes.

" You were only 10 years old! Why would I put your life at risk? Naraku was after you ever since you were born! He was after me too, but father and mother had a spell put on me to hide me. Inuyasha, since you were too young, I couldn't take you with me. You had to stay with mom and dad. They had a spell placed on you so Naraku couldn't get to you, but they never hidden themselves. That is how Naraku found them and killed them." There was silence in the room; Inuyasha stared at Sesshomuru, while his friends looked at the two brothers.

" Before I continue, may I ask for your friends to leave us alone to discuss this issue?" Inuyasha just nodded and looked at his friends, they walked out quietly and closed the door.

" How come I don't remember any of this?" Inuyasha quietly asked.

" You probably wouldn't because the spell was cast when you were a baby and our parents would never speak of this to you."

" Why are you back?" Inuyasha asked.

" I came back because I needed to discuss with you the day of our parents murder." Sesshomuru said as he sat next to Inuyasha.

" What about it?"

" Before mom and dad was killed, they called me and told me that I needed to give you this." Sesshomuru mumbled an incantation and a sword appeared in his hand.

"Dad wanted to give you the Tetsusaiga. It is a sword that causes massive destruction."

" Cool… Hey Sesshomuru, why did Naraku wanted to get me?" Sesshomuru sighed and stared at Inuyasha.

" Cause he knew you were going to fall in love with the angel with sacred powers and the holder of the Shikon Jewel. He knew that he was going to die at your hands because of your love for the angel. Naraku, at first, didn't know who the angel was, but when our parents died, he found the angel with you." Inuyasha' s eyes widened in shock as the information sunk in.

" So he knew I was going to fall in love with Kagome?"

" Exactly. When you were only 10 years old, you met the angel on that rainy day. She comforted you and left you. Do you remember?"

" Yea… but how did you know?"

" Naraku showed me the vision two years ago." There was silence as Inuyasha went over his memory.

" Hey Sesshomuru, this is a stupid question but, how old are you?"

" 19 years old, why?"

" Do you like Denise?" Inuyasha asked slyly. Sesshomuru stared at him with bewilderment.

" Why the hell would make you say something like that? I just met her 2 hours ago." Sesshomuru looked away and stood up.

" Oh please. She looked pretty comfortable with you."

" Shut up mutt."

" Come on! She's 2 years younger than you. She's about to graduate and she could become your mate." Inuyasha whispered to his brother. Sesshomuru, in returned smacked him upside his head.

" Ow! What the hell was that for you bastard?"

" To make you shut up. Now I'm going. Your friends can come in now. So you can leave me—" A loud slap was heard and someone screamed 'hentai'. Sesshomuru opened the door and in tumbled Miroku, unconscious and a red faced Sango and Denise. Kagome was laughing hard.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" The damn pervert groped us!" Denise huffed. Sesshomuru slightly growled, but stopped when he felt Inuyasha 's eyes on him. He turned around and saw a smirking Inuyasha.

" Shut up." He muttered.

" Didn't say anything bro." Inuyasha muttered back.

" Do your friend always do that?" Sesshomuru asked as he watched Inuyasha dragging Miroku off the floor.

" It's a part of his life. Breath, Eat, get educated, and grope women."

" Hey! I have more to my life!" Miroku whined.

" Oh your right! You also got peeking at women, flirting with women, trying to have a women bear your child, always groping me, and lying. Did I get everything?" Sango asked after she finished her list.

" Nope, I think we got everything." Inuyasha smiled as he dropped Miroku on the floor, hard. Miroku moaned and fell unconscious.

" Okay, I'll be going now." Sesshomuru said as he began walking to the door.

" Wait a minute!" Denise demanded.

" I don't like when people command me."

" Oh shut up and come here." Sesshomuru walked up to her and she whispered something that no one could make out. He whispered something back, earning a blush from her.

" Bye!" Everyone called out. Sesshomuru waved and walked out the door. Denise looked at her friends and saw that Inuyasha was still on her bed.

" Alright! Move off the bed. I need to get this cast off as soon as possible."

" Why little sis? Don't you like being in a cast?"

" Shut up Inu!" Denise mumbled as she sat on the bed. Sango was now dragging Miroku out the door.

"Well we gotta go. We have homework to do. Right Kagome?"

" That teacher is twisted! All I did was reply to his remark about how my hair looked." Kagome muttered as she picked up her bag.

" Oh please. You called him fat, ugly, a disgrace to his family, and that he was born by mistake. You sent him bawling." Inuyasha stated.

" He should've known that he shouldn't comment about a girls hair."

" Oh well. 'Cause of your comment, we got extra homework." Sango said from out the door.

" Bye Denise! We'll see you tomorrow!" Sango and Kagome yelled and waved. Denise waved and was about to lie down, but realized that someone didn't leave yet. She stood up and stared at her big bro.

" Inu!" She whined. Inuyasha smiled at her.

" So… what's up with you and Sesshomuru?" She blushed and looked away.

" Come on! You can tell me anything." He got up when he saw her in a dreamy state.

" He is so HANDSOME!" She cooed as she plopped on the bed.

" Our meeting wasn't as nice, but when I first saw him, I thought I was dreaming! He got such an interesting personality."

" Where did ya meet?" Inuyasha asked as he sat next to her.

" In your house. When I got to your house, the door was unlocked, so I thought there was an intruder. I walked in and he threw something at my leg. At first, I didn't know who it was, but meeting him was the best part of the day!"

" You are starting to sound like those Cali girls."

" Eww! No!" Inuyasha laughed as she made a gagging affect.

" What happened next?"

" Well talked for awhile and then I challenged him to a game of Need For Speed Underground. I betted money and lost. I asked him what is he going to do and he said he was going to buy games. I asked if I can join and he said sure. He then asked if I wanted dinner also and I asked him if this was a date and he said sure why not."

" So, you got a date with him?" Denise nodded slightly, a blush staining her cheeks.

" Hey don't be embarrassed. You just got a small crush on him. That's it."

" Yeah…. Hey!"

" It's very obvious. I'll be damned if the others didn't see it."

" Shut up."

" What did he whisper in your ear that made you blush?" Inuyasha asked slyly.

" Fuck off."

" Come on! You can tell me!"

" Fuck… Off!"

" Fine. But I'll get it out of you in three days flat!"

" No you won't."

" Trust me." There was silence as Denise glared at Inuyasha. A few minutes later, they busted out laughing.

" I don't know bro. It felt nice to meet him right after what I did in class. Did you see how the classroom looked like?"

" That place looks like shit. The window was shattered and the place was soaked. But, what catches the eye is the huge ass burnt mark and a silhouette of a body."

" I…didn't mean it Inu. I really didn't." She whispered quietly.

" When I walked in soaked, the look on all ya faces pained me. Then having Flora, my precious little girl, look a me with such fearful eyes…" Her voice was cracking now. Inuyasha looked at her with a saddened expression.

" It hurts so much. And now, I have to live my life knowing that I am so impure. That I'm tainted and I could never rid myself of the guilt. I didn't want this to happen."

" Denise… It'll be alright." Inuyasha said as he held the crying girl. It was like this for a few minutes.

" Inuyasha?"

" Yeah?"

" Do you think I have a chance with Sesshomuru? Will he love me even though I'm tainted?"

" I'm sure he'll love forever, just as much as I love Kagome. He would never let harm come to you and he'll never let you go." Denise looked up at him as she smiled brightly. Inuyasha got up and laid her on the bed.

" Go to sleep or something. You need your rest so you can face your 'children' later on tonight."

" Thanks Inu-nii-chan."

" What's with the name?"

" Just popped in my head." Inuyasha grinned and picked up his bag and left.

A/N: All right! That's the end of this chapter! Next chapter is on Denise and Sesshomuru' s date! Since there is so many people that review this story, I dedicate this chapter to all of ya! Give me ideas for the next chapter and I'll make sure you are to get acknowledge In the next chapter!


	20. Date Fiasco

A/n: I am very sorry for the long wait. I'm sure ya all want to read about the date! So here is what ya been waiting for.

Chapter 20: Date Fiasco

**Last Time: **

" Do you think I have a chance with Sesshomuru? Will he love me even though I'm tainted?"

" I'm sure he'll love you forever, just as much as I love Kagome. He would never let harm come to you and he'll never let you go." Denise looked up at him as she smiled brightly. Inuyasha got up and laid her on the bed.

" Go to sleep or something. You need your rest so you can face your 'children' later on tonight."

" Thanks Inu-nii-chan."

" What's with the name?"

" Just popped in my head." Inuyasha grinned and picked up his bag and left.

**Now:**

" Tell me."

" NO!"

" Please?"

**" **Do you do this to everyone?"

" Yup! Please tell me!" Inuyasha and the gang were sitting in gym on a Wednesday, three days after the meeting with Sesshomuru. Inuyasha was currently trying to figure out what his brother whispered to Denise. Denise was sitting with her back against the wall. Inuyasha had his head on Kagome's lap and Sango had her head on Miroku's shoulder.

" Why must I tell you? It's none of your business."

" But I said I was going to get it out you in three days flat and you know I'm a man of my words."

" Why I outta----" She was interrupted when a certain wolf made his presence known.

" Oi mutt-face! What are you doing with my woman?" Kouga snarled as he tried to pick him up. He was rewarded with a kick in the back off his knees, causing him to fall on his butt. A hand slammed into his chest making him fall on his back.

" You should mind your manners! I was talking thank you very much!" Denise yelled as she stared at him upside down.

" Well lookie here! Isn't it the fire bitch! It seems you are in the wrong place as seeing that everyone here is with someone. Sango is with Miroku and Kagome is with me. Where is your boyfriend?"

" Kouga, you went too far!" Kagome said as she looked at her friend and saw pain in her eyes.

" Why would you care, my mate? It is true." They heard growling from both Inuyasha and Denise.

" You fucking bastard!" They yelled as they punched him in the face sending him to the other side of the gym. Inuyasha growled again and was silenced off by a kiss from Kagome.

" Chill. He's gone."

" No one insults my girlfriend and sis like that!" He growled again as he looked at his 'sis'. She was clutching the place where her heart is and had a depressed and pained expression.

" Denise? Are you okay?" Sango asked. Denise just got up and began to walk away.

" What Kouga said probably affected her more than she let on." Miroku said as she watched her retreating form.

" Yeah… she is really hurt by that remark." Inuyasha said quietly.

A week passed after that incident at the gym. For days, Denise kept clutching her heart and she barely spoken to anyone.

" Denise are you sure that you are okay?" Kagome asked as they were walking home. She merely nodded.

" See you later…" She mumbled as she walked a different direction from them towards her house.

" There is something seriously wrong here." Sango said as they began walking again.

" I miss the old Denise. She just lost herself after that incident." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha's arm tightly.

" I may know how to fix this." Inuyasha replied as he dislodged Kagome from his arm and walked inside his house and said a quick good bye to his friends and gave Kagome a chaste kiss before leaving.

Denise's Household

It was nighttime and Denise was sitting in Flora's room reading her a bedtime story.

" And they lived happily ever after. The end." Denise whispered as she closed the book.

"Thank you mama." Flora whispered as she hugged her mother tightly. Denise smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

" I love you, my sweet Flora."

" I love you too mama." Denise tucked her in bed and kissed her on the cheek and left her room. She leaned against the door and held her heart. She winced as she felt the pain intensify.

'Why do it hurt so much? Why?' She was brought out of her thoughts as the telephone rung.

'Who the hell would be calling at this time?' She ran to the end of the hallway and picked up the phone.

" Moshi Moshi?"

" Can I please talk to Denise?"

" This is she? Whom may I ask is calling?"

" You could've forgotten me already. Our date is just two days away." Denise eyes widened in shock as she grasped the phone tighter.

" Sesshomuru?"

" The one and only."

" Oh god! Why are you calling at such an hour?"

" I couldn't reach you earlier… What's going on?"

" Nothing is wrong…" She whispered as she placed a hand over her chest. She heard a scoff.

" I won't lie to you. My brother said that you are in pain and I wanna know how it happened." There was a long silence as she stared at the phone in horror.

" W-what makes him say that? I'm not in pain."

" You wanna have a more private discussion?"

" What do you mean?"

" I'll be there in a half an hour."

"Wha-" But he already hung up. Denise hung up and sat in her room. A half and hour passed and she was sitting on her bed staring at the ceiling. She heard a small tap on her window and she gasped.

" Who's there?" She asked as she inched closer to the window. She grabbed a pillow and held it over her head.

" C'mon. What will a pillow do to me?" A head appeared by the window and she fell back in surprise.

" Sesshomuru? What are you doing here?"

" I said I would be coming over to talk to you." He said as his body appeared on a branch.

" I thought you were playing." She stuttered as she went to open the window. He climbed in and stared at her with curiosity.

" What is wrong Denise?" She backed away and clutched her heart.

" I…don't know. I really don't know. It just hurts." She whispered to him and looked away.

" What hurts?"

"… My heart. It hurts because it knows the truth." She walked away and sat on the couch and he joined her.

" It knows that I'm tainted and don't have a chance with anyone…"

" Why would you say something like that? When have this pain started?" He asked as she put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and began telling him what happened last week.

" After that the pain never left me. I know it's stupid and I shouldn't have troubled you with my problem."

" That's not true. Remember, I was the one who asked, so it's okay." He sighed and got up.

" You may've been raped, but you aren't tainted." He whispered to her. He kissed her cheek and gave her a small smile. He then opened the window and hopped outside. Denise's face turned bright red as she closed her window and watched him disappear in the darkness.

' I have to remember to thank Inu-nii-chan.'

Friday Night

It was Friday night, an hour before Sesshomuru arrives at Inuyasha house. Kagome was there helping Denise get ready.

" Wow Denise! You look gorgeous!" Kagome squealed. Denise was wearing a sparkling red shirt that on the left side, it was a spaghetti strap, and on the right it was long, see through sleeve that had a split from her elbow where the rest of the sleeve flared out. She wore a black silky skirt that ended at her mid thigh. She wore knee high boots with a lot of black and red bracelets. She had glitter on her cheeks and lip-gloss.

" Thanks Kagome."

" Who you trying to impress?" Kagome asked slyly. Denise blushed lightly.

" You'll see at 7:00." She muttered.

" Done!" Kagome said as she added the last touch to Denise hair. Kagome fixed her so it was wavy and put it in a high ponytail. In the red part of her hair, it had glitter.

" Wow Kagome. You did a wonderful job!" Denise said in awe. She got up and smirked.

" Now let's do you! Don't you have a date with Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded and Denise ushered into the bathroom.

" Well get dress! After your done, I'll do your hair!"

It was 10 to 7 and the girls were done and admiring each other.

" Nice job." They mumbled as they looked at the other. Kagome was wearing a blue halter-top with a white dress pants. She wore a belt that was fitted so it was in a diagonal fashion. She also wore white go-go boots. Her hair was loose and had a few strands curled and pulled to the front. She had blue eye shadow, glitter on her cheek, and lip-gloss.

" We dress to impress!" Kagome giggled as she gave her friend a high five.

" Damn right we do." The girls giggled again but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

" Who is it?" Kagome asked.

" The one who owns this house. Denise, he's here and Kagome, will be tagging along since there heading to the same place as we are." Inuyasha muffled voice replied. He heard muffled screams and laughter from inside his room.

" Alright! Now go and wait with him Inuyasha! We want to make this nice." Denise ordered. He grumbled and slowly began walking away.

" So where is she?" Sesshomuru asked his brother.

" They're about come down." They waited for another five minutes. Inuyasha was about to get up to get them, but was stopped when they heard music playing.

" Sorry for the delay boys!" Kagome yelled as the two were standing at the top of the stairs. Denise began walking first. They both walked down seductively, which made the guys almost drool. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and did the most seductive pose they could think of. Inuyasha had a nosebleed and Sesshomuru had a small blush.

" Are ya ready for a night out?" Kagome asked smoothly. The boys just nodded and the girls just looked at them before they started snickering.

" Well, let's go." Denise said as she walked to the door. They just nodded again and the girls sighed.

" We gave them to much to handle, Kag."

" Well it shows 'em that we are too hot to handle!" Kagome said. She licked her finger and touched her hip and made a hissing sound. The two laughed and waited next to the car for the guys.

The four of them arrived at the Palisades Mall in a half an hour. They split up and said that they'll meet at the movie theatre in 2 hours.

With Denise and Sesshomuru

" Can we please go to the game store? Please!" Denise begged Sesshomuru as she held onto his arm and gave her the best puppy dogface she could do.

" Fine… Which one though?"

" Best Buy!" She yelled as she dragged him to the store. When they arrived, she let out a squeal and immediately dragged him to the video game aisle.

" What to buy, what to buy… Ahh! They have it! They have it!" She picked up a PS2 game with a wide grin.

" They have Kingdom Hearts 2! It came out yesterday!"

" You want it?" He asked her.

" What?"

" Do you want it?"

" Yeah, but I don't have money with me and I could always buy it---" She was silenced with a finger on her lips. She looked at him and saw him smiling gently at her.

" I did say I was going video game shopping. Go ahead and pick out some more, I'll be over at the computers." He left a baffled Denise as he went to pick up a new laptop.

"Okay…" She said with uncertainty as she went to pick up some more games. By the time he came back, Denise was holding 10 games. He sweat dropped and she smiled innocently at him.

" They all looked fun."

" Whatever… lucky I have enough money for this." He sighed as they walked up to the cashier. He handed her his credit card. She stared at it for a moment and her eyes grew large.

" Y-y-you're…" She stuttered violently. He nodded and she had to hold onto shelves that held the candy.

" Yes and I would like to buy all these."

" Y-yes s-sir." Denise just stared at him with confusion. He just gave her a smirk and grabbed the bags. He offered his elbow to Denise and she took it.

'Why the hell is that lady staring at me all evil like?'

" What was that about Sesshomuru?"

" She probably mistaken me with someone… Now where do you want to go?"

" Sweets from Heaven!"

" What is that?"

" You'll see!"

When they arrived at the place, Denise began to drool. She stared at all the candy in the store. A hand closed over her chin and closed her mouth.

" Huh?"" She looked at Sesshomuru and he nudged her to go inside. She walked in and saw someone running back and forth filling bags with candy and chocolate. She began to do the same thing as the person was doing and was on her fifth bag when the person touched her hand.

" Denise?"

" Kagome?"

" Hey! So you found this place too?" Kagome said as she finished scooping up some chocolate covered malt balls. (A/n: If anyone ever been to the Palisades Mall and to that specific store, knows that those malt balls are almost the size of a ping pong ball!)

" Where's Inuyasha?" Denise asked. Kagome pointed over to the back of the store and there he was holding at least 10 bags filled with candy.

" I had to pick some up for Sango."

" Help me out then! I have 6 kids back at home."

" Sure!"

They spent another half an hour picking up candy and chocolates before they decided to leave. They then went to the movies to see Batman Begins. At the end of the movies, they walked out to the car around one.

" I'm telling you! There has to be another batman movie coming out!" Inuyasha said.

" No duh! They can't leave the movie off like that! They have to have another one where the Joker shows up." Sesshomuru said as he stole a strawberry candy from Denise. She was about to protest when a group of guys surrounded the car. They eyed both Kagome and Denise hungrily and the both shivered in disgust.

" Why are a couple of cute girls hanging out with a bunch of dopes?" One of them said.

" Yea we can take ya for a real ride, if you know what I mean." The girls stared at them for a moment before staying at their respected guys.

" Are they talking like that to us?" Denise said with venom dripping in her voice.

" I KNOW they are not trying to flirt with us in front of our boyfriends faces." Kagome seethed. The group of guys just laughed at them.

" Are you trying to say that these wuss are your boyfriends?" One of them asked. The others laughed loudly. Sesshomuru and Inuyasha gave the girls their bags and stared at the guys.

" Give us 10 seconds, 'Kay?" Inuyasha whispered to them as the brothers cracked their knuckles. Denise set her timer and looked at them.

" On your mark… get set… GO!" She pressed the button and the boys immediately began to get rid of the group. When the ten seconds were up, they were done.

" Come on. Let's go. They wasted enough of my time." Sesshomuru said as he opened the door of the trunk to stuff in the bags.

Sesshomuru finished off dropping Inuyasha and Kagome home and was driving Denise home.

" Arigato, Sesshomuru. I really appreciate what you did, even though me and Kagome could've handled them."

" I'm sure ya would. But me and Inuyasha wouldn't allow that." He parked his care in front of her house and got out. Before Denise opened the door, he opened it for her.

" Like a true gentlemen." She giggled softly. He gave her the bags that was hers and smiled at her. He walked her to the door and she laughed.

" You don't have to do this you know." She said.

" But I want to." He said quietly. He then lifted up her chin and gave her a passionate kiss. She was startled, but responded to him. He broke the kiss and stared at her.

" Goodnight, Denise."

" Goodnight." She whispered as he walked away. She touched her lips and smiled. She opened the door and was greeted with six pair of eyes looking at her.

" What the hell?"

" Oo Mama!" They said and began whistling and cheering. It was then she heard one of them making a smooching sound that she realized what was going on. Her face turned beet red.

" You kids were WATCHING?"

" Go Mama! Go Mama!" They cheered. She growled, lightly placed her bags on the floor and began to chase her kids. They all screamed with joy and sprinted off, with their 'mama' smiling and laughing behind them.

A/n: That was very long! I managed to keep my promise and had this done in two days! So I hope ya are happy with this! All right, now to give a special thanks to three people!

**_Anaru-Minime_**: You helped me out with that ideas of how guys come up and flirt with her and Sessho beats them up! I totally thank you for that idea.

**_Soccerdevill13_**: You once again helped me out! I may have not used your idea, but I will definitely use it. That is too funny to get rid of it.

**_WiNgEd GaUrDiAn_**: Thank for that Idea for the double date. It was such a good idea! Oh, I love how your pen name is, so creative!

All right then, those are the people I would like to thank. Now a little heads up! One, I will not be updating anything until after the 5th of August. The reason being is that I'm going to Jamaica and will be leaving Monday. Two, from this chapter, I'm speeding this up so it will be a year later. I understand that in the last chapter that they were about to graduate, I decided to change it. So the next chapter will be taking place a year later.

Next chapter would be part one of their prom! Send in suggestions or remark and I'll try to make it happen. Also if you wanna help think of outfits they could wear, that'll be great too!

Ja Ne! See ya after the 5th of August!


	21. Baby Sitting Troubles

A/N: Hiya people! Did ya miss me? I'm back from Jamaica and ready to give ya updates! I had fun and I hope all my faithful reviewers haven't waited too long. You know what's funny? A person sent me a flame that basically told me that she/he is going to _die _if they continue reading this fic. Laughs coldly Listening here, for all I care, be my guest, I don't take to kindly to people who flames authors and tries to bring down their spirits. Me? I could give a rat's ass about what you feel about my story. You seem to be the only one who seems to dislike my story and you '_can't go on' _with reading. So why don't you take your '_dying'_ self away from this fic because I don't feel like dealing with you shitty remarks at the moment.

And to all you flamers that are itching to throw bad remarks at this story or to my other stories, I warn you now that I'm not a nice girl and can be brutal too. That is why people call me the Spawn of Satan. So be my guest if you got something to say because you'll be hearing a whole lot from me.

Clears throat and smiles I apologize to my kind reviewers who had to listen to me nag, but this don't concern you, so you could skip by this Authors note or read it and use it as a good thing to laugh about. Now on with the story!

(Oh and whomever you are that flamed me, if you say you are giving up and can't go on, don't review at the last chapter posted, there isn't anything else to read. Review _before_ that, because what you did was plain stupid. Thank you for taking your time to show me how inconsiderate you are. I hope you're reading this because as the ole faithful saying goes: If you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Or in our case, write it at all! Bye.)

Chapter 21: A famous Legend and Babysitting

" The story of Inuyasha—"

" Yes?"

" Not you Takanashi… Anyway, the story is a feudal fairytale that is viewed by all as a wonderful story. The story of Inuyasha—"

" Yes?"

" Not you Takanashi!"

" Then stop saying my name lady!"

" My name is Ms. Miako! The tale is about a hanyou named Inuyasha… Don't say it Takanashi!"

" But…"

" You very close to getting detention Takanashi!"

" I wouldn't be if you stop calling my name. I know you love my name but you can stop saying it in each sentence."

" TAKANASHI!"

" I'm joking!" It was a Friday afternoon in May. A year has passed and Inuyasha and his gang were about to graduate next month. They were all sitting in history class, waiting for the day to be done so they can get ready for prom.

" Where was I…? Ah yes. The hanyou met and fell in love with the priestess who guarded the very valuable jewel known as the Shikon no Tama. Though at first Inuyasha desired the jewel, he couldn't help but fall in love with the strong miko, Kikyo."

" What the hell? Why he do such a thing? It's mutiny!" Inuyasha yelled. His friends laughed and the teacher sighed in frustration.

" Shut up Takanashi and listen to the rest of the story. As their love grew, Inuyasha began to think that he would stay with her forever. But, a man came in between them, known as Onigumo. He was badly injured and Kikyo took it upon herself to help him recover. But, the bandit harbored deep affection towards the priestess and despised her hanyou lover. So he called upon hundreds of demons to feast upon his flesh and give him a new body, thus creating the vile being known as Naraku."

" No wonder he smelled terrible." Denise whispered to Kagome who laughed.

" Naraku made the two lovers betray each other which ended up with Kikyo sealing Inuyasha to the Goshinboku tree and casting him into a deep sleep. She on the other hand died and was burned with the jewel."

Inuyasha snickered and was immediately quieted by the teacher.

" 50 years after the tragic event, a girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi…"

" Yes?"

" Not you… Was cast from her present time to the past where she met and release Inuyasha from the tree. During the battle with the mistress centipede, her side was cut open and out of the wound fell the Shikon No Tama. Later on, when the jewel was stolen by a crow youkai, she accidentally shattered the jewel into hundreds of pieces. This then began the journey to collect the Shikon shards and the hunt to find and kill Naraku. Of course the two met allies like the monk Miroku, who had a kazaana in his right hand, Sango, the tajiya who lost her entire village due to Naraku, who also holds her brother's life in his hands, and Shippo, a young fox demon who lost his parents to two demons known as the Thunder Brothers. They faced many hardships, both physically and mentally, but all worked together to complete their mission."

The bell rung and the students jumped up with joy. The gang ran out of the classroom and breathed a long sigh.

" That was time consuming." Sango said as she walked to her locker, the others following.

" I know, I've heard that story dozens of time that I memorized it." Miroku mumbled.

" Well that shows you don't have a life if you memorize a fairytale." Kagome snickered.

" Hey! You are basically saying Denise has no life either!" Miroku countered. Denise looked at him with a frown.

" Just because I read them to my daughter, doesn't mean that I memorize it." She seethed. Her friends grinned as they began walking to the exit of the school.

" Do you know who the guest singer for our prom is?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

" Well… I believe he goes by the name 'Dark'." The three girls stopped and so did the other girls around them.

" Ahh!" They screamed and hopped up and down. The boys looked on in fear.

" What the hell…?" Inuyasha mumbled.

" How come I can't be as loved as this?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha just looked at him.

" Tell me your joking!" Kagome asked Inuyasha excitedly. He shook his head and they screamed louder.

" He is the most sexiest, hottest, and most desirable guy ever!" One girl screamed. All the others nodded in agreement. That is when Sesshomuru showed up.

" What the hell is going on?" All the girls stared at him for a moment with stars in their eyes. He sweat dropped and backed away.

" Inuyasha, what the hell is going on?"

" They heard that Dark would be performing at our prom." The girls looked at him and then quickly surrounded him.

" You look just like Dark, are you related to him?"

" Ano…" Sesshomuru looked at the gang of girls and then at his brother. Inuyasha just shrugged.

" If you are, can we get his number?" One girl asked as she held up a pen and paper. All the others followed suit except for Denise, Sango, and Kagome.

" Scratch that. Since you look as cute as him, can we get _your _number?" All the girls cheered and began closing in on him. Denise began to growl and forced her way through the crowd.

" Back off groupies! He's mine!" She grabbed Sesshomuru by the hand and dragging him away. They all whined in disappointment and began to leave. Her friends looked at her curiously and she gave them the finger.

" What brings you here Capt. Fluffy?" Inuyasha asked.

" Visiting an old friend and to tell you something."

" What?"

" Aunt Sakura is in need of you assistance. He'll be at the house at 4:00."

" What the hell? That's only a half an hour!"

" Then I suggest you run home."

" Did you set me up?" Inuyasha growled in annoyance as he watched his brother walking away.

" No I would never." He said with sarcasm lacing every word.

" He just prefer you over me."

" Asshole!" Inuyasha yelled and stomped off towards his house.

" Hey Inuyasha! Who do you have to watch?" Kagome asked as she ran to latch on her boyfriends arm.

" You'll see…" He mumbled as he stops to wait for the rest of his friends.

" Once again, I thank you for watching him. It was on short notice and Sesshomuru was busy today! It'll only be for an hour."

A tall woman with shoulder length red hair kissed Inuyasha on the cheek before leaving.

" Why do I have to baby sit you runt?" Inuyasha said as he stared at the little boy in front of him.

" Because mommy said you have to. If you don't, you won't get paid!" Inuyasha grabbed the boy from the back of his shirt and raised him up to eye level.

" I ain't gettin' paid for this so shut your damn mouth."

" Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded him while Denise took Inuyasha cousin from him.

" What's your name?"

" Shippo and you are pretty." Shippo said as he tried to sniff Denise.

" Aww, thank you, Shippo. Don't let big bad Inuyasha be mean to you. He doesn't like to use his brains around kids." Denise cooed.

" Heh heh." Miroku snickered; he was cut off when Inuyasha slapped him upside his head.

" What did I do?"

" You were born." Inuyasha mumbled as he sulked into the living room.

" Oi Shippo, how old are you?" Kagome asked.

" Which age do you wanna know?"

" Either one will be okay."

" Human age, I'm five. Youkai age I'm 550."

" My! Aren't you old." Sango gasped slightly.

" That's very young in youkai society. Inu-nii-chan is in his thousands, am I correct?" Denise asked as she stared at Inuyasha with a sly smirk.

" What about you? Shouldn't you be in the 1600?" Denise uttered a small 'Feh' and smirked at him.

" I'm only 1596 years old Thank You Very MUCH!"

" That still is considered to be 1600 grandma!"

" Shut up Mr. 1599! Who's closer to 1600 now, huh?" Denise said as she pointed a finger at him. They continued to argue as their human friends looked on with a sigh.

" Aren't you supposed to be watching Shippo?" Sango asked, breaking the hostility between Denise and Inuyasha.

" Huh?" Was his intelligent answer.

"Inu! I'm hungry!"

" Well too bad runt, I ain't cooking for you."

" Inuyasha!" The girls looked at him in shock.

" How could you say that to him?" Kagome asked accusingly.

" You made him cry." Denise said as she patted him and began walking to the kitchen with the other girls following her. Shippo shot him a dirty look.

" You bastard! I'll get you." He mouthed to Shippo.

" Yeah right dog shit."

" Your mama."

" That's why my mama is your aunt."

" Nice comeback baka."

" Denise! Inuyasha is being mean to me and is cursing at me!" Shippo whined. Inuyasha face faulted and growled at Shippo.

" He started it!"

" Inuyasha! He is only a child! Behave yourself!" Kagome scolded. They disappeared into the kitchen and Miroku shook his head.

" What an evil cousin you got there."

" You have no idea."

" Isn't it good to be young?"

" Shut up Miroku!"

It was an hour later and they were wanting for Shippo's mother. He was currently snuggled in Denise warm embrace, sleeping peacefully.

" Aren't you a natural with kids, ne Denise?" Sango complimented.

" Well she do have to take care of six kids, you know. She should be a natural." Miroku responded while patting Sango on the thighs, his hands slow moved up but he was smacked in the face.

" I may be your girlfriend, but you ain't touching me like that you perv!"

" But I am YOUR perv, right Sango?" Sango lightly blushed and looked away.

" I still want a child of my own. To have the real joy of giving birth to a child, not adopting one. I can never replace my real mother, so I want to have my own child." Denise sighed as she hugged Shippo tighter. The doorbell rung and Inuyasha went to get it.

" Welcome jackass. What brings the dump-your-cousin-on-the-younger-sibling-Sesshomuru here?" Their voices became quieter as they talked. The two walked in while Inuyasha had a look of bewilderment on his face.

" Shippo is staying here for awhile, his mother was in an accident, an attempted murder." Everyone gasped.

" How are you going to tell him?"

" How bad was the injury?"

" How long will she be hospitalized?"

" Who did it?" All those question fell out of his friends' mouth and he looked down, indicating that he can't say anymore.

" We have to tell him as soon as he wakes up. She was shot in the back so it could be fatal. We don't know how long she would be hospitalized. And from gathering the clues around the scene, the person who seem to have shot her was some one who worked for Naraku."

A/n: Okay it's done and I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had to baby-sit my cousins for the week and didn't have time to myself. (They did spend the night too) Anyway, I'll get every other story up as soon as possible.

Sorry for my bitching in the beginning of this chapter, I was kind of mad, and people like those really do get on my nerves. My friends said that I'm a vindictive person because I could never let what someone says to me, fly by. I always have remark somewhere. Unless it's those homicidal people, I leave them only, they're crazy.


	22. My Beloved

A/n: I'm so terrible sorry for the long wait! Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope ya enjoy!

Chapter 22: My beloved

Last Time:

" Shippo is staying here for awhile, his mother was in an accident, an attempted murder." Everyone gasped.

" How are you going to tell him?"

" How bad was the injury?"

" How long will she be hospitalized?"

" Who did it?" All these question fell out of his friends' mouth and he looked down, indicating that he can't say anymore.

" We have to tell him as soon as he wakes up. She was shot in the back so it could be fatal. We don't know how long she would be hospitalized. And from gathering the clues around the scene, the person who seem to have shot her was some one who worked for Naraku."

Now:

" Naraku?" Sango gasped. Inuyasha nodded.

" How is that possible? You killed him didn't you Inuyasha?" Denise asked.

" Yea and gave up my life while at it!" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome petted his head and he calmed down.

" Seems like he faked his death." Miroku inferred. They watched as Shippo stirred. He woke up and began tugging on Denise arm.

" My ma is late. Do you know where she is?"

" Shippo, your mom said that you will be spending time with me. So we'll drop by your house to get you some clothes." Inuyasha lied quickly.

" She never told me this. And my school is at least 5 miles from your house."

" Who's the speed demon of the street? I'll get you there in 30 minutes." Inuyasha smirked. His face faltered for a second, but quickly picked Shippo up and showed him to the guest room.

" What are we suppose to tell Shippo, Sess?" Denise asked quietly. Sesshomuru took up the space next to her and laid his head on the back of the couch.

" Don't know. I guess I'll take him to the hospital tomorrow to see her. Though I don't think he'll be able to take it."

" Poor kid." Miroku whispered.

It was the next day and the gang was at gym, chatting as usual.

" Sango, my beloved! Would you go to the prom with me?" Miroku was on his knees in front of Sango with a rose in his hand.

" Damn Miroku! Don't be so dramatic! I was going with you anyway!" Sango mumbled out as she turned away.

" Don't you look beautiful today, especially since the color of your rosy cheeks matches something underneath." Sango head snapped towards him and slapped him to the end of the wall.

" You fucking pervert! Stop peeking at me in the damn locker room!" She screamed. She began to walk towards her friends, but was intercepted by Kouga.

'This won't end well.' She sighed as she watched carefully.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Denise were sitting on the bleachers talking. Every once in a while, Denise would glance at her necklace.

" Denise, when did you get this necklace?" Kagome asked as she examined it carefully. It was a crystal shaped crescent moon with a fiery glow to it.

" I got it a week ago. Sesshomuru gave it to me for my birthday."

" Ooo! Ya might as well say that you are a couple! Man! Even your 'children' love him. He is going to spoil them all." Inuyasha said as he looked over Kagome's shoulder to look at the jewelry.

" Shut up! We are just good friends, that's all." A quick memory of her first kiss with Sesshomuru flashed by and she blushed. The couple just smiled at her.

" Yo dog-shit! How's it going?"

" What do you want now?"

" Just wanted to see how my Kagome was and to ask Denise a few questions… alone." He flashed a smile and motioned Denise to follow him, which she did. He led her to a secluded area and faced her with a sly smirk.

" Denise I was wondering, since I never got to you when it happened, what happened a year ago with Onigumo? The school said he left because of an accident, but some people let it slip that you had something to do about." Kouga smirked when he saw her eyes widen and she looked away quickly.

" I… don't know… anything. I was at the hospital 'cause I had broken a leg and arm." She whispered softly.

" Hm… is that all? I thought you were raped by Onigumo and wanted to exact your revenge on him?" He mumbled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

" Kouga why don't you shut the hell up and go somewhere!" Denise yelled at him and yanked his arms off her body. She then pushed him away from her.

" So it is true! You know you can go to jail if they found out?" Kouga said as he smirked at her.

" No it's not fucking true! So leave me alone!" She growled, but he wasn't fazed. He just replaced his arm around her again.

" It would be a shame to put such a beautiful thing in the grave so soon."

" What do you mean?" She gasped at his remark.

" Onigumo is very important to someone. You almost killing him almost killed that person. That person then would have to kill everyone you know and care for. It's a chain, babe and you wouldn't want that now would ya?" Denise stared at him horrified.

" Why do you speak in riddles? Who is connected to Onigumo that deeply?"

" Hey, I'm only passing a message here. HE also wanted me to give you this. He said that Onigumo wished to know ho his koibito is doing. Read it and tell no one." Kouga released his hold on Denise and left her. She looked at the letter and opened it.

_Dear Koibito,_

_ I missed you my dear. How long has it been since I stole your virginity? But, enough small chat, you almost killed me and that can't be forgiven, koibito. It took me a while to regenerate, so after a year, I decided to come back for you. I hope you wait for me; beauty such as yours can't be left alone, can it? I will not say when I'll come, but it's where you least expect it. And never think that I can't have you. I had you before and I will again…my beautiful celestial goddess._

_ Never hide from me koibito._

Denise was quivering as she tried her best to fold the paper and tried to calm herself.

'Must act like nothing is wrong. He can't get to me, I have friends, I-I have Sesshomuru! I need to leave.' She rushed straight to the door, but was stopped by her friends.

" Where you going Denise?" Miroku asked.

" I-I wanted to go home early. I have a big project due tomorrow. So, umm… yea!" She stammered, forcing herself to smile. They looked at her skeptically, but nodded.

" You need a ride back, you did leave your motorcycle home." Sango asked. Denise shook her head.

" I'll just call Sesshomuru." Denise mumbled a good-bye and headed for the girls locker room. As soon as she disappeared, Inuyasha sought out Kouga. He found the wolf and yanked him by the scruff of his shirt.

" What the hell did you say to my imouto-san?" Inuyasha growled out. Kouga just smirked.

" Nothing. Just asked her a few questions about the events that took place a year ago."

" You WHAT? Kouga what the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome yelled at him.

" Kagome, don't be like that. I was just a delivery boy. Nothing more." He laughed. Inuyasha was about to punch him, but was stopped by Sango. She moved his hand and grabbed Kouga by his ears. She took a deep breath and bellowed in his ear:

" You better fucking tell us what you said to Denise our we'll put you 6ft under, dipshit!" The whole gym watched the group like a hawk as they tried to eavesdrop.

" Let's talk in a more suitable place." Kouga groaned as he rubbed his ears.

Denise waited nervously for Sesshomuru to pick her up. As she clutched her necklace, she began to feel less frightened by the letter. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed.

" What's wrong Denise, you should've sensed my arrival. Daijoubu desu ka?"

" Gomen Sesshomuru…. I'm just a little shook up today." She smiled at Sesshomuru. He returned the smile and escorted her to his car.

The ride was in silence as Denise fidgeted for most of the ride. Sesshomuru kept stealing a glance at her, but she would just wave it off. They soon arrived and Denise got out of the car.

" Thanks Sesshomuru."

" Anytime, Denise." He said. He watched her disappeared in her house and left. As he drove, he noticed a crumple paper left in her seat. He parked his car in a parking lot and began to read the paper. He was filled with rage as he read and went back to her house.

' No one tries to take that which is **_mine_**!'

" Who are you working for?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at Kouga. The group was on top of the roof, after yelling at the students in gym to back off.

" I work for no one. I'm just passin' on a message for the 'goddess'." Kouga snickered put was slapped by Kagome.

" Not a good enough answer, dipshit. You did somethin' to our friend and we wanna know what!" Kagome hissed out. Kouga smiled wider.

" It's simple really. I just passed on a letter that her _admirer_ wanted her to receive. You can't say anymore or your lives will be at stake."

" What do you mean?" Miroku asked calmly.

" You ain't getting no more outta of me, bastards." Kouga spat out and began walking away, but without tossing a last word of advice over his shoulder.

" Ya guys better watch your mates carefully! Wouldn't want anything happening to them, would we?"

A/n: I'm done and I apologize for the long wait. I still don't know when the other stories will update, but still be a little more patient with me.


	23. My Friend From Long Ago

A/n: Hiya! Long time no see! I'm sure I keep ya waiting with too much things to ponder, so I decided to ease ya minds with the next chapter! I hope ya haven't given up on me!

Chapter 23: My Friend from Long ago

Last Time:

" Not a good enough answer, dipshit. You did somethin' to our friend and we wanna know what!" Kagome hissed out. Kouga smiled wider.

" It's simple really. I just passed on a letter that her _admirer_ wanted her to receive. You can't say anymore or your lives will be at stake."

" What do you mean?" Miroku asked calmly.

" You ain't getting no more outta of me, bastards." Kouga spat out and began walking away, but without tossing a last word of advice over his shoulder.

" Ya guys better watch your mates carefully! Wouldn't want anything happening to them, would we?"

Now:

Denise stood in her bedroom balcony, with a calm face. She felt the breeze drift by and sighed.

" I can never allow him to take me…" She whispered to the winds. It blew again as if answering her and she smiled lightly.

" Neither will I." She spun around and saw Sesshomuru. Her smile vanished and she watched calmly as his expression looked very angry.

" What's the matter, Sess? I thought you had to go somewhere?" He didn't answer, but threw the crumbled paper at her. She caught in and her eyes widen considerable.

" Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep this away from everyone?" He took a step closer to her. She turned around, afraid to look at him.

" Denise—"

" I had to." She whispered to him. " I can't afford to let others worry about me, when I already worry about them. I can't let my family know because they will be put into danger. I have to do this on my own. It's my problem."

" Denise, you are going to make us worry if you don't tell us. You might get hurt again and we wouldn't even know!" He grabbed her and hugged her close.

" How would we feel about that, huh?" Denise began to silently weep into his chest. She shook her head slowly.

" It's my problem Sesshomuru. I have to be strong and not depend on others… I can't involve anyone in this."

" Shut up. I use to say that, but look what ended up happening to my family. Because I wanted to do things alone, my parents were killed and Inuyasha was killed once. I don't want that to happen to you." Sesshomuru mumbled into her hair. He heard her sniffle a bit and nod in understanding.

" But---" She started and looked at him, he shook his head and leaned in closer so she could feel his light breathing.

" I will always protect you." He whispered before he claimed her lips. She responded slowly and he ended the kiss.

" I have to go, alright? Don't try to get yourself killed." Sesshomuru whispered in her ear before he let go of her and left.

" Sesshomuru…" She sighed and turned her head to face the outside of her balcony

&&

Inuyasha and the others sat in a small diner after school. They decided to skip the rest of school because of the little conflict with Kouga.

" Who is he to give us tips on protecting our girlfriends?" Inuyasha yelled as he stuffed his face with a fry in frustration. Sango sighed again.

" Inuyasha! For the last time: Shut the fuck up! That happened an hour ago! Get over it!"

" No! I have the rights to voice my opinions!" He stated the others sighed.

" We do too and were tellin' you to shut up!" Miroku said calmly. Inuyasha frowned and began to drink his soda. They smiled and went back to what they were doing. The door opened and the group looked at the new person who entered. Inuyasha and Sango gasped and stared at the guy.

" Oh… My… God!" Sango breathed out. She got up and ran to him. Inuyasha followed too. Miroku and Kagome looked on in confusion.

" Bankotsu!" Sango yelled and pounced on him. The boy had long black hair made into a braid and icy blue eyes. He wore a red muscle shirt with a white jacket and white baggy jeans. He also sported white Timberlands.

" Hey Sango!" He said as he hugged her back. He turned his head and smirked at the grinning Inuyasha.

" Hey Inuyasha. Long time no see." He released Sango and gave Inuyasha a slap on the back.

" How long had it been? 4 years?" Bankotsu asked. They laughed.

" No… It had been 6 years, Bankotsu. How are your brothers?" Sango asked.

" Never been better! Are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" He asked laughing afterwards.

" Come on, you have to meet them." Sango giggled and dragged Bankotsu while Inuyasha pushed him. They stopped in front of Miroku and Kagome.

" This is Bankotsu, our friend since the 6th grade." Inuyasha introduced him and he slightly waved at them. He silently studied his victims.

' So, Naraku wants me to go after them, eh? Don't look like much.'

" Hey Bankotsu, this is Kagome and my boyfriend Miroku." Sango announced. Bankotsu head snapped to face Miroku, he inwardly growled.

' Competition for her, eh? I'll break the kid.' His movements went unnoticed by the others.

" How did you meet each other?" Miroku asked Sango. Inside, he felt a twinge of jealously for some reason.

" Oh, it happened after you left the school at the end of 5th grade. He was new and since I was a very violent child, I challenged him to a sparring match after school. It was a tie and we were friends ever since." Sango told him.

" I would've won too if I didn't hesitate." Bankotsu muttered. Inuyasha laughed.

" Sango said the same thing too."

" You seem to have a lot in common with Sango." A voice muttered. They all turned their heads and saw Denise. Bankotsu growled lightly and Denise frowned. Trying not to make a scene, he refrained himself from attacking.

" Bankotsu, what a pleasant surprise." She said dully.

" Nice to see you again Denise." He said coldly.

" Hey imouto-san." Inuyasha greeted.

" Hey Denise!" The rest said. She nodded to them and watched Bankotsu.

" Do you know him?" Sango asked curiously.

" We… met on several occasions." Bankotsu mumbled. He turned around and looked at Sango.

" Can I talk to you Sango? We haven't talked in a long time."

" Sure." Sango and Bankotsu began walking outside and Miroku turned angry as he watched Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her waist. He was about to get up, when he was stopped by Inuyasha.

" Chill. It's just one of their friendly gestures."

" He has no right to touch her that way." He seethed.

" You have no right to be touchin' other women now do you?" He answered back. Miroku stared at Inuyasha angrily.

" What makes you think I still do that?" Miroku asked. Kagome slapped him upside the head.

" Because you groped the waitress 2 mins ago!" He rubbed his head but continued to watch the door.

" It's cool Miroku. He would never hurt Sango." Inuyasha said reassuringly.

" How do you know?"

" Because… we were the best of friends when we were younger. We always protected each other." Miroku stared at Inuyasha before he pouted.

" I still don't trust him." He mumbled and tried to keep his eyes on Sango. Inuyasha sighed and Kagome and Denise shook their heads.

" Denise, why are you here? You left so sudden that you missed the rest of school." Kagome asked Denise, breaking her concentration.

" Hm…? Oh, I was tired of staying in my house and came to visit ya." She turned her attention from the window and smiled at Kagome.

" So what did dipshit do to you?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

" N-nothing Inu-nii-chan! He tried to threaten me, tis all." Inuyasha stared at her for a second and scoffed.

" Liar."

" It's the truth!"

" Whatever."

&&

Bankotsu led Sango to the back of the café then hugged her tightly. Sango returned the hug gently smiling into his chest.

" I missed you so much Sango." He whispered to her. She nodded in agreement and he smirked.

" Do you know how much I missed holding you, being with you, do all the things we use to do together?"

" Bankotsu, where are you goin' with this?"

" Why are you dating a person like Miroku?" Sango's head shot up and stared in his eyes; shocked at what he just asked her.

" Because he is nice to me and he love me. He also—"

" Can he protect you like I can? Was he able to provide the comfort you needed after you parents died and Kohaku was diagnosed with Leukemia and died a year later?"

" No he wasn't, but that didn't matter." Sango's voice cracked as she thought of that painful day.

" He wasn't with me, but I still love him." Bankotsu released her and stared at the sky.

" So… you don't accept my feelings towards you, do you?" He said quietly after a moment of silence.

" No… I'm sorry, but I can't."

" But you do know that he is unfaithful to you. He really don't love you, you're just a piece of eye candy to him. One day, he is going to leave with another girl and leave you heartbroken."

" He won't do that to me. He promised." Sango eyes shone with unshed tears and Bankotsu frowned slightly.

" Really? Why don't you look in the window and see if he is keeping his promise." Sango did what he told her and peered into the window. Her tears flowed freely as she watched what he predicted to be true.

" M-Miroku? How could you?" She whispered. There in the café was Miroku, with his hands around the waitress, who sat on his lap. He gave the waitress his perverted smile and kissed her. Sango cried even harder.

" Look at the pain he caused you Sango. He doesn't deserve to have someone as fragile as you."

" I-it's not possible! He loves me! He told me so! Bankotsu!" She ran into his chest and sobbed loudly. Bankotsu smirked inwardly.

' That illusion Naraku created worked like a charm.'

" Bankotsu, what am I going to do?"

" Forget about him. He never cared for you the way I did. Come with me to forget all that he has done to you. I'll never hurt you the way he did."

"…Okay." He lifted her head and kissed her gently. As soon as the kiss ended, she fainted.

" And I have to thank Mukotsu for that poison, too." He lifted Sango up and carried her away.

&&&

A/n: What an unexpected twist! I'm sure no one was expected Bankotsu to like Sango, now did ya? I had to put it because this couple is very interesting and I wanted to add something about the Band of Seven in my story, and having this happen fitted with the plot! Please read and review!

Ja Ne


	24. The Strange Betrayal

A/n: Hiya! I'm finally updating this story! I had to, so many ideas floated into my head! To those who didn't notice, I'm am rewriting every chapter. So I'll repeat what I said in the first chapter. My computer crashed and all my files disappeared. And to top it all off, major writers' block, so I apologize for the long wait! So enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 24: The Strange Betrayal

* * *

Last Time: 

" I-it's not possible! He loves me! He told me so! Bankotsu!" She ran into his chest and sobbed loudly. Bankotsu smirked inwardly.' That illusion Naraku created worked like a charm.'

" Bankotsu, what am I going to do?"

" Forget about him. He never cared for you the way I did. Come with me to forget all that he has done to you. I'll never hurt you the way he did."

"…Okay." He lifted her head and kissed her gently. As soon as the kiss ended, she fainted.

" And I have to thank Mukotsu for that poison, too." He lifted Sango up and carried her away.

* * *

Now: 

In a mountainous region, a castle could be seen. Bankotsu could be seen silently walking in the hallway until he stopped at one door. It automatically opened and he entered. He bowed to the figure hidden in the shadows.

" Have you completed your task, Bankotsu?"

" I have obtain Sango. The other girls will be hard to capture. Kagome is always guarded by Inuyasha and Denise was a renowned demon bounty hunter, before you killed her parents, sir."

" We will capture them in time Bankotsu. Anything else to report?"

" Well did you know that Lord Sesshomuru intended to take Denise as his mate?" The shadow let out a chuckle.

" Is this so? We can always use that to our advantage. It will be fun to break the Lord of the West in Feudal times."

" Who is trying to steal my goddess?" Another voice entered the conversation.

" Who ever it is shall die a painful death because she belongs to me!"

" Go Bankotsu and initiate step two of the plan."

" Yes master Naraku."

* * *

At The Diner 

A half a hour has passed since Sango left with Bankotsu and Miroku was becoming worried.

" She has been gone for a half a hour! What the hell do she need to talk about that it is taken forever?"

" Miroku calm down. They haven't seen each other in 6 years. A lot can happen in 6 years." Kagome said cheerful as she tried to calm down her friend.

" Too much for my likings." Denise mumbled. Inuyasha looked at her and she shook her head. Another 10 minutes passed when Miroku decided enough was enough. He stood up and walk to the door. As soon as he touched it, it opened to reveal Bankotsu standing there. They glared at each other before Bankotsu shoved a letter in his chest.

" See you later Inuyasha. Just so you know, I dropped Sango off to her house! She told me to not worry about her. Bye!"

Before he left the diner, Bankotsu gave Miroku a sadistic smirk..

" If you want Sango, you have to go through me. And I wont give her up to a fucking pervert like you." He whispered as he passed Miroku and out the door. Miroku walked back to his friends and sat down.

" What did he give you Miroku?" Denise asked.

" A letter..." Miroku opened it and read it. His face showed various emotions. Anger. Betrayal. Worry. Sadness. Shock.. His friends looked over his shoulder and read the letter and were shocked at what it said.

_**Dear Miroku,**_

_**I was so stupid to trust you. I though that you would change for me, but I put my hopes up to high. I knew you couldn't stay faithful to me. I prayed that you would never do something as stupid as today. Before you deny it, I have a witness to your unfaithful way. Bankotsu was with me when you kissed the waitress. It was more passionate than any kiss that you gave me. I felt so betrayed. I cried. I hope you are happy. I never felt this much pain since the death of my parents and my beloved brother Kohaku. I realized something Miroku. You never been with me through all my pain. Never. You never comforted me when I was in pain. I understand what Bankotsu told me. He said that he always been with me in all my troubles and it was true. He told me that you could never be faithful to me... and he was right. He help me open my eyes and realize that I never loved you. After this, I don't know how I will react when I see you again... whenever that will be.**_

_**Farewell,**_

_**Sango**_

They couldn't say anything. They didn't know how to reply.

" I never kissed the waitress. I didn't" He whispered sadly.

" We know Miroku." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and Denise was staring intently at the letter.

' Sango would never...' She thought. Inuyasha looked at the letter.

' This isn't like her... Sango doesn't even like to write letters. She would've attacked Miroku. And what image did she see?' Inuyasha thought and vaguely remembered himself slipping into another vision, until it was too late.

* * *

Vision 

Inuyasha noticed that he was standing in a mountainous region in front of castle. He looked to his left and saw Sesshomuru, Miroku, and himself facing someone in the clearing. All of them were in a battle stance and had anger in their faces; Inuyasha never seen either Sesshomuru as angry as he was, neither had he saw Miroku. But he soon understood why. He couldn't hear what they said to the lone figure, but all he did was motion his hands to look at the castle door. Inuyasha took a step closer and stopped when he saw them.

" No.." All three of them chained to the door; beaten and bloody, unconscious. And standing next to them was...

" Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed in pure rage. He didn't see more because his vision ended.

End of Vision

* * *

Inuyasha jolted back and realized that everyone was looking at him. 

" Inuyasha are you all right? We've been calling your name for the past 3 minutes." Kagome asked quietly.

" I'm fine." He gruffly replied and turned to Miroku.

" Call her."

" But..."

" Call her Miroku! I'm sure that wasn't Sango who wrote that!" Inuyasha growled at him. He nodded and Miroku reached in his pocket for his cell phone. He dialed her number and waited.

" Hello, you reached the Takana residence–" The answer machine was cut off and a new voice answered it.

" Hey Miroku... I see that you finally decided to call her. What took you?"

" Who are you? What are you doing at Sango's house?" He growled out. His friends looked scared.

" I'm just here to tell you that you should watch your girlfriend better than that. It's amazing what a simple illusion spell can do to make a woman forget about her love so easily. Don't you agree?"

" Bankotsu?"

" Congratulations for guessing who it is! Your prize is to have the knowledge that Sango loves me and is currently in my possession at the moment. When you'll get her back, only time can tell. Have fun in the search!"

The phone went dead and Miroku stared at it.

" Miroku, what did Bankotsu say?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

" The bastard... put up an illusion to think that I betrayed Sango, then poisoned her. He said that she loves him and he has her."

" That's not possible! Bankotsu would never harm Sango in anyway imaginably." Inuyasha said.

" How do you know Inuyasha? You said that he would never do anything to her and look what happened to her – to us!" Miroku yelled at him.

" I know because Bankotsu fucking loves her!" Inuyasha yelled back.

" He had always loved her. He told me that he never could go a day without her! She was his fucking air! She was the one who helped him overcome the death of every single person in his town, even his real brothers and parents!" Inuyasha was angry that his friend accused Bankotsu and Miroku was taken aback.

" Inuyasha... that wasn't Bankotsu. The one you knew died 3 years ago." Denise muttered quietly. She had enough of the argument and if she had to pile bad news on top of bad news, so be it. He needed to hear this.

" Bankotsu was murdered. He use to be a mercenary... killed in the shadows and never revealed himself. He worked for people in the underground. 3 years ago, he was hired to kill a important man. The man found about it and hired a bounty hunter to deal with him. So on that night, he was killed."

" Denise... I don't understand... that's not possible. He was right here!" Inuyasha yelled at her. But she said nothing more.

" I suggest we go find Sango, now." She said as she walked out. The others looked at each other and followed her.

* * *

Some place else 

Sango woke up with a terrible headache and groaned in pain. As she forced her eyes open, she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar place.

" Where am I?" She whispered to herself as she studied the place. She was suddenly forced to remember all that she saw and her eyes watered as she tried to hold back her tears.

" Don't cry." A voice said as Sango suddenly felt a hand wipe her tears away.

" Bankotsu?" She asked and she felt his hands cup her face and gently put her to face him.

" Yes, it is me, and I promise that I would never hurt you... ever." He whispered as he lowered his head to kiss Sango gently. She answered the kiss and soon it was over. He pulled her into a hugged her gently.

' I'll even protect you from Naraku, my beloved Sango.' He thought as he felt her nuzzle his chest to comfort herself.

* * *

A/n: Well that's over! As you can see, I am back so you can expect much more updates. Though I'm not going to promise no dates or anything. So review please and make this girl happy! 

Ja Ne!


	25. Confrontations

A/n: Hiya! Here is my next update. I hope that with this chapter, more of my reviewers will come back. I really do apologize for the long wait. Oh and a heads up; all my other stories are on hiatus because I have no idea what to write for them. Give three cheers for the massive writers block! Anyway, enough of that, here is the next update.

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Inuyasha. All plots and characters belong to the creator: Rumiko Takanashi. If it did belong to me, we would be seeing a lot more Sesshomuru! Yay Fluffy!

* * *

Chapter 25: Confrontations

* * *

**Last Time **

Some place else

Sango woke up with a terrible headache and groaned in pain. As she forced her eyes open, she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar place.

" Where am I?" She whispered to herself as she studied the place. She was suddenly forced to remember all that she saw and her eyes watered as she tried to hold back her tears.

" Don't cry." A voice said as Sango suddenly felt a hand wipe her tears away.

" Bankotsu?" She asked and she felt his hands cup her face and gently put her to face him.

" Yes, it is me, and I promise that I would never hurt you... ever." He whispered as he lowered his head to kiss Sango gently. She answered the kiss and soon it was over. He pulled her into a hugged her gently.

' I'll even protect you from Naraku, my beloved Sango.' He thought as he felt her nuzzle his chest to comfort herself.

**Now**

Miroku and the gang rushed out of the café and went straight to Sango's house. They were all worried after hearing Miroku's conversation. They said nothing to Miroku because he didn't seem to approachable at the moment.

" We're here." Kagome sighed and went to the window and peeked inside. All the lights were off, giving it an eerie feel to it. Miroku said nothing as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare key.

" Let's go."

His friends nodded and followed him inside. They looked around the house, hoping to find Sango or some clue of her, but nothing.

" Denise, you can't sniff her out at all?" Inuyasha asked. She shook her head and sighed.

" It seems like she hasn't even been inside her house after she left this morning."

" Do you smell Bankotsu anywhere in this house?" Miroku asked. Denise walked around and sniffed lightly.

" Nope. Nothing."

" Where can they be?" Kagome asked as she continued to look around.

" Why would Bankotsu do this?" Inuyasha asked himself quietly. Denise glanced at him, but said nothing. If he didn't believe what she said, she wasn't going to convince him.

" Sango..." Miroku whispered as he clutched his fists.

* * *

Castle in the Mountains

Bankotsu walked the same hallway he was in a few hours ago, thinking about his next set of plans.

' How can I get Sesshomuru's mate without him noticing? Why do I even need to get the wench anyway? Ain't like I want her.'

He stopped at the door and waited to be acknowledge.

" Come in Bankotsu."

" Yes master." He entered and bowed down to the two shadows before him.

" Any progress with the plan."

" Got a minor problem with acquiring the fire demon without her mate breathing down my neck."

" What is wrong with taking her out in the opening? You never did like to do things in secrecy." Naraku said as he stared at Bankotsu with boredom.

" Don't get me wrong sir, I don't care how I accomplish my missions. I just don't want to have any complications." He responded quickly. The second shadow laughed.

" Then let me handle my celestial goddess. I would like to see the one who is trying to claim what is mine."

" Don't whatever you desire. But don't get yourself killed Onigumo or I will too."

" Sure, sure Naraku." He vanished and reappeared in a room with a single mirror in it.

" Let's see how she is fairing." He waved a hand in front of the mirror and his reflection wavered and showed a new image.

" How I long to touch you... I will get you myself and remind you of who you belong to." He chuckled as he caressed the image of Denise in front of him.

* * *

Sango's House 

The gang had stopped their search an hour later and was sitting in the livingroom.

" I know I called this house and I know that the one who picked up was Bankotsu." Miroku said, trying to calm his anger.

" We will find her Miroku. Just like how you all found me." Kagome tried to reason with her friend.

" Of course." He muttered

" Trust us okay lech, we gonna get her back." Inuyasha smirked and patted his friend. The two turned to Denise, expecting her to say something, but she didn't. She was zoned out and blocked everything out of her head.

' They are all connected. Kouga, Onigumo, and Bankotsu. They are all connected to Naraku. Kouga is his message boy and Bankotsu is his warrior. But what does that make Onigumo?'

She thought about it and it finally clicked in her head as she thought about what Kouga said.

" _Onigumo is very important to someone. You almost killing him almost killed that person."_

" I got it!" Denise exclaimed and her friends looked startled.

" What did you get?" Inuyasha asked.

" Do you know where Sango is?" Miroku asked.

" Sorry, but no. I figured out the connections Naraku has with all of this." She explained what she thought and they agreed.

" So Onigumo and Naraku and connected so that if one dies, so do the other." Kagome said and smiled at Denise.

" Way to go Denise!"

" Thanks Kagome."

'_Have to admit that was pretty perceptive of you. That is one of the traits that made me so fond off you... my celestial goddess.'_

Denise gasped and looked around. 'He can't be anywhere near me.' She frantically looked around, trembling.

'_Why are you scared? You belong to me and only me. Your body and mind belongs to me.' _Denise felt something caress her face and she shook violently.

" Denise! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as they surrounded her. She looked up at him and he gasped at the amount of fear he saw in her eyes.

" Im scared big brother."

" Of what?" Kagome asked. She and the others were surprised because they barely ever saw Denise tremble with fear.

" Of his touch. He is trying to get to me. I don't want him to touch me! Get him away from me!" She screamed as she shot up and backed away from her original position.

'_I love the look of fear you have in your eyes. The smell of your fear is intoxicating.'_

Denise screamed as she felt his filthy hands caress her face.

" Who is touching you?" Miroku asked worried. He didn't see anything but he didn't want to doubt his friend.

" Is it him, Denise?" Kagome asked as she tried to touch Denise, who flinched from her touch.

" Where's the bastard Denise?" Inuyasha asked.

" I don't know. I don't know where he is." She murmured as she continues to tremble.

' _You don't need to know where I am. I will come for you soon. And your suppose-to-be mate can't protect you either.'_

' Leave me alone!' She screamed in her head as she try to block out the voice.

" Denise! Snap out of it! He isn't here! Don't flip out on us now!" Inuyasha shook her and she whimpered.

" Inu-nii-chan? I'm scared. He won't leave!" She yelled and collapsed on the floor holding herself.

" Fuck!" He cursed as he dropped to the floor with her.

" Denise!" Miroku and Kagome went on either side of her.

" What are we going to do, Inuyasha? Sango is missing and Denise cracked! What the hell is going on?" Miroku asked.

" I don't know what we can do."

Meanwhile Denise froze and couldn't move.

'_How I missed holding you like this. Don't you miss my touch too?' _Denise felt him encircle his arms around her and she gasped. She began to struggle out of his grip, pushing aside her friends in the process.

" Inuyasha, call your brother. I think he is the only one to calm her down." Kagome said as she stood up. She helped him up and he reached for his cell.

* * *

Castle in the Mountains 

Onigumo smirked as he watched the scene before him. So he was finally going to see who this Sesshomuru person is.

" Why don't I pay them a visit?" He laughed as his image wavered and vanished.

* * *

Sango's House 

Denise stayed her fetal position even after Sesshomuru arrived. He looked at his brother for answers as soon as he saw her on the floor.

" She claims that she is being touched by Onigumo, so then she freaks out and been like that every since."

" She's been like that for a 45 minutes?"

" Yup." Kagome said as she stood next to her boyfriend. So much things happened today and she was tired.

" Where is the other girl who is usually with you?" He asked. The both of them avoided his gaze, so he guessed something happened.

" She was taken by Naraku." Miroku answered him sadly. Sesshomuru nodded and knelt in front of Denise.

" Hey Denise. It's me." He whispered and saw her ears twitch lightly.

" S-sesshomuru?"

" What happened?"

" He came after me. He was in my head and was talking to me. Then he started to touch me."

" He touched you?" He growled out and she nodded. His eyes flashed red for a second, but returned to his golden hue.

" He is gone now so you don't need to be afraid. Here." He stood up and offered his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

" Are you okay Denise?" Kagome asked. She nodded and Kagome gave her a quick hug.

" Good. I thought we lost you for a moment."

" I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me."

" How touching." A voice said as a figure appeared sitting on the couch behind them.

"Who the fuck are you? Inuyasha asked glaring at the man.

"Wouldn't expect you to remember me. You only saw me once." He eyes drifted to Denise ans he smirked.

"How have you been my celestial goddess?" His smirk grew into a grin as he saw her violently tremble and hid behind Sesshomuru.

'So this is the scum who raped her. I'll kill him.' Sesshomuru muttered an incantation and summoned his legendary sword Toijkin. Onigumo stood up and laughed.

" So you are the one who is trying to take my mate?"

" She doesn't belong to you."

" She does since I claimed her body."

" What is your purpose here?" Sesshomuru snarled, sending chills down the spine of everyone but Onigumo.

" To collect what belongs to me."

" No.." Denise whispered so quietly that the only one who heard her was Sesshomuru.

" You will do no such thing." Sesshomuru growled as he positioned his body to protect her. Onigumo frowned and waved his hands to reveal a mirror (A/n: Just like Kanna's mirror.)

" You don't have a say in this matter." He placed a finger in the center of the mirror and began chanting. The words drifted to Denise and she felt something rip inside her.

" Ahh!" Denise screamed as she slowly disappeared.

" Denise!" They screamed and Sesshomuru tried to grasp her.

" Koibito. Don't disappear."

" You called me 'koibito'..." She whispered and smiled then vanished. Sesshomuru faced Onigumo and saw that inside his mirror, was a sleeping Denise.

" Give her BACK!" Sesshomuru snarled as his eyes turned red.

" She belongs to me, Lord of the Western Land." He smiled as he caressed the mirror .

" Give us back my little sister!" Inuyasha roared as he attacked Onigumo, who easily dodged him.

" You want her back, come and get her. I'll wait for you at Mt. Hakurei. Oh and you should come too." Onigumo pointed at Miroku.

" You have Sango?"

" I'm not her keeper so I don't care what the hell happens to her. I have my celestial goddess and that is all that matters to me."

Onigumo smiled and vanished.

" Sesshomuru...?" Inuyasha looked at his brother's face and was terrified at his look. He never saw him this furious at anyone. His eyes were glowing blood red and he was growling. His sword was pulsing the same color as his eyes.

" Sesshomuru. Calm down." Inuyasha said to his brother.

' I will get you back.' He thought in fury as he finally calmed down.

* * *

A/n: I don't know if it was good enough. It sounds good enough. But anyway I hope you all enjoy and please review! Thank you very much.

Ja Ne!


	26. Preparations

A/n: Hello. Sorry for the long wait. I had summer camp, then baby-sitting right after, and then my internet was down for a week so we had to get a new provider. And sadly, school is starting on Tuesday. This sucks! Anyway, the story is almost coming to an end. I feel so sad. Well enjoy the story!

Last Time:

" I'm not her keeper so I don't care what the hell happens to her. I have my celestial goddess and that is all that matters to me."

Onigumo smiled and vanished.

" Sesshomuru...?" Inuyasha looked at his brother's face and was terrified at his look. He never saw him this furious at anyone. His eyes were glowing blood red and he was growling. His sword was pulsing the same color as his eyes.

" Sesshomuru. Calm down." Inuyasha said to his brother.

' I will get you back.' He thought in fury as he finally calmed down.

Chapter 26: Preparation

Inuyasha was still hesitant about going near his brother. Hell, everyone was. The aura surrounding him was all but friendly. He was out to kill.

" Don't worry Sesshomuru. We'll get Denise back. You can count on it." Inuyasha said as he patted him. He received a death glare and he instantly backed up.

" I'm going. Call if anything happens. If not, I'll tell you when we are departing." With that, he turned and left them.

" Why is this happening to us?" Miroku whispered. " First Sango and then Denise. Why is he only stealing the girls?"

" Why would he steal us?" Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes at Miroku for implying such a thing.

" Does that mean that Naraku is trying to get me as well?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and shook his head.

" I won't let him take you away from me. Not again."

" But it is most likely that Naraku is after her for the soul purpose that she possess the Shikon no Tama.."

" That won't happen." Inuyasha said defiantly.

**Castle in the mountains**

Onigumo had just reappeared with Denise when he was summoned by Naraku.

" I wonder what the little prick wants?" He questioned as he caressed the mirror once more before placing it down.

" I'll be back for you soon." He closed the door and began following the little boy dressed in a slayers' suit.

' My don't you seem familiar. He looks like someone I've seen before. Ah screw it. Not like I care.'

" Onigumo." He looked up to see that he was standing in front of his other half.

" What?"

" I take it that you had completed your part of the mission?"

" Yes I did. What? You thought I was gonna fail? That's stupid cause I am you and you don't fail at anything."

" If you are me, you need to actually act like me."

" Then I'll be a clone. You're my other half. That means that I only have half of the personality. Remember that."

" I don't need a lecture from you. I'm well aware of this matter." Onigumo just smirked at him.

" Of course you don't need a lecture; you're Naraku." He just loved getting on his nerves like this. It makes living with him more bearable. But he really should cut the conversation short so he can be near his loving Denise.

" Well then it's time to initiate the last phase of the plan. Are you ready?"

" Always."

" We shall start tomorrow."

" Perfect." Onigumo left the room and went back to his own.

' Time to wake up my celestial goddess.'

****

**_Denise POV_**

W-where am I? Why is it so dark? I tried opening my eyes, but when I do, I still see nothing. I can vaguely remember what happened.

_Koibito_

That's right. He called me that. Sesshomuru... He called me beloved. Does that mean what I think it does? I won't think about it now. I should find a way out. I try to move my hands, but I can't even tell where they're at. So I just walk.

Don't know how long it has been as I continue to walk. I start to panic but I must keep calm about this. If I don't then it's all over. Hey! I see a light. I try to chase it but it doesn't seem like I'm going anywhere. I can see my hands! I can see the path.

**_End POV_**

****

When Denise opened her eyes the first thing she saw scared her greatly. Kneeling in front of her was the one she feared the most.

" Onigumo..."

" I see you're finally up. I was extremely lonely without you."

" Leave me alone! Get away from me!" Denise yelled as she tried to back away from him.

" You are mine since I claimed your body. You shouldn't run away from me." He walked towards her and grabbed her and embraced her.

" Let me go." She cried as her eyes began to water.

" I know you miss my touch. I haven't held you in a year and I believe that I should reclaim what is mine." Denise froze and her tears started to fall.

" No... please not again! Please don't!" She sobbed. Onigumo just smirked. As he showed her his claws.

" First time was just a game. This time, I really plan on making you mine." He released her from his embrace and she tried to run. He laughed as he tackled her to the ground and straddled her.

" No!"

" You are mine. NO one else can have you." He whispered in her ears and licked her cheek.

" No!" She screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone comes to help her, anyone.

" Sesshomuru... help me!"

" No one can hear you my celestial goddess." She screamed again as he began to rip off her clothes.

**Sesshomuru's House**

Sesshomuru was in house in his training room. He was beyond pissed. He wanted to see his blood. He wanted to kill him in the most painful way. Denise is his mate not that bastard who dared to defile her body.

" I will get you back." He sent out a melting wave of energy from his sword effectively destroying part of his room.

" I need a stronger sword." He whispered as he studied his current sword: Toijkin.

"Milord!" Sesshomuru sighed as he turned around and stared at his servant Jaken.

" What is it?"

" Preparations are ready for you milord."

" Good."

" Though Sesshomuru-sama, I wonder why you need to go to Mount Hakurei." Jaken gulped as his lord stared at him.

" To save someone."

" Who?"

"..."

" Milord?" Jaken asked nervously. He took one step back as he continued to stare at his lord.

" My mate." Jaken stared at him incredulously while he absorbed this news.

"Just like your father." He whispered but it didn't go un noticed by Sesshomuru.

' Father... That's it!' Sesshomuru quickly sheathed his sword and walk out of the room to his car.

" W-where are you going?" Jaken squealed out.

" Out." With that, he speeded off towards his birth house."

**Sango's House**

Inuyasha and Kagome was sitting in the livingroom waiting for Miroku who was on the computer searching for the location of Mount Hakurei.

" I'm so tired." Kagome whispered as he clutched onto the front of Inuyasha's shirt as she yawned.

" Then go to sleep. I promise we'll be here when you wake up." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

" But that's the thing. I can't sleep knowing that my friends are missing and I might be taken too."

" I told you before. He isn't going to get you. I'll make sure off it." An image of his previous vision flashed in his mind and he shuddered.

' What did I do wrong? How did I let her get taken away from me?'

_You know that if you were to try to prevent what you saw, it is actually going to cause it to happen._

' I already know that. What do you want anyway?'

_Just checking on you. I see that your friends are missing. What happened?_

' Naraku happened.'

_I see that's a shame. You know, I could probably give you a hint._

' A hint?'

_Go back to your roots. There, you shall find the knowledge to defeat your enemy._

' My roots?'

_Yup. Have fun, I'll see you soon._

While Inuyasha was having that chat with the spirit, Kagome was watching him. He eyes were glazed over and was slightly glowing.

" Baby? What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly. She shook him and he blinked and stared at her.

" Huh? What's wrong Kagome?"

" I should be asking you that! You just zoned out and your eyes were glazed over and glowing! It was just like the last time in the café and before when we were in class. Are you okay?"

' Shit... what can I say?'

" Don't worry. That's part of my demon heritage." He mentally gave himself a pat on the back. She scowled and looked away.

" Kagome? You don't believe me?"

" ... I guess I can't say anything. You are a half demon." Kagome closed her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her.

' My roots...? Time to see if what it said was true.' He let go of Kagome and stood up.

" Come on guys. I know a place where we can find the answers to this shit." Miroku walked in the room and nodded.

" I tried looking up information about Mount Hakurei but it says that it doesn't exist. I even looked at the current map."

" So come on let's go." They all left the house; oblivious to the gleam of two sets of eyes.

**Inuyasha's Old House**

Sesshomuru stepped out of the car and began walking to the entrance. The once splendor of the house was destroyed thanks to the years of negligence, but that didn't matter to him. He came for one thing only: his father's forbidden treasure.

" I know you are in there." He opened the doors and walked up the stairs to his parents' old room. When he arrived, the place was covered in dust and spider webs. He muttered an incantation and summoned his most hated possession, the Tenseiga. It pulsed at his side and he unsheathed it.

" Lead me to the location of it, Tenseiga." He whispered to the sword. It pulsed once and began to vibrate. He waited a few moments before something happened. The large bed pulsed and then shifted to the left, revealing a trap door.

" Interesting..." He opened the door and walked down the stairs. He walked down for what seems like hours but finally reached the bottom. It was pitch black, but with his eyes he could see fine.

" Where is it?" He asked himself as he followed the path. He thought that he finally had found what he was searching for, to only be disappointed that all that was there was a wall with words inscribed into it.

' Leave it to father to make things more difficult than it should.' He groaned and began reading.

" Well here we are." Inuyasha announced as he parked his car in front of the house.

" Where exactly is here?" Miroku asked.

" My house."

" Correction: This is your mansion. This place is fucking huge!" Kagome exclaimed as she stared wide eyes at the mansion.

" I wonder who else is here?" Miroku asked.

" No one would be here."

" Then why is there a car parked here also?" He questioned Inuyasha. He looked and stared at the car.

" No clue. And since I'm in my human form, I can't smell. Well come on, we are gonna search the house."

" What exactly are we searching for?" Kagome asked as she interlocked her fingers with his.

" I have a vague idea of where to start, so let's go." He lead them in the house and up the stairs to his parents' bedroom.

" Who's room is this, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He smiled sadly as he looked around.

' It still holds their presence. I miss them so much.'

" My old man's room." He looked around and his eyes caught the trapdoor.

" Shit!" He ran to the door and ran down the steps.

" Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he and Kagome followed.

Sesshomuru eyes' twitched in irritation as he read the words over again.

_**If you are searching for my treasure... You can't have it. Only if you have the keys, can you open the doors to achieve my most dangerous weapon: Sounga. Have fun with the search.**_

" Always have to make things more difficult than it should be!" He growled as he slammed his fist into a nearby pillar.

" I don't have time for this!" He punched again and again, until he heard something in the back of his mind.

_Sesshomuru... where are you? Please help me!_

' Denise?' He didn't hear anymore. But the pain and fear was in her voice and it angered him. He punched the pillar and it crumbledas his eyes bled over.

" Sesshomuru?" He turned around to see Inuyasha standing there. And then it clicked. His eyes returned to its' natural color and stared at Inuyasha.

" Get over here." Inuyasha complied and stood next to his brother who faced the wall. He held the Tenseiga in front of him.

" Call forth your Tetseiga." Inuyasha nodded and did what he was told. By the time Miroku and Kagome arrived, the two swords was pulsating and the wall was crumbling. It fell to reveal a statue of a man holding a sword that radiated evil.

" What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at the sword.

" It is father's sword. The sword from hell." Sesshomuru approached the sword and whispered the name of it.

" Sounga."

A/n: Well that's the end of the chapter. I have so much ideas for this story and I can't wait to post the rest. But to sadly state, this story is almost over. I had fun while it lasted though. Well review please!


	27. The search is over

A/n: I know, I know. I took an EXTREMELY long time to update. I have no reason for this, but I'll use every author's excuse: I had a major writers' block. No other way to explain it. But I do thank those readers who haven't given up on me yet. I am back in action…though I'm still not sure about my other stories. Maybe if I get smacked upside the head my brain may come up with something for these stories. Or I'll just forget those stories and write new ones. Several fabulous ideas have popped up in my head, mostly Naruto stories. I have become obsessed with that anime! I love it!! Well enough chit chat, onward to the anticipated chapter.

Last Time:

"Call forth your Tessaiga." Inuyasha nodded and did what he was told. By the time Miroku and Kagome arrived, the two swords were pulsating and the wall was crumbling. It fell to reveal a statue of a man holding a sword that radiated evil.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at the sword.

"It is father's sword: The sword from hell." Sesshoumaru approached the sword and whispered the name of it.

"Sounga."

Chapter 27: The Search is Over

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Ugh…" A voice groaned in the darkness as the water dropped on the silhouette. The room barely had any light, but it was enough to see that the body was on the floor, chained to the wall. The body trembled, making the chains rattle. It shifted and soon, the body became slightly visible. It was a bloody and bruised female body. Her hair was coated in dry blood along with the rest of her body.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Make it stop…" She moaned as the water continued to drip on her wounds, the contaminated water not helping her at all.

"It hurts. Leave me alone…stop it…why won't you stop? Help…don't touch me…help m-me…" She whispered in a broken tone. One who observed her would notice that she had been tortured and finally lost her mind. Faintly, footsteps could be heard, carefully treading through the darkness. She stopped mumbling to herself and her ears flattened against her head in an attempt to block out the noise. The footsteps became louder and soon, a stream of light poured on her before disappearing as abruptly as they came.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell is that?" Inuyasha yelled at his brother. The power that radiated from the sword caused him to be uneasy. 

"It is a sword. A powerful one left by our father." Sesshoumaru whispered as he approached it. Finally, he'll be able to rescue her.

'Soon Denise, I'll come for you, and cut down those who stand in my path.'

He finally was in reach of the sword, but as soon as he was about to pick it up, the sword began to vibrate and released a dark purple aura.

"**The one that desires my power, speak your name."**

"My name is Sesshoumaru."

"**Inu no Taisho's pup? Haha… so you wish to use my power, eh? Do you think you are ready to wield such great powers such as mine?"**

"I don't have time for your questions. I am going to use your powers in order to accomplish my goal." Sesshoumaru answered, not backing down from the evilness of the sword. The others, however, was scared.

"Inuyasha, why is the sword talking?" Kagome asked, holding on to his arm tightly.

"I sense such malevolence and hatred from that sword. It is very unnerving." Miroku told them quietly.

"Why would Sesshoumaru need a sword like this?" Kagome asked.

"Why would anyone need a sword like this? It seems to belong to Hell." Miroku responded giving the sword a hard look.

"It does belong to Hell. It is the sword of hell: One of the three swords of conquest." Sesshoumaru replied carefully staring at the sword.

"**Why do you desire my power? What is your goal?"**

"To save something that is precious to me." The sword let out a booming laughter that shook the room and some of the dust to fall from the ceiling.

**"Something precious? You plan on using me, the hay bringer of darkness** **and the sword of chaos****, to save something? To actually do something good?"**

"Yes."

"**I won't do it."**

* * *

"Denise? Denise! What happened to you?" Sango rushed to her friend and carefully brushed the hair that covered the bloody face. 

"It hurts…Leave me alone…Don't touch me! W-who are you?" Sango gasped as she stared at her friend eyes. The once sparkling pair of ruby eyes had become dim and dull and blank.

"Denise, what happened to you?" Sango whispered."It's me, Sango! Don't you remember me?"

"S-Sango…are you going to hurt me too? Are you going to hurt me and make me feel horrible?" Tears came to Sango eyes as she stared at her friend. What happened to her? What made her forget her?

"S-spider…are you a spider? Get away…Don't touch me! Where is he…where did he go? Come back…please…come back to me."

"Who are you talking about Denise?" Sango asked as she touched Denise shoulder. She frowned when she flinched away from her touch.

"He made me feel safe…Sango-san, where is he?"

"Oh Denise…" Sango finally let the tears fall as she held Denise softly. This shocked Denise and she tried to get out of the hold. But Sango had a strong grip on her.

"S-Sango-san, why are you crying? Do you hurt too?" Sango said nothing as she continued to sob. They stayed like that for a few moment before Sango tears subsided.

"Why do you cry Sango-san?"

"I am crying for you…I am crying for you."

* * *

"What do you mean by no? Why do you deny me?" Sesshoumaru ordered as he clenched his fist in anger. 

**"What do you promise to give me in return for doing this ridiculous task? My service doesn't come cheap."**

"What do you want? I'll give it to you. Anything you want!" Inuyasha and the others were shocked. It sounded like he was pleading with the sword. Sesshoumaru never pleaded for anything before.

"**I want your arm…and blood. Can you provide me with this?"**

"…Yes." Sesshoumaru stated, his face determined.

"**Very well… I shall offer you my power. But to have the willingness to lose an arm for my service…just what is this precious thing you wish to go through all this trouble for?"**

"My mate. My precious Denise. I would do anything to get her back."

"**You would give up your life for this woman?"**

"I will give up my life if it means that she would be safe." Sesshoumaru whispered as he gazed at the sword.

"Denise means a lot to Sesshoumaru…I would have never thought that he would be this determined." Kagome said as she stared at Sesshoumaru with amazement.

"Once a dog demon finds his mate, he would go through Hell and back just to make sure that she is safe. We are over protective over the females. The bond between mates can never be broken." Inuyasha explained to the humans as he continued to watch his brother.

**"Just like your father pup. He would readily give up his life for his woman just like you are doing know. I will help you. But remember this, as soon as your woman is safe, your arm is mine to do as I please."**

"Very well." The aura died down and Sesshoumaru picked up the sword and fastened the sheath onto his belt. No one said anything at first, there was nothing that needed to be said. Soon, Sesshoumaru turned around and began walking towards the exit.

"Come, we are leaving." The others nodded and followed him up the stairs. As soon as they reached the top, they were greeted by Jaken.

"The plane is ready Lord Sesshoumaru." The servant squawked. Kagome looked disturbed at the servant and hide behind Inuyasha.

"You have my gratitude Jaken. Lets' go, we wasted too much time here."

"How long will it take us to get there?" Miroku asked.

"5 hours at most. Then we climb the rest." Sesshoumaru answered as he led the group to the back to where a plane was waiting for them.

"Why do we have to climb?" Kagome asked.

"Mt. Hakurei has always been a holy mountain that has prevented demons of old from passing through. But recently, the barrier has been tampered with, allowing demons to desecrate the grounds. This is likely due to the fact that that _creature_ took up residence there."

"Sesshoumaru, you have always knew about Naraku, yet you did nothing. Why?" Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother as he continued to walk.

"He was tricky to follow. He always had eluded my senses. If I realized he would return here…to the place where everything had started, I would've returned sooner. That is all." The three stared at his back but asked him no more questions. They didn't want to annoy him when he was already angry. Hell, they all were angry. But one known fact made itself clear in their thoughts:

_Bloo__d was going to be spilt this day._

* * *

"Sango-san, why are you here in this place with me?" Denise asked as she looked up at the girl next to her. 

"I heard that you were put in here and a friend of mine led me here. He told me that it is safer in here than outside."

"Why?"

"He told me that soon, a battle will happen, and he wants us to be safe inside here."

"Are you sure it is safe here? The spider won't come back for me?" Sango smiled a little as she looked at Denise's hopeful gaze.

"I'll protect you from him. I promise."

"You'll never leave me Sango-san?"

"Of course not. I'll be with you always. Have faith in me." Denise let a small smile form on her face and she hugged her. She trusted this woman with her faith and left everything to her.

* * *

_"It is time for my baby to get some action after such a long time."_

**"I am ready to kill that bastard who stole my woman…my celestial goddess."**

A/N: That is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review please!


	28. Bloody Chains

A/n: Welcoming to the beginning of the end! Yes this story is at its last battle scene and it will be ending in like two chapters and an epilogue. This will be the first story that I finished and I am so proud of myself. So please enjoy

* * *

Last Time: 

_**"It begins soon. Soon I will have the Shikon no Tama."**_

_"It is time for my baby to get some action after such a long time."_

**"I am ready to kill that bastard who stole my woman…my celestial goddess."**

_**"Hahaha…Let the blood shower begin!!!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 28: Bloody Chains

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we will land at the designated location in five minutes." 

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru left the pilot alone as he walked back to his seat. The five hours were finally over and he was impatient to land. Though, no one saw this for he kept a mask of indifference in place.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at his brother's arrival.

"Five minutes."

"What if we are met with resistance?" Miroku voiced a concern that both he and Kagome shared. Even though they were okay fighters, fighting with fists isn't going to do them any good.

"Yeah. Unlike the two of you, me and Miroku don't have swords. Care to give us something?" Kagome bit out and sighed out an apology afterwards.

"What do you want then?"

"I don't know… a gun maybe??" Sesshoumaru just looked at her silently before tossing a hand gun to her.

"Is this what you want?" He asked icily and received a quick nod. He then looked at Miroku who was staring at him with his hands held out and grinning.

"Pretty please!?" Miroku smiled when the gun landed on his lap.

'Idiot.' The other three occupants thought in annoyance.

* * *

A loud sound echoed in the dark cell that held Denise. She looked up slowly; eyes still dimmed and still bruised and battered.

"My sweet celestial goddess, don't you look simply ravishing." The girl said nothing and curled into a tighter ball.

"Don't act like that. After all, the one who is trying to steal you from me is coming here. I will finally be able to kill him." A pale hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of hair before yanking up Denise's head. Her whimper of pain was silenced by his mouth. She gasped and tears began pouring from her eyes.

'Leave me alone! Stop touching me! Where is he? My love? Where is he?' Denise kept repeating this over and over until slowly, she began to get angry. Why won't he leave her alone? How come he kisses her like he owns her? She knows she doesn't belong to him and yet he continues. How dare he kiss what doesn't belong to him? Her tears slowly stopped and her eyes regained their vibrant red color. She then forced her lips shut.

Onigumo growled against her lips and viciously bit down on her lips, drawing blood and a yelp. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and recoiled when she bit down.

"You still have some fight in you?"

"You are not my mate. You have _no _rightsto touch me!" She snarled. He smirked and back handed her in the face. He watched as she fell to the floor and a large bruise appeared on her cheek.

"I already took your body on two different occasions: I even impregnated you! What makes you believe that you do not belong to me?"

"Because unlike you _human_you didn't take me out of love. That is the key rule in demon mating: we mate for life and love!"

"Bullshit. You are mine and so is the child."

"You'll be dead before I ever let you claim this child."

"You cannot harm me; the seal I placed on you prevents you from doing so."

"It doesn't have to be me that kill you. My _real_ mate will dispose of you."

"How can he be your mate if he has yet to make a claim on you? My scent is all over you. His is non existent."

Denise frowned as she realized this was true. Onigumo smirked at her and picked her up by the hair again and threw her to the opposite side of the room. Her back slammed into the wall and she grimaced in pain. She looked up and saw the man she loathed stalk towards her with a glint in his eyes. She recognized it at once and her eyes widened.

"Now my dear celestial goddess, I am afraid that I have to punish you for you defiance." He grinned as he saw the fear etched in her face. He bent down and she tried to crawl away buy was yanked back forcefully into his arms.

"I love the feel of your body against mine. It is like we are perfect for each other, right?" He murmured in her ear as his hands started to grope different parts of her body. Denise began to struggle harder but stopped as soon as a blade punctured her left thigh. She bit her lip in pain as the blood flowed freely.

"And your blood is like the sweetest nectar." Onigumo lifted the bloody knife to his mouth and licked it clean. He pushed her to the dirty floor and hovered above her.

"Let's begin shall we?"

* * *

Sango crept silently through the hallways as she tried to make her way to the dungeons where Denise was held captive. She was lucky that Bankotsu seemed to listen to her and allowed her to secretly explore and visit her friend. Though, he seemed to dislike Denise immensely.

**Flashback**

"Sango-chan, I don't understand why you want to see that _demon_." Bankotsu spat out that word in disgust and Sango frowned.

"She's my friend and she's hurt badly! And don't call her that!"

"But—" Sango cut him off as she began to yell at him.

"Bankotsu! She has been raped by that that MONSTER!! Twice!! I have to make sure that she is all right. When I last went to go check on her, she was mentally unstable! She couldn't even remember me!! I left her only several hours ago! Who knows what could've happen to her!"

"Exactly! You left her several _hours_ ago! What could happen in that short amount of time?"

"A lot of things could happen in that much time span. I haven't seen her in 7 hours. What if she is attacked or worse, what if she attempts suicide!?"

There was silence as they stared at each other. Finally, Bankotsu sighed in defeat.

"Fine. You can go see her. But be careful and try not to run into Onigumo or Naraku. They will try to kill you, ok?"

"Okay! Thank you Bankotsu!" Sango smiled and he reached forward and kissed her. She responded back and they continued for a few moments before they had to inhale again. He kissed her one more time before letting her run out of the room.

**End Flashback**

Sango smiled fondly as she thought back to the kiss. But, she couldn't help but feel a small nagging in the back of her head telling her that she shouldn't have liked the kiss at all. She ignored it and continued her trek to the lower levels. She turned a corner and stopped as she saw someone standing in her way.

"Naraku…" She growled low as she stared at the half demon in anger. He red eyes gleamed as he looked at her.

"What do we have here? A mouse running freely in my lair? I guess I have to dispose of it."

"How dare you call me a mouse!?"

"You're right… I mean a rat." Sango snarled as she dashed towards him for an attack. She raised her arm and threw a punch which was dodged easily. She kept throwing punches but all she hit was air. Naraku smirked at her and that got Sango even more furious. She jumped back and aimed a roundhouse kick towards his head. He didn't dodge and instead took the hit. Sango smiled in satisfaction as she watched him fly into a wall.

"Is that all you got? That was pathetic." Naraku stood up from his position on the ground. Sango got ready into another stance.

"You haven't seen my best!"

"And I don't plan to. You see, I am in a hurry and have to greet our guests. So I have to finish this up." Sango didn't get to reply because as soon as he finished speaking, the wind was knocked out of her as she felt his fist in her gut. She staggered back, but he followed through with a series of punches that hit all their marks. He backed up and glanced at the battered and bruised form and decided to repay the favor be sending Sango into the wall with a roundhouse kick to the head. He watched as she yelped as her head made contact with the solid surface and fell unconscious. As she slid to the floor, she left a streak of blood on the wall.

"A disappointment, but I can use you as a gift to my guests. I can use the other one too. Onigumo better be finish with her. "Naraku hoisted Sango up and carried her towards the entrance.

"They should be here soon anyway. Let's make their arrival a pleasant one."

* * *

"I'm tired." Kagome moaned as she climbed over yet another rock.

"We're almost there woman, so stop whining." Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance and continued to walk the mountain path.

"You said that two hours ago."

"I'm going to hurt you if you don't shut up."

"Don't threaten Kagome like that!"

"Then shut her up little brother." As they continued on, Miroku began to have a bad feeling. There was something wrong and it was getting stronger every step they got closer to Naraku's hideout.

'I hope you are okay Sango…' He silently prayed for her safety and Denise's as well, but that didn't ease his concerns at all. Meanwhile Inuyasha was afraid and knew what to expect. And yet again; he could do nothing to stop it. It was already in motion. But, something was off. In his vision, he saw all three girls…but Naraku only has two. What caused the vision to change? He was sure he didn't do anything because he would've died already. But why…?

"Look, I see a castle!" Kagome yelled, startling him out of his thoughts. The group stopped and stared at the castle.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru ordered as he continued forward. Miroku followed and Inuyasha was about to but was stopped by Kagome.

"What is it Kagome?" She said nothing but her eyes shone with her worry. She leaned up and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back after being startled by this sudden kiss. They broke for air and she hugged him tightly.

"Whatever happens Inuyasha, don't die for me again. I do not want to feel your cold, still body ever again. So promise me again."

"Kagome, I would gladly give my life for yours all over again."

"Inuyasha! Promise me! I don't want you to die. I love you too much. The pain was unbearable; I don't want to feel that again. So please?" Kagome was crying and Inuyasha kissed the tears away softly.

"I don't plan on dying anyway Kagome. I plan to live my long life by your side. "He hugged her tightly and she snuggled in his embrace.

"I will stay alive…I promise you that."

"Thank you Inuyasha." She whispered. "Now let's go." She pulled away and they followed the path to the top. They met up with Miroku and Sesshoumaru and they walked forward. When they saw the entrance to the castle, they were greeted by Naraku and Onigumo.

"Welcome! It is nice to see you all after such a long time." Naraku grinned causing Inuyasha to sneer.

"It wasn't long enough! This time, I plan on sending you to hell!!!"

"I don't think that is possible. You aren't a match for me Inuyasha." While they were talking, Sesshoumaru caught a scent that sent his instinct in a fit of rage and made his blood boil. He pinpointed the smell and instantly his amber eyes turned blood red. His roar startled everyone as he suddenly appeared clutching Onigumo's throat in a tight grip.

_**"Where is she**________**?? What the fuck did you do to my MATE!!!!!??"**_

"What a stupid question to ask mutt. You should already know what I did to _**my**_mate. Can't you smell it?"

"_**How DARE you defile what is MINE!?"**_

"She was mine before you came into the picture. And it's too late now because she is carrying a part of me in...her…womb!!" Onigumo shouted in pleasure and everyone gasped, Sesshoumaru looked shocked before he started seeing red and he summoned Sounga. He was ready to stab him in the heart when he was knocked away by Naraku.

"Don't you want to see her? Onigumo did a lovely job in preparing her to see her friends. Look." Naraku snapped his finger and part of the wall on the left side of the door revolved and they looked on in horror at the immobile form of Denise. She was chained on the wall by her hands and her neck was chained too. Her feet were suspended in the air and blood was dripping onto the floor.

"But she isn't the only one either. Everyone say hi to Sango." With another snap of his fingers a part of the wall of the right of the door revolved showing Sango in a less battered form and also chained to the wall.

"Lovely sight isn't it?" Naraku smiled in glee as he looked upon his guest. To him, they looked absolutely furious…and he was pleased.

"You are going to die Naraku!!!!" Kagome yelled as she brandished her gun and pointed at him. Everyone else got into a battle stance and he laughed. Onigumo was at his side along with Bankotsu who gave a short glance at Sango before directing his view towards to group.

"Let the battle begin."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait…again. Well, it seems like this story will be coming to an end soon. I had fun writing this story. I found it funny that I keep piling bad things on my own character. Poor Denise…but, it had to be done and it brings a lot of unexpected things to the story. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this and review! Jeez, I'm getting so little reviews for my stories nowadays. Also, those who are a fan of Naruto, try my new story that's out! Thank you! 

Ja Ne!!


	29. Cruel Fate

A/n: Ahm…well…um…sorry? Yea, there is a multitude of reasons as to why I haven't updated. So no killing this poor author, okay? There, I said it, so enjoy this story and please, for the poor sick little me, review!

Oh, I have noticed something that has been going on this site. I know that many probably notice this too, but a lot of authors are suddenly deleting their stories because no one is reviewing them. Please, as a fellow author who is also having this trouble, don't give up your stories. Just because there are only a few who take the time to write you something, doesn't mean there aren't people who are reading it. Remember, your stories aren't just for the public, but for you too. Take pride in your work and don't give it up.

Last Time:

"You are going to die Naraku!!" Kagome yelled as she brandished her gun and pointed at him. Everyone else got into a battle stance and he laughed. Onigumo was at his side along with Bankotsu who gave a short glance at Sango before directing his view towards to group.

"Let the battle begin."

Chapter 29: Cruel Fate

With Sesshoumaru:

Sesshoumaru dashed towards Onigumo with the Sounga pulsing with anger. Onigumo smirked as he blocked it with his own sword.

"So how does it feel? Don't you hate it that I was able to take her body on three occasions when you didn't even get one?"

* * *

"Shut up!!"

"Aww, did I hit a nerve?" Onigumo laughed as their swords clashed. They were caught in a deadlock and Sesshoumaru snarled.

"I tell you what, to make you feel better, why don't I tell you about her? The best thing about her is her blood. It's like ambrosia—the nectars of the gods! The coppery liquid that begs to be spilt; it's delightful! Do you know that her blood matches her eyes? It's such a wonderful color! Hahahaha!!" Onigumo laughed insanely as he loosened his grip on the sword causing Sesshoumaru to stumble forward. Using the momentum, Onigumo twirled to the left and slashed Sesshoumaru stomach.

"Her body is pliant too. It is such a contrast to her fiery attitude. You would think that someone who loves to fight would have a tougher body…But it could be because of the fact that she is slowly starting to _**swell**_ with my child. What do you think my lord?"

Sesshoumaru viciously snarled and quickly slashed at the mocking man in front of him. The man dodged but had to parry another strike from his other side. He then jumped up to avoid a stab and twirled in mid air to avoid the downward slash.

"Such temper you have there my lord. Do you need to go to therapy?" His laughter was cut short as he watched an ominous aura surrounding Sounga and as the sword seemingly began to control the arm it was being held with. The arm slowly rose in the air and began to rotate. It picked up speed and Onigumo watched in amusement as a whirlwind began to form and a concentrated sphere of youki was suspended in the dead center. It continued to grow larger and larger and the wind began to pick up drastically; a stray gust was able to cut his cheek.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Onigumo said over the roaring winds. He smirked when he saw the sword stop moving.

* * *

"_**GOKURYUUHA!!"**_

* * *

"What the hell happened to Sango?" Miroku yelled at Bankotsu who was focused more on Sango then her boyfriend.

"Why do you care, you perverted wretch? She's mine not yours."

"If she was yours, how did she end up like this?" Miroku snarled as he aimed his gun at Bankotsu and shot near his feet. The man didn't even bat an eyelash.

"If she was yours, how did you let her succumb to such a miserable illusion and let her be taken away from you and to have her beaten and chained to a wall? If she was your woman, tell me why she doesn't love you as you claim she does?"

"She was brainwashed! You tricked her into believing that you actually care about her!" Miroku flinched in pain as the searing sensation of a bullet entered his shoulder. He glared at Bankotsu who was holding an intricately designed handgun with a red tassel on it. The man's blue eyes had a hard glint in it as he sneered at Miroku.

"I _do_ love her! I have longer than you! She was the most important thing in my life!! She was the air I had breathed in! She was my light! And you come in trying to steal her from me! Who the _**fuck**_ do you think you are!?"

"Why do you keep on speaking in past tense for?" Miroku asked quietly. Bankotsu flinched and he lost his anger in an instant. He bowed and shook his head lightly; dejectedly.

"…Witchcraft is an amazing thing, you know? It can curse someone to eternal damnation or…offer people second chances."

"Second chances…?"

"I'm sure you are a smart boy, pervert. You figure it out." Miroku looked at Bankotsu and thought about it. After a moment, his eyes rose in sudden realization.

"Bingo. Now, enough of this worthless talking. If you want my precious Sango, you have to kill me first. But before we start, let me introduce you to my precious baby: Banryuu!"

Bankotsu raised his gun and shot again. Miroku dropped to the ground to dodge it but was immediately lifted up by a foot to his jaw.

"No resting for the weak!" Bankotsu said cheerfully as he shot at where Miroku lay on the ground clutching his jaw. Miroku rolled away and struggled to stand up. He aimed his gun and shot, but missed due to his shaking. Bankotsu laughed at him and aimed another shot but stopped in curiosity.

"What the hell is that massive youki? It's strong enough to level this whole mountain top." He turned to his left as he heard a mighty roar.

"_**GOKURYUUHA!!"**_

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome stood side by side as they glared hatefully at Naraku who in turned smirked at them.

"Well, well, well, Inuyasha it's nice to see you alive and well. To think that you could've died if I was actually serious, what a shame. And Kagome, I see that you are still looking as glamorous as ever. How is my jewel?"

"It's not yours bastard!" Kagome yelled as she shot at him. It was a horrible miss and Inuyasha stared at her in shock.

"What the hell Kagome!? That is a five feet distance and you _miss_!? I told Sesshoumaru not to give you a gun!"

"Shut the hell up Inuyasha! This is a serious moment!" Kagome huffed in annoyance.

"It is not like a mere gun wound will kill me. I am a demon after all." Naraku goaded and Kagome turned red in anger and embarrassment and she shot him in retaliation. This time, she managed to hit him in the stomach. Despite the fact that this was a serious event, she began jumping in joy.

"I hit him! I hit him! I hit my target for the first time in the history of the world! I am the greatest! Take that Inuyasha and bastard!"

"Kagome! Concentrate! He ain't dead until his heart stops beating!" Inuyasha snapped and Kagome stopped and stuck her tongue at him.

"Meanie."

"Focus, dammit!" Inuyasha then charged in and tried to slash at Naraku, who dodged. He continued his assault with increasing anger because he couldn't hit the bastard. Kagome stood behind a few feet and took careful aim at their worse enemy,

'Ok Kagome, you can do this. Think of all the things he done to you. Think of what he done to your friends! He even killed Inuyasha! I need to make this shot count! Here I go!'

After her little pep talk, she steeled her self and took a deep breath. At the same time she made the shot, the air around them shifted and was pulled away from them. Meaning that the wind was against her favor, which means that she missed…horribly and shot the one person she never wanted to.

"Ahhh!! What the fuck Kagome!? What the hell you damn bitch!"

"It wasn't my fault it was the wind!"

"Who the fuck told you to shoot? Especially a moving target!?"

"Stop yelling at me dog boy!"

"_**GOKURYUUHA!!"**_

"What the hell is that?" Kagome asked as she looked at the direction of the roar, just as Naraku and Inuyasha did. All their eyes widen as they saw the massive purple orb of youki coming towards them.

"Well damn." Inuyasha muttered in awe.

* * *

All those present, except Sesshoumaru, who wasn't in the right mind, watched in awe and/or fear at the attack. The good guys were wondering how to protect themselves from the incoming onslaught. Naraku and Bankotsu instantly erected a barrier and braced themselves. Miroku did the only thing he could before the attack engulfed him; he jumped on Bankotsu to enter the barrier. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and held up his Tessaiga, hoping to the heavens above that his idea worked.

Onigumo watched in pure elation as he felt the shockwave of aura pulsating from the attack. He held up his own sword and channeled the youki he possessed in great abundance to his sword. He planted his feet firmly to the ground and had a maniacal grin on his face.

'Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, show me what you got.'

The attack came and caused mass destruction. It tore up the earth and destroyed the mansion situated on the mountain top. The force of the attack lifted up rocks, shattered them, and rained the dust back to earth causing a huge, dense cloud of debris.

As the attack dissipated, all was quiet except for the harsh breathing of Sesshoumaru. He looked around and saw the destruction that he caused and stared at the sword in his hand. It pulsated regularly like a beating heart and had a dim aura around it. He looked back up to see the battleground and the first thing he noticed was the collapsed mansion.

"No…Denise…" He rushed to the rubble and fiercely began his search, oblivious to several rising bodies.

* * *

Inuyasha coughed as he inhaled the dust and sneezed. Kagome did the same. They dust of the dirt and smiled at each other.

"How did we survive?" Kagome asked. "I felt the barrier Tessaiga set up shatter at the point of impact."

"I don't--" Inuyasha stopped abruptly as he stared at his girlfriend in shock.

"What? Is there something on my face? Inuyasha, what is it! Say something!"

"Beautiful…"

"Are you high? I didn't know dust made you high. Is it a demon thing?"

"Kagome…you're an angel."

"Yes, I know --ow!" She winced as Inuyasha reached past her and plucked something off her. She stared in shock at the feather and squeaked. She turned her head slightly to stare at her white wings and looked back at Inuyasha, who smiled at her.

"Well, now I know who saved us." She said and he nodded.

"And I know who will be killing the both of you." A voice interrupted the couple and they watched in shock as Naraku rose from the debris.

"That attack should've killed you!" Inuyasha snarled as he brandished his sword and shoved Kagome behind him. Naraku just laughed.

"It would've killed me if I didn't use a barrier. But enough, I've played with you long enough. Time for you to hand over the Shikon no Tama, angel."

* * *

Meanwhile, the smoke cleared from Miroku and Bankotsu as they struggled to stand up. Bankotsu glared at Miroku as he pulled himself up.

"Damn you, who told you to jump into my barrier? Now I have the fact that I saved you on my conscious."

"Shut up. Look at the destruction of the attack…it's amazing."

"No it's not! Look what that fucking demon done! He collapsed the mansion!" Bankotsu yelled as he ran as fast as he could with a bleeding leg towards the remains of the mansion. Miroku followed too and they began to furiously dig in the rubble.

"Sango!"

"Answer me!" Miroku struggled with a heavy piece of debris. As soon as he lifted it up, he saw a hand. His eyes widened and he smiled widely as he quickly removed the rubble until he saw the face of his beloved Sango.

"Sango!!" He felt her neck for a pulse and tears came to his eyes as he felt a small beat. He was so happy to finally be reunited with the girl he loved that he forgot all about Bankotsu. When he bent down to kiss her, he felt the stinging sensation entering his shoulder and he looked back at his foe.

"Don't you dare try to kiss her!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I please bastard!"

"I won't allow it! I'm not going to lose her a second time!" Miroku was forced to let her go as Bankotsu punched him in the face. He skidded to a stop a couple of feet away from her and struggled to stand up. Bankotsu watched for a little before he knelt next to the body of Sango and planted a quick kiss on her lips. He shifted suddenly to dodge a bullet and he smirked at Miroku.

"She is mine. Understand that pervert." Bankotsu said before he launched himself at Miroku.

* * *

"Denise! Where are you?" Sesshoumaru was still frantically searching the rubble and was having no such luck in finding his mate. He stopped searching when he heard laughter from behind him. His eyes shifted blood red as he slowly turned to come face to face with Onigumo. The human was missing an arm and was bleeding heavily. He had a gash on his head that dribbled fresh blood and covered his eyes. He had burns on his body from the youki, but he still stood there laughing. But what Sesshoumaru noticed was that in his good arm, he held Denise.

"Well, well, well. I must say that that move of yours is very powerful. If I was just an ordinary human, I would've disintegrated. But luckily I didn't erect that barrier, I mean, look at what I caught!" Onigumo gestured to the limp woman in his arm and his grin widened.

"Let her go you wretched creature!" Sesshoumaru snarled and the human just smiled in glee.

"You want her? Fine, I'll give her to you!" Before Sesshoumaru process this, Onigumo had thrown Denise towards him. While Sesshoumaru raced to catch her, Onigumo kicked up his blade that was by his foot, caught it, and threw it as hard as he could in Denise's direction.

"If I can't have her, no one will." Onigumo murmured as he watched his blade pierce his celestial goddess as she was about to enter the demon's arm.

"Denise!!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he grasped the woman in his arms. She coughed up blood, but her eyes remained close.

And it stayed close after the last beat of her heart.

* * *

A/n: I hope the ending was to your likings. It sure was for me. I kinda of rushed the fighting, but what can I say, I'm not good in those types of scenes. And about Denise…it was inevitable. Well, the story has two or three more chapters left to go! So please, please, please review!

Ja Ne!


	30. Those who Mourn

A/n: Whelp, sorry about the long wait. I won't bore you people with excuses. That's no fun. This story is inching closer and closer to the finish line. Are you readers excited? I know I'm not, this was my first fanfic and I'm so glad at how popular it became. Well, enjoy.

Oh, and thank you WaterLily216 for being my 400th reviewer! You are awesome!

_________________________________________________________________________________

Last Time:

"Let her go you wretched creature!" Sesshoumaru snarled and the human just smiled in glee.

"You want her? Fine, I'll give her to you!" Before Sesshoumaru process this, Onigumo had thrown Denise towards him. While Sesshoumaru raced to catch her, Onigumo kicked up his blade that was by his foot, caught it, and threw it as hard as he could in Denise's direction.

"If I can't have her, no one will." Onigumo murmured as he watched his blade pierce his celestial goddess as she was about to enter the demon's arm.

"Denise!!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he grasped the woman in his arms. She coughed up blood, but her eyes remained close.

And it stayed close after the last beat of her heart.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 30: Those who Mourn

______________________________________________________________________________

The world seem to have stopped as he continued to hold on to the still body in his hand. Sesshoumaru stared listlessly as Denise's blood streamed gently down her body and onto him. He tried to listen for her heart, but heard nothing.

"Hahahaha!!! Do you enjoy the sight of her blood as much as I do? Isn't it a spectacular color? Doesn't it have the most fragrant smell? And it contrasts lovely on her still body. My celestial goddess; the heavens will be grateful to accept you back into their loving embrace for I have freed you from this demon!"

"I'll kill you..." Onigumo stared at the demon and watched with morbid fascination as Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted to red and his lips curled into the fiercest snarl. The demon stood up and grasped his sword which pulsed with the same ominous purple aura that seems to exuded the pure hatred its master had.

Did he fear this demon who lost his mate? Of course not. Instead, he welcomed the sight with a grin.

"Kill me milord? With your heart in such turmoil, can you accomplish such a feat? Anger blinds those who fight into making irrational decisions. Is your vision cleared of such hate?"

"Do not attempt to mock me wretch."

"Why waste my time in mocking milord? You know as well as I that words are useless in a battle."

"Yet you continue to talk." Onigumo laughed again and held up his only arm towards the remains of the other one and caught some of the blood that was copiously leaking. He watched it with a blank expression. Sesshoumaru took a step towards him, but the human paid him no mind.

"Life is such an interesting concept, don't you agree? You are born to die. And for humans, it's much quicker. Demons take their near immortality for granted and that irks me. Arrogance is not an appealing trait, yet you demons seem to possess endless amounts of it. It makes me want to kill you all."

"Talking about your philosophy will not prevent me from killing you."

"On the contrary, as I talk, I come closer to death. But not by your hands and that is all that matters."

Sesshoumaru snarled and raised his sword arm and was preparing to strike when Sounga pulsed once and held his arm back.

**"My bargain is completed. Give me what was promised."**

"What? No, it's not completed!" Sesshoumaru snarled at the blade. But the blade pulsed again and black tendrils sprouted and wrapped around his arm. The tips of the tendrils stopped at his elbow and began to dig into it making him gasp in pain.

"Having troubles controlling your weapon milord?" Onigumo laughed at watched in glee as Sesshoumaru winced and snarled in pain as he tried to wretch the sword out of his hand. He didn't have much time left in his life, but seeing the mate of his celestial goddess in agony was rewarding and he truly felt like he won.

"Do you need some help milord?" He took a step towards the demon and faltered as the blood loss finally caught up with him. He collapsed on his knees, but still kept a smile on his face. Sesshoumaru yelled out as the tendrils began to pull. Before his eyes closed, he saw the sword rip his arm away from the body and he laughed.

"How the mighty has fallen! What a beautiful sight I get to see before I die. I'll see you in hell later milord."

As he felt his heart slow, he thought it was kind of unfair that he missed the scream that tore through the demons throat.

______________________________________________________________________________

The little green haired girl paused in her writing when she felt someone looking at her. She turned around and Flora gasped as she saw a ghostly figure fingering the crystal flower that Denise bought her for her tenth birthday.

Flashback

_"My precious Flora, Happy Birthday." Denise smiled as she handed Flora a cylindrical present wrapped in green paper and tied with a gold ribbon._

_"What is it?" The ten year old asked as she held the present delicately. The older girl laughed and petted her head lovingly._

_"Here, let mama open it for you." Denise pulled at the ribbon and unwrapped it. Inside was a glass tube that held a small delicate crystal flower that shined with red in the light._

_"Wow! It's so pretty! I love it!"_

_"It's a Fire Crystal. Extremely rare and impossible to break. This shows my love for you and how strong and durable it is. It can never be broken."_

_"I love you so much mama!" Flora hugged her mother and sister and held on as tears misted her vision. She loved her sister so much. For raising her when their parents died and always being there for her._

_"I love you too my precious Flora. Even though we are sisters, you are my daughter and I will always love forever as your mother."_

End Flashback

The ghost seemed to have noticed her and turned around. Flora gasped as she saw the vision of Denise and trembled when she saw the bloody state she was in and the sword protruding through her chest.

"M-mama!?" She stammered in fear and the figure offered a small, sad smile.

_**"My precious Flora, don't cry. It'll be alright."**_

"But, mama! Look how injured you are! Y-you could die with those wounds!" The ghost stared at her with the same smile and realization dawned on the ten-year old and she released a harsh sob as she collapsed on the floor. The ghost drifted to her and hugged her shivering body, but all Flora could feel was the chill the presence brought with it. She continued to sob as the ghost tried to shush her.

_**"My child, all is not lost. I can still be with you."**_

"H-how!? Can I help?"

_**"You have to just believe that your papa will realize he can do something before I'm truly gone."**_

"Papa?" The ghost smiled and nodded her head.

_**"Yes my mate can be a little dense at times. You just have to hope that he can do it. After all, me and the baby are waiting for him."**_

"Baby? Mama, you are pregnant?" Flora was shocked and that made her cry even more. Who can be so cruel to kill her when she finally achieved her most cherished dream of having her own child.

_**"Of course, it wasn't who I wanted, but she is still precious to me just like you. Here, look." **_The ghost pulled away and cradled her arms to her chest. The air shimmered and soon a little baby was in her arms. It was wrapped in a blanket so Flora couldn't see, but she saw the pure love, adoration, and contentment when her mama stared at the baby. It was the same look she received on tons of occasions and she smiled through her tears.

"I'm happy for you, mama."

_**"It's our little secret okay? We will tell the rest of our family later. You know how Darien and Kenshin will get when they find out. They'll be unhappy, but they will deal." **_The bundle vanished and the ghost stood up and motion for Flora to do the same. The specter kissed he forehead and brushed the tears away, but frowned when her hand passed through.

_**"I have to go now. No more crying okay. I'll come back to you, I promise."**_

"Okay." Flora sniffled and watched as the vision vanished. She smiled and wiped her tears away. When her mama made a promise, she always kept it. She looked to the crystal flower and saw as it shimmered red in the shadows of the room.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sesshoumaru was in agony as he clutched the stump of what used to be his arm. He watched as the Sounga vanished with his arm. He looked as he saw that Onigumo, that bastard, had died while he dealt with the sword with a damn smile on his face. In the end, he lost. He couldn't avenge his mate at all. Her body was defiled, impregnated, and killed by this human and he couldn't even have the honor to kill him because his stupidity of making a deal with a sword from Hell came back to bite him on the ass. Now, he had lost her forever.

"Denise...my Denise, I'm so sorry." He whispered as he turned around to look at the body of his love. To him, she still looked as beautiful as if she was alive. He stumbled towards the body and fingered the sword still buried in her. He pulled at the blade and tossed the blade at the also still body of Onigumo and smirked in sick satisfaction as the blade pierced the skull. But the smirk soon faded as his gaze fell back to Denise.

"You didn't deserve any of this. You seemed to have suffered the most out of us. I want you back. You weren't suppose to leave my side." He caressed her cheek until a sparkle caught his eyes and he looked down at her neck and saw that the rose necklace he gave her that matched her eyes perfectly. And suddenly he remembered.

Flashback

_Sesshoumaru and Denise was sitting outside on the balcony stargazing. They started doing this every Saturday after their date at the mall a couple of weeks ago._

_"Hey Sesshou, the stars look nicer today. More beautiful. Don't you agree?"_

_"Sure." He said distractedly and she pouted._

_"Flora's birthday is coming up, we need to plan her party."_

_"Sure."_

_"Sesshou, I'm leaving you."_

_"Sure...wait, what?" He looked up quickly and saw that her ruby eyes glimmered with mirth. _

_"You're not paying attention to me. What's on your mind?"_

_'You are.' He thought but instead said "Nothing is on my mind."_

_"Bullshit. You are lying to someone who raised six kids for eight years. I can tell. Now, what's on your mind?"_

_"..." He mumbled something and she leaned closer to hear him._

_"What's that Sesshou? I can't hear you?"_

_"I said I was thinking about my life with...you." He looked up as her face turned a bright red and she coughed in her hand and turned to hide her face._

_"W-why would you be thinking about that?" She stammered and he smirked at her embarrassment. He leaned across the table they were sitting at and grasped her chin and gently turned her head to face him._

_"Why wouldn't I envision my future with you by my side?"_

_"B-because, it's not like we are mates or anything! Seriously!"_

_"Not yet. After all, I marked you as my intended. So eventually, you will." Her eyes widened and he smiled lightly at her as she flushed even more and began to stammer._

_"When did this happen!? Why wasn't I notified!?"_

_"You are slow when it comes with dealing with yourself. Your carelessness and disregard to yourself may kill you one day."_

_"And what would you do if I do die, huh Sesshoumaru?" He released her chin and stood up. Her eyes followed him as he knelt in front of her and stared into her eyes. There was a moment of silence as he lost himself in her gaze before he actually responded._

_"I will bring you back to life with my father's treasure." _

_"Can you actually revive someone?"_

_"I can, but you will never die since I will always protect you." He cupped her face with both his hands and gave her a sweet kiss to seal his promise. When he pulled away, she had a small blush, but that contradicted the solemn look in her gaze._

_"We can't predict the future Sesshoumaru. We all have to die sometime." He kissed her again and gave her a level stare._

_"If you die, it'll be by my side and if only I am dying as well." She smiled at him and shook her head._

_"You are a stubborn man Sesshoumaru Takahashi."_

_"It runs in the family." She laughed and Sesshoumaru stared at her as she seemed to glow brighter than the stars and moon in the night sky._

End Flashback

"Tensaiga..." She's not lost to him. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that he forgot about the life giving sword. He felt his waist and pull out the sword albeit awkwardly with his left hand. He took a couple of steps away and concentrated on the strength of the blade.

'Please Tensaiga, lend me your strength to bring her back from the realm of the dead.' The blade pulsed in a light blue aura and soon all Sesshoumaru can see was darkness. He looked around and saw Denise's body laying in the same spot, but he also saw little ghouls wrapping chains around the body. He quickly cut through them and the darkness disappeared along with the monsters. He waited with baited breathe as he watched the body for any signs of life. A long moment passed and Sesshoumaru collapsed in despair.

"It didn't work..." He whispered. He bowed his head but it was quickly up when he heard a little beat. He focused on it as it got steadier and stronger.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

"A heartbeat...she's alive..." He whispered as he watched color return to her body and her chest rose and fell signaling she was breathing.

"Denise...koibito, you're alive. You've returned to me." He went to the body and gazed down at her face, begging them silently to open up and reveal the ruby eyes that swirled with mirth every time she looked at him. His pleas were answered as the eyes opened and he was greeted with hazy red.

"Sesshou..." Denise murmured and her voice cracked and her eyes misted with unshed tears as she stared at her mate who she had bared the all that she could knowing that in the end, he'll come to her.

"Denise..." He leant down and kissed her with all the love he held for her and with the pain that he came very close to losing her for good.

"Welcome back, koibito."

"I've missed you so much Sesshou." He kissed her again and smiled.

"I've missed you just as much. And I won't lose you again." He embraced her as best as he could and she returned the hug.

"Let's end this."

"Alright, then we can live our lives like it was meant to be."

Denise smiled and Sesshoumaru reveled in the radiance of the smile and knew that it didn't matter if he couldn't avenge her. She was back and that was all that mattered.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/n: Well, this chapter focused on Sesshoumaru and Denise. The others will appear in the next chapter. So hopefully, I still have readers who wasn't too discouraged by the long wait. Adieu.


End file.
